Tattoos and Sex Addictions
by uselessid90
Summary: Bella is a tattoo artist is Seattle, she has a addiction to all things sex. Edward just moved to Seattle with his sisters and is into the tattoo scene even though his body is bare. Rated M for language, lemons/sexual references, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story:) had it on my mind and had to get it out so it stopped driving me insane. Let me know what you think..Reviews appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

BPOV

It has been exactly 2 days and 9 hours since I had sex, how is it possible that I'm already wanting more?

I'm probably thinking about it because of work. My job, although I love it with everything I've got, does not help my addiction.

Right now, I am tattooing a rather attractive man. That isn't even the worst of it. The tattoo is a set of lips, _my lips if I'm lucky. _The lips have been strategically placed as low as possible without hitting his pubes.

I am staring into a man's crotch with nothing but sex on my mind.

My job provides me with a great sex life, I'm happily single, and not looking for anyone. That's the thing about this job, you get all these young guys coming in for tattoos and all they want is sex.

That's where I come in, they all love a girl with tattoos, and I'm covered in them. Other than my sleeves I've got a chest piece and a back piece, normally they don't see those until we're back at my apartment.

I've been addicted to sex since I was 16 years old. Jacob Black. God bless Jacob Black and his abnormally large trouser tool. He changed everything for me, I went from innocent teeny bopper to a raging sexaholic. I don't regret it though, he introduced me to what I love most, I thank him everyday for that.

Jake and I are still best friends, we were best friends before the sex, and were best friends after the sex. I mean, we were so young then, we had no idea what we were doing. We were both extremely curious as to what sex was like, and I definitely didn't wanna turn out like that guy from that movie, the one who's a virgin til he's middle aged. That wasn't gonna be me, and I trusted Jake more than anyone, so we did it. A lot.

When the end of high school came around I knew that we weren't meant for each other, we couldn't even tell each other I love you without having sex first. I couldn't let go though, he was my best friend, my only friend really. So we did what anyone would do, we fucked one last time and swore to never fool around ever again.

Surprisingly it has worked out great thus far, we are still the best of friends, no one can replace him.

We work for Emmett Cullen. He's this fuckawesome guy who's probably like 8 of me all put into one, and he owns the shop that me and Jake work at.

We met Emm in community college, Jake and I both took some art classes there to have something under our belt when we looked for apprenticeships. Emmett was taking business classes so he could open his own shop. He didn't, and still doesn't, have a single tattoo. It's different for him than it is for us, he loves the art, it isn't about putting it on his skin. To him, this is like his own personal museum, you just don't have to be quiet all the time, and there's no old lady to show you around.

This shop is like our own little world, one we walk through the doors it's like we're home. Nothing can stop us when we're here, we can do anything.

We live and work in Seattle, and I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else. We've got great music, great bars, the ocean, everything I could need is right here. It's a short drive to Forks to see my dad, and all my friends are in the city.

Jake and I share an apartment building, I refused to live with him after everything we've been through. He begged and begged and I finally agreed to let him get an apartment in the same building as me, I found it funny that he had to ask.

I may be small, but I can hold my own. My dad's the police chief and he insisted I take self defense classes when I told him I was moving to Seattle. The tough guy physique is not a joke, Emmett can testify to that. Jake knows not to mess with me, and he was right to ask permission. Him moving into my building without him getting the okay with me first would have resulted in a trip to the ER, and I wouldn't be the injured one.

I work an easy 50 hours a week, what can I say, I love my job. I get to do what I love all day long, it can never get old. Aside from the occasional slutty college girl who wants a butterfly above her ass, I get some pretty interesting people in here. Plus I do all the piercings for the shop, so that helps mix it up a little bit.

I wiped down the set of lips and wrapped them up before I headed to the front counter to give him a receipt. I collected the money and started writing everything out when I heard him speak.

"So, uh...would you go out with me sometime?" Hook, line, and sinker. They always love the girls with tattoos, they assume I'm a freak in bed because of all the ink that's on my skin.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that was building inside me, so very predictable. Oh well, dick is dick.

"Uh yeah, tonight sound good? We can meet at Heaven at 10?" He didn't look surprised at my forwardness, a grin spread across his face.

"Yeah, sounds good. See ya at 10." I gave him the receipt and watched him walk away, I noted that he had a nice ass and looked around for something to do.

I cleaned up my station and sat in the tattoo chair flipping through a magazine, I rolled my eyes at how bored I was. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7, Jake should be here any second.

On cue, as usual, Jake walked through the door. He was...talking to himself? Or to someone? I heard the second voice and realized that he wasn't crazy, thank god, I didn't wanna deal with crazy Jake right now.

I listened to their conversation without turning around, best to seem uninterested, otherwise I wouldn't get out of here when I wanted to. They were talking about someone moving here or something, I couldn't really tell since I had missed the first part of the conversation. They were definitely talking about someone moving here, some girl or something. I gave up on trying to decipher their weird guy talk and focused on an article about nipple piercings, it even had pictures.

I heard Jake saying goodbye and the bells on the door jingle with the man's exit. I instantly hopped out of my chair and headed straight for the back door, I could feel Jake following me.

After sitting in my usual chair and lighting my ciggie I decided that now was as good a time as ever to question him about the mystery man.

"So, who was that dude?" His smile got a little to big for my liking.

"That dude was Edward, we just met today. He's fuckin awesome." I rolled my eyes at the name, who named their kid Edward anymore?

"Cool, where'd you meet him?" Don't jump to conclusions, I'm always this curious about new people, especially boys.

"Coming out of the building, he just moved here with his sisters." So that's who the were talking about.

"Ohhhh, any potential?" He knew I was talking about Edward but chose to answer about the girls.

"They're both fuckhot, but definitely not my type." I laughed at his failed attempt to show no interest.

"Pussy is your type Jake." He tried to fake that he was hurt over my comment.

"Bella, I'm a changed man." This line effectively had me gripping my sides with laughter.

"O-kay. That's my cue to leave." I put my ciggie out on the concrete and shoved my lighter back in my pocket.

"Got plans tonight?" I gave me the evilest grin I could muster.

"Yeah, this kid who was in here getting lips above his dick. I'm meeting him at Heaven's." He laughed uncontrollably.

"Lips? Really?" I tried to control the laughter but couldn't. Poor kid, he'd ever know that he gave us so much amusement.

"Yeah, you should stop by after you close up. I'm not meeting him there til 10 so I should still be there when you're done."

"Alright, I should be there around 11:30 or so, text me if you're gonna leave before then." I gave me a nod and headed back inside. ]

I grabbed my bag and my book and headed out the door, the walk to my apartment was short, I live like 5 minutes away. Great on gas.

I got home, showered and threw on my favorite club outfit. Leather pants, sparkly top that showed off my ink, and my favorite heels. I was ready in an hour and still had a whole hour before I was supposed to be there. It's a fifteen minute drive, I calculated how much time I would need to do a quick sketch and sat down with my book.

I flipped through the pages until I found a blank one and started to sketch. It's was gonna be something for my foot, something simple, hopefully. All my drawings start simple, then they turn into monsters that I have to tame. I always have to cut shit out or minimize something, Jake is used to it by now though.

Jake does all my tattoos, I never let anyone else touch me with a gun. For me, there has to be a certain amount of trust involved, I would never let someone I didn't know put ink in my skin. I trust Jake, he would never fuck me up. I did envy the people who could come in and let a stranger mark them with something extremely permanent, they had it easy. If someone even pretends to touch me with a tattoo gun I start to hyperventilate, I know I know, I've got issues.

I sketched out a voodoo doll, she had sad eyes and needles sticking out of her every which way. I had to stop myself from adding a background scene, if the puss wanted action I had to stop now. I closed up my book and put it on the kitchen counter, I always made sure to keep it off the floor. One time, I came home from a night of drinking and heaved on my old book. It was, by far, the worst day of my life.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I cursed at myself for not bringing a jacket, it was freezing tonight. I got to my car quickly and let it warm up before I started driving.

I flipped through the stereo channels and finally settled on one that was playing a song I vaguely recognized. I hummed along while I drove and felt the excited of getting laid come over me. Some may say I'm promiscuous but they don't know me, it's really not something that I can control. I'm a slave to my puss, and that's just fine with me.

I mean, I'm 23 years old, aren't I supposed to be shopping around right now? Looking for "The One" or some bullshit? Whatever, people can talk shit all they want.

Truthfully, I don't regret anything I've done. I'm a strong believer in accepting your past and embracing the future. If you go around all day whining about what happened before you'll never get anywhere in life, and I'm going places. I think every one night stand has taught me something about myself, taught me who I am. No one can tell me that what I do is wrong, because I know who I am.

I got to Heaven's and paid the parking fee, chills went through my body when I got out of the car. I headed towards the entrance and looked around for...fuck, forgot his name. I couldn't see what's his name anywhere so I just went inside and ordered a shot.

By the time he found be I had downed 4 shots and was on my fifth, he definitely had some catching up to do. He ordered his shots and started downing them, he looked like he was going to throw up after each one. Pussy.

I pulled my phone out and shot Jake a text saying that I would definitely wait for him and started heading to the dance floor with what's his name behind me.

He was already stumbling when we got out there, when would I ever meet someone who could hold their liquor as well as I can?

I pushed my ass into his crotch and swayed my hips from side to side, surprisingly he moved with me. Apparently he could dance even when drunk, I knew there was a reason I liked him so much.

We danced for a good 30 minutes before I could heard Jake yelling crude comments at me from the bar. I gave him a smile and told him I'd be back in a little bit, surely he could find some girl to dance with until I was ready to go.

Jake was downing shots when I got to him, I grabbed a shit glass and clinked mine with his. We downed them at the same time and had a laughing fit over nothing in particular. That's why I love Jake so much, we just get each other. He's one of the few people who get my humor, and don't judge me by my sexual activities. Although, his sex life is as active as mine, we are one in the same when it comes to getting laid.

"So where's this kid with the lips?" I looked out to the dance floor and raked over all the bodies until I found his face, he was dancing with some girl who looked like she was 16 years old and barely got her period.

I pointed to him and rolled my eyes at Jake.

"Dick is dick." He shrugged his shoulders and scanned the crowd for any girls he might go for.

"Let's dance B." I nodded and grabbed his hand, I pulled him to the dance floor with me and we instantly pressed our bodies together. We could dance like, hell we could even make out a little bit and it wouldn't lead to anything.

Our promise to each other meant far more than getting laid. Not to be cocky or anything, but we are both attractive people, we don't have problems in that department.

We ground on each other until I saw what's his name walking up to us, he looked a little irate. Jake instantly backed off, we never cock blocked one another. He kissed my cheek and headed towards the bar, I saw a girl making her way over to him and crossed my fingers for him.

What's his face was staring at me like I'd just told him I was a man, he'd obviously forgotten that he too had been dancing with someone else. I'm not a jealous person, I had no problems sharing my men with others, I'm no stranger to the occasional threesome.

I guess you would call me bi sexual, I am somewhat attracted to girls, nothing compared to my love for the dick though. Making out with girls is a great way to get guys though, they come running when they see two girls connected at the mouth.

I gave him a smile before I grabbed his hand and headed for the door, my bed was calling to me. He complied and I saw the girl he was dancing with looking disappointed that he was leaving. He started to grope me by the time we got to my car, I pushed him off of me and pointed to the passenger seat.

He walked around the car and got in, I took a deep breath trying to judge if I was okay to drive or not. I got in and started the car, he was looking at me like we were gonna fuck right here.

I chuckled a little and started to drive, I flipped through the stations and settled on some talk show that was on. For the rest of the drive I focused on the road, trying my hardest to stay in between the lines.

We got to my apartment building and I led the way to my apartment, he followed silently. I could here him stumbling around behind me and prayed that he wouldn't pass out on me, that would be a huge disappointment.

He seemed to be doing okay as I unlocked my door and let him in first, as soon as I was inside I was ripping my shirt over my head. I moved to him and yanked his up, he lifted his arms and let me slide it over his head. Next was his jeans, I slid them down slowly and eyed his dick. I smiled when I saw that it was standing straight up, they always love the girls with tattoos.

I walked towards my bedroom and motioned for him to followed, he wasn't stumbling anymore, thank god.

I pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him, he fought with the button on my jeans. I got frustrated with his attempts quickly and undid them for him, I slid off the bed and slid them down my legs. I opted for no bra or panties tonight, he sure did love that.

His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw that I was commando, I slid his boxers down his legs and licked my lips at the sight of his dick. The fact that I didn't even remember his name flashed through my mind but I ignored it, the alcohol had definitely taken effect.

Everything got really hazy after that, I vaguely remember him being okay in bed, definitely nothing special. He wanted me to do all the work, men are so selfish sometimes.

I woke up to him whining something about his stomach or head or something. I went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower, I hoped that by the time I was done he would be gone.

No such luck, he actually had the nerve to ask to shower with me. I quickly shooed him away and told him to be gone by the time I got out, he agreed but didn't seem very happy.

He was like a child, he looked like he was pouting, like I was gonna take care of him today. Uh, yeah right.

I got out and saw that he had gathered his clothes and left. Ah, the walk of shame. After having to walk home with no shoes one time I vowed that I would always bring them back to my house, I'd never go to theirs. Plus, boys live like pigs.

I ran my brush through my hair and made a note that I needed a trim soon, I always keep my hair right above my ass, anything longer gets pretty hippyish.

I threw on jeans and a t shirt and headed out the door, I planned to have Jake do the tattoo on my foot today. If he was feeling okay that is, luckily I never get hangovers. Jake however, spends the majority of his mornings cuddling with the toilet.

I got to the shop to find Jake looking surprisingly well, he smiled big at me when I walked in. I gave him an equally as big smile and chuckled a little, he had explained to me after we first moved in that he could hear all my sexual activities through the walls.

"Good night B?" I nodded at him and got my sketchbook out of my bag.

I showed him the doll and told him I wanted it on my foot, since Sunday's were our slowest day he agreed. I sat in the chair and prepped my foot for him, since he did it for free I figure I could help him as much as possible.

I got his ink ready and put his gun together, I did everything except put his gloves on his hands for him. It was our little routine, I would get everything ready for him and right before he put the stencil to my skin he would kiss the area that was about to become inked forever. It was the one thing that was consistent in my life, my little tattoo routine with Jake. I don't think it will ever change, I love it to much.

He kiss the top of my foot and pretended like he was grossed out, the whole time smiling. I smiled back and laid back in the chair. I closed my eyes and nodded my head telling him I was ready. I felt the needle on my skin and it was almost erotic, that's the thing about tattoos, it was truly a sexual experience.

The artist gets to see you at your most vulnerable, the pain is almost orgasmic.

**A/N: Let me know what you think guys:) Reviews=happy faces. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a pretty positive response from the last chapter, everyone seems to like tattooed Bella:) Most of this is gonna be in BPOV, I haven't decided if I wanna do any EPOV. Let me know if you'd like to see anything from Edward. Please please please review:) Sadly, I thrive off of your opinions. **

**Outfits for this story and my other story are on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I own a black lab named Baloo, he's currently driving me insane with his bone. **

BPOV

The tattoo took less time than I thought it would, I forgot how fast Jake tattooed, much faster than me. She looked amazing, so broken and sad. Every time I look at it I get the biggest smile on my face, I've been wanting to get something done on my foot for a long time. I have to admit, I never thought I would love the pain as much as I do.

It's such an escape for me, it's even better than being the one doing a tattoo. Like I said before, Jake is the only one who's ever shared the experience with me, and that sits well with me. I don't need a list of names to read when people ask who did them all, one name is perfect.

I realize how picky I must seem, that's just in my nature. No one draws my stuff either, I draw everything myself. You should have seen me when he was doing my back piece, I'm too much of a control freak for that. I was freaking out the entire time, making Jake show me in the mirror every 5 minutes, it was not the best few hours of our relationship.

Jake was ready to rip my hair out by the time he was finished, it turned out perfectly though. All my tattoos are perfect, at least to me. Everyone wonders what they all mean, truthfully I have no idea. I just see it in my mind and sketch it in my book, they all turn out way better than I could imagine.

Jake wrapped me up and slid my foot into my slipper before he let me out of the chair, he didn't charge me anything of course. Emm never minds us tattooing each other for free, he knows how hard we work for him.

Jake showed me the sketch he's been working on, he's adding on to his back piece. We set a date to start it and I said goodbye before I headed out.

I stopped by at the coffee shop down the road before I headed back to my building.

I stopped short when I saw them, they had to be 3 of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. They literally made me gawk at them, the girls were completely flawless, not a hair out of place. All 3 of them were wearing distressed clothes, perfectly distressed. They were clearly designer, whereas mine were mostly from local thrift stores and the mall.

If this were high school, they were the popular kids. The walked perfectly, more like flowed perfectly. They walked as if they were floating above the ground, not actually making contact. I rolled my eyes at the idea of them tripping over a crack in the sidewalk.

I snapped out of my trance and watched them walk by, the short hair girl smiled at me, I wondered why I hadn't ever seen her around before.

Then I actually looked at him, for the first time I let my eyes rake over his frame starting at the shoes. His jeans were tight in all the right places and the flannel shirt he was wearing clung to his forearms, I could feel my panties get wet.

I moved to his face and was once again, stunned. His was by the far the best looking guy I've ever laid eyes on, and his eyes...his eyes seemed to see right through me. He made me feel strangely naked, and I didn't mind it.

His eyes met mine and my panties were now soaked, I saw his tongue shoot out and run across his bottom lip. It glistened in the sun and held my attention for a few moments too long, he definitely noticed and grinned at me.

Good god, I've never wanted someone as bad as I wanted him at this moment. It was like something took over and all I wanted to do was attack him right here in the parking lot.

He continued walking and I continued staring, my thought process stopped. I stood in front of my building completely confused by the whole thing, I just got laid last night, how could I want it so bad again?!

I would never understanding how my puss works, she definitely has a mind of her own. I sighed at myself and tried to shake it off.

I couldn't get my mind off of him while walking to my apartment, what was it about this guy that had me going like this?

I laid down on my couch and flipped through the channels on the TV, of course, nothing was on. I settled for old reruns of some sitcom from the nineties. I snuggled into the couch and tried to get my muscles to relax.

I heard my phone beep and tried to reach for my purse from where I was sitting, I had to roll halfway off the couch to grab it, I growled at the phone as I settled back in.

I flipped it open and opened the text, it was from Jake.

_Clean your tat B. -J_

I sent him a thank you text and slid my slipper off my foot, the plastic wrap was already collecting fluids.

I made my way to the bathroom and peeled the wrap from my skin, I washed it with water and applied the ointment I had leftover from my last tattoo. She was looking pretty red already, and it stung a little when I put more plastic wrap over it. Nothing I wasn't used too though, when I did my back I had to have Jake come over to help me clean it, now _that_ sucked.

I pulled my t shirt down and stared at my chest in the mirror, the color held well over the months since I got it.

It's an anatomical heart with strings tied around it, 2 sparrows are pulling the strings in opposite directions towards my shoulders. Essentially their squeezing the life from the heart, this one did mean something to me. It represents my parents, they divorced when I was 15 and it affected me pretty badly, I blamed myself for the longest time. Jake helped me realize that it wasn't my fault, and how wrong it was of them to put me in the middle of them.

I lost myself for awhile after they separated, I couldn't function properly and developed a eating disorder. I felt like if I punished myself enough it would make up for their divorce, it seems silly now but I thought it was serious then.

I make a point to stare at the sparrows at least once a day, to remind me of that bad time in my life. This always get better eventually, and the pain is worth it. I've been wanting to get a tattoo that says something about the pain being worth the it, or having no regrets, something of that nature. I couldn't seem to think of anything though, it'll come to me eventually.

I fixed my t shirt and went back to my couch potato state, it felt so good to just sit here and relax, to have nothing to do. I spend most of my time working and fucking, it leaves little time to just relax and do nothing.

I fell asleep for half an hour and woke up starving, I realized that I haven't eaten all day. That definitely wasn't good since I just got a tattoo.

I fixed a sandwich and flipped through a magazine while I ate.

I finished up and cleaned the dishes, I spent the rest of the day lounging on the couch and sleeping for small increments of time.

I fell asleep at 8:00 feeling like a grandma, but I still didn't care, it felt nice to catch up on my sleep.

**XXX**

I woke up feeling like I slept a little too good, I didn't want to pull myself away from the warmth of my comforter.

I finally got up after pressing the snooze but at least 3 times, I showered and went through my closet. I have 3 sections of clothes; work clothes, going out clothes, and relaxing clothes. I flipped through my work shirts until I found one that was semi-cute and comfortable at the same time, paired with jeans and boots and I was ready to go.

I grabbed my bag as I walked out the door and locked it behind me, I made my way out of the building and noticed it was starting to get cold already.

I told mother nature that it was barely September and that I wanted another month of summer before it got too cold to wear skirts.

She seemed to agree with me because the sun came out as I was getting to the shop, I unlocked the door and got everything ready for the day.

I don't know why we open so early, no one ever comes in before 11. Emm still insists on opening at 9:00 sharp, I really didn't blame him. If some strange person really wanted a tattoo this early in the morning we were the only shop open. Emm is smart as fuck when it comes to running his business, he definitely knows when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em.

I prepped both the stations and stocked all the new piercings that had come in last nights order, there was definitely a few that I would have to buy for myself. Did I mention my piercings yet?

I have a total of 6 piercings, only one on my face. This is normally the part where everyone giggles and assumes I'm some whore or something. I don't consider myself a whore or a slut, I give myself variety. There's nothing wrong with variety.

I got my lip pierced as soon as I turned 18, I wear a horseshoe hoop in it, it's the most conventional piercing I have.

I also have both my nipples pierced, barbells in them both, the guys go _crazy_ for those. Their pretty damn pleasurable for me as well.

I have 2 surface piercings on my chest, both have diamond studs. They are my personal favorite, I wanted them for so long but I was always such a chicken. When everyone started coming in asking for them I figured I had to practice on someone, and I'm the best candidate for a practice dummy. They didn't hurt as bad as I though they would.

The finally, and most gasped about, piercing is my clit. I got it done about a year ago, and since I couldn't do it myself for obvious reasons, I had Jake do it. Hands down the most awkward 30 minutes of my life, he was literally staring at my puss the entire time. She normally doesn't get stage fright, but that was a special circumstance.

Most people take one look at me and run in the opposite direction, only people who have tattoos and piercings actually stick around to get to know the real me. That's why the majority of my friends are involved in the tattoo business, no one else cares to find out who I am.

It's okay though, I like it this way. I prefer to be around people who are different, the cookie cutter image is not for me.

That's why I don't get involved in relationships, even a man who can give me the best lay of my life won't last longer than a month. I lose interest, or they get freaked out by just how controlling I really am. We go our separate ways and never look back, that's exactly the way I like it.

The only real relationship I've ever had was Jake, and that wasn't exactly functional. We fought constantly and they only time we were somewhat nice to each other was after we fucked, then we'd cuddle for half and hour and go back to our normal selves. He wasn't made to be in a relationship with me, he's just my best friend. Not even Jake can handle my controlling tendencies.

I picked out a few pretty green studs for my chest and set them aside for me, they reminded me of that man's eyes. They compared nothing to the brightest of his, but they were still a very close match. I scowled at myself for bringing him up, I barely forgot about him yesterday and now I turned around and did this.

_That's just great Bella. _

I stopped myself before the conversation with myself went any further, I didn't want to seem crazier than I actually am.

When the clock hit 11:30 a group of college girls walked in and looked through the tattoo books, a few wandered over to the piercing counter where I was sitting.

They looked through the cases and pointed out some jewelry, I didn't think they would actually get something so I didn't pay attention to what they were looking at. I continued flipping through my magazine until I heard one of them making a decision.

She had decided on a nipple ring, just one for now though, so very typical.

She picked out jewelry and I pointed her to the piercing room. I got all the supplies and headed into the room, she was sitting nervously on the chair. She looked like she was about to puke, her face was even a light shade of green.

"Just relax, it's not gonna hurt as bad as you think." It probably was gonna hurt pretty bad, especially if it got infected, but that wasn't exactly something to tell someone who looked like they were about to yak.

"Just take a deep breath, take off your top and bra please." I looked over at her as she pulled her shirt off, she had her belly button pierced. Once again, extremely typical for a college girl.

"Alright, I'm gonna count to 3 and then I want you to take a deep breath and exhale slowly. You're gonna feel a pinch when I put the jewelry in."

She nodded her headed and squeezed the sides of the chair, I could see her knuckles go white.

I rubbed her nipple with alcohol and placed the needle against it, I made sure it was even and started counting. I said three and saw her chest rise, I pushed the needle through her flesh and felt her exhale. I let it sit for a few moments before I got the jewelery ready and put in it.

This was another very sexual experience, especially one like this. I tried to make everyone feel comfortable, but you can only be so comfortable when you're exposed to someone you don't even know.

I'm probably the only person on the planet who doesn't mind being naked in front of people, even when I'm feeling bloated and ugly I don't mind. Nudity is completely natural, the human body is a piece of art that deserves to be admired. I definitely don't mind mine being admired, I thought about how I could do well being a model for an art class.

I made a note that I should check into it, see how much they pay someone to do something like that. The thought of being paid to model nude made my panties wet, what can I say, I love everything about sex. That's just who I am, take it or leave it.

I put a bandage over her nipple and gave her a sheet about the after care. She seemed to be feeling better, her color had come back somewhat and she was breathing at a normal pace. There's always a few people who faint from the nerves, they're the best ones. It's normally some big buff guy who thinks he can handle anything, as soon as they see the needle they freak.

Jake does well though, and he's pretty big. I wondered to myself how Emm would do in the piercing chair, I bet he could handle it.

I collected her money and wrote her a receipt, they left giggling like crazy. They didn't think she would really do it, boy did she prove them wrong.

After they left it got really quiet, Jake was due in at 2:00 and it was already 12:30, I crossed my fingers that the time would pass quickly.

It did pass quickly, 2 other people came in and looked through the books. They left with a business card and said they would schedule an appointment, Jake got there 20 minutes early.

I gave him a big smile when he asked to see my tattoo, he always took such good care of me.

I slipped my foot from my boot after he scolded me about not wearing my slippers, I rolled my eyes at his attempt to act angry. He could never really be mad at me, just like I could never be mad at him.

He peeled off the plastic wrap and examined it closely, I could tell it needed cleaned before he even said anything.

He went to the back and got out some soap and a washcloth. He was so gentle with me, treating me as if I could break at any second. He ran the cloth over my skin lightly, being careful not to damage the ink.

He rubbed ointment on my foot and wrapped it back up, I slipped in back in my boot disregarding the dirty look he gave me.

"So that guy Edward is gonna come in today and meet Emmett." I must have looked pretty confused because he started to complain before I could even question.

"I guess he's interested in tattooing, and Emm said to bring him in."

"Has he ever tattooed before?" He chuckled before he answered.

"No, that's what so weird about him. He doesn't even have any tattoos, he's completely bare. But he says he wants to do it, so Emm's gonna give him a shot."

_what. the. fuck. _

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard, have you looked at any of his sketches?"

"Yeah, a few. He's damn good, but I don't know how he'll do with a tattoo gun in his hand." Jake was very right, you could be the best artist in the world, that doesn't mean you can transfer that over to tattooing.

"It'll be interesting to see how he does, is he interested in getting any ink put on him?" I wondered how someone could want to tattoo someone if they've never been tattooed themselves.

"He's a lot like you actually, says he's never found anyone he trusts to do it, so he's never gotten any."

Like me? _Right. _The concept of someone being just like me made me laugh out loud.

"Ha. Well, you'll have to tell me how he does since I won't be here for the big tryout." I winked at him and snatched my bag from behind the counter.

He winked back at me and waved goodbye as I walked out the door, I remembered that I didn't have dinner plans and leaned my head back in.

"Wanna get dinner later?" I wasn't even sure his schedule.

"Uh, I think I work til close, but you could get takeout and bring it here if you want."

"Sounds good, I'll text you with options later."

"Mkay, bye B."

I waved bye one more time before I headed out the door, I stopped and got another coffee before I headed back to my building.

I half expected the popular kids to come walking out again, I was rather disappointed when I didn't see them.

I got into my apartment and went straight for the couch to crash, I fell asleep instantly.

**XXX**

I woke up at 7:30 to my phone ringing like crazy. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Jake, I totally spaced dinner.

"H-hello?"

"B! What the fuck dude?! I'm starving!" Shit.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, what do you want?" I crossed my fingers for something close, I could hear my stomach rumbling.

"Chinese is fine, I'll have my usual. Get something for Emm and Edward too." Asshole.

"Ugh, fine. Am I supposed to guess what to get them?"

"Just get them the same as me, and you're buying since you forgot." _F__uck you. _

I got up and headed out the door with my bag.

The Chinese place was 10 minutes away so I decided to drive to get there quicker. I called on the way and placed my order, it came to 50 fucking dollars. Christ, their an expensive bunch of assholes.

I picked up the food and made my way back to the shop, I stopped by a gas station and got a 30 pack of bud and a pack of ciggies, I had a feeling we'd be getting drunk tonight.

I was greeted at the door by Emmett grabbing at the food bags, I had to physically threaten him to get him to back the fuck off so I could sort through everything. I got everything out on the counter before I even saw him.

He was sitting on one of the couches staring at me, the popular boy. The boy with the green eyes. The cream my panties boy. Sitting here, on my shop's couch. Who _is_ this guy?

"B, this is Edward." Jake was coming out of the piercing room with his sketchbook in his hand.

He walked over to Edward and sat down next to him and showed him all his sketches, some he pointed to pieces on his arms and showed him the sketch compared to the tattoo.

Edward glanced from the sketchbook to his arm and back again, he snuck a few glances at me that made me blush a little bit.

Wait. _What?!_ Me blushing? Bella Swan blushing? From some random guy looking at her? I have officially lost it, someone call the white coats cause I need some help.

I could hear Emmett shoveling the food into his mouth, he was making noises like he couldn't breathe. If it was anyone else I probably would have been concerned, but since it was Emm I tried my best to ignore him.

Emmett is probably my favorite person on this planet other than Jake. He is the big brother I never had, if I ever couldn't defend myself I could always count on him. He looks out for me all the time, he always has my best interest at heart. Plus he's my boss, so I gotta love him for paying me to do something I love.

"So Emm, is tonight the night you let me break your cherry?" I grinned at our little inside joke.

"Definitely not B." I could hear him fighting a chuckle around the food, he might actually choke or something.

I turned to him and kissed his cheek mid chew, he smile at me and swallowed the glob of food he had in his mouth.

"I promise that I'll let you do it though B, just not tonight." I could definitely handle that.

"Aw Emm, that's the sweetest thing I've heard all day." I registered the fact that my body was not reacting the way it should be right now, I felt this sensation in my gut that was pulling me to turn around. I fought it as long as I could before it got unbearable, I turned to find him staring at me again.

I was starting to get worried about whatever was happening to me, Emmett broke the silence that had fallen over the gorup.

"So Edward, you gonna let B tattoo you?" I gave me a questioning look, why me?

"Um, I'm not sure yet. Let me think about it tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow, okay?" Emmett nodded his head.

"B's the best there is, she can handle anything you throw at her. She does all of Jake's shit."

Edward looked a little skeptical, like maybe what he was saying wasn't true.

"Okay, well I'll think about it." Emmett wasn't giving up, what is with him tonight, he never does this kind of shit.

"No charge either, everything you want is free. You can take that as a 'you're hired'." once again, what. the. fuck.

Edward's smile got bigger than I'd ever seen it, his eyes lit up as well. They sparkled against the light and I found myself in the familiar trance.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it." He seemed shy, like he was holding himself back from saying how he really felt. I wondered if my presence had anything to do with that.

We spent the rest of the night bullshitting and eating Chinese food. The beer went fast and Edward decided it was time to get home.

I stayed and helped Jake and Emm close the shop, I kiss Emm goodbye and gave Jake a ride home.

We said our goodbyes and headed to our separate apartments.

I got undressed and pulled my pajama shirt over my head, I slid into my bed and sunk into my mattress.

My dreams were filled with those eyes. Those bright green eyes occupied my mind all night long.

**A/N: So let me know what you think guys:) Outfits on my page, leave me something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I'm getting a pretty positive response from everyone, I wish everyone everyone who's favoriting/alerting would leave me a review and let me know what you think:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I own a dryer that is so unpleasantly broken right now. **

BPOV

I woke up the next day feeling like I slept on my neck the wrong way, even a hot shower couldn't fix it. I continued my morning routine of looking through my work clothes for something to wear, I opted for a cotton shirt with ruffles on the shoulders. Paired with jeans and a pair of flats, I'm ready to go.

I grabbed my bag on the way out the door and was on my way, I decided to stop by and get some breakfast before work. Needless to say, the line at the bagel shop was ridiculously long.

I made it to the shop 5 minutes before I was supposed to open, I shook my head at myself for deciding today of all days to get a bagel. Now I'm gonna have to rush to put everything away before people start getting here.

I practical inhaled my bagel before I started unpacking the boxes we got in, this time it's new ink. I looked through all the colors before I stocked up both of the stations and wiping everything down.

I turned on the radio and looked through the stations for something to listen too, I settled on some station playing the top 40's. I hummed to the music as I windexed the glass cases, I was just about to windex the front windows when I heard the bells chime on the door.

I turned around to find the popular girl with short black hair standing in front on me, she have a strange grin on her face. I stared at her for a little too long before I realized that she probably wanted something if she came in here, she wasn't even looking at anything. Just standing there, staring right back at me. It wasn't uncomfortable though, it felt strangely familiar.

"Hey, are you looking for anything in particular?" I tried to guess what she wants but couldn't think of anything, usually I'm so good at it.

"Um, I'm thinking about getting something pierced but I don't know what I want." Ah, a piercing.

"Do you have any other piercings?" I could see that nothing on her face was pierced so I assumed that she didn't have anything else, people normally start at the top and work their way down the body.

"I had my belly button pierced but took it out when everyone started getting it." I chuckled a little bit at her reasoning, her voice suggested that she was just like every other college girl that came in. It was almost as if she was singing instead of talking.

"Okay, well I do all the piercings here. You can look through the cases for a piece of jewelery you like, then you can decide if you wanna get it." Normally people feel better about getting piercings after they see the jewelery.

"Do you have any piercings other than your lip?" She obviously didn't see my chest piercings.

I walked over to her and pulled my necklace away from my chest. I pointed to each of the piercings and gave her a smile.

"I have these 2, my nipples, and my clit done." I waited for her shocked reaction to my openness, she seemed intrigued more than anything.

"You have your _nipples_ done?" Her smile was getting bigger by the moment.

"Yup, I've had 'em done for a few years."

"Oh wow, did they hurt?" This was the most asked question of all time, everyone wants to know just how much pain I went through to get the pleasure.

"Um, yeah. I mean, all piercings hurt to an extent. I think it's worth it though."

"That's so awesome. That's what I wanna get." Wow, she sure does make snap decisions.

"Uh, okay. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about getting it done. Now's the perfect time." Well alrighty then.

"Okay, you wanna just do one today? It can get a little overwhelming with both done." I would strongly advise against getting multiple piercings at one time, it's extremely hard to try to care for both of them at the same time.

"Sure, how long will I have to wait until I can get the other one done?"

"Well, it depends on how well you're other one heals. You'll have to come back in at least every other day so I can check it out."

"Okay, I can definitely do that. So, let's do it!" She was getting more excited by the second. She didn't seem nervous like most girls who get them done, she just keeps surprising me.

I pointed her to the back room and told her to remove her top and bra. She practically skipped all the way there, I chuckled a little and got the supplies ready.

She had been looking at a barbell with blue diamonds on the ends before she went back so I just grabbed that one, if she didn't like it she could change it after it heals.

I got everything together and headed back to the piercing room, I repeated yesterday's process on her. She seemed fine with the pain, she even let out a slight moan when I put the jewelery in, I can't say it didn't make me a little wet.

She was extremely cute, her hair was perfectly in place. She had it strategically messy, she wore light makeup and lots lipgloss.

I took a second to look over her outfit, she was wearing jeans and a tank top with some rose things on the shoulder, she looked like a little doll.

Her skin was pale like mine, she's probably one of the only people on the planet who's skin matched mine. Living in Forks left little sunlight to get a tan, I like my skin this way though. I think it's looks better than some fake orange spray on tan that most girls go for.

I wrapped her up and watched her put her top back on, minus the bra. I gave her the after care sheet and reminded her to come in the day after tomorrow for me to look at it. I wrote out her receipt and collected her money, she had a huge stack of twenties in her wallet.

"So I'm new to the area and I don't really know any good clubs, wanna get drinks sometime?" I had totally forgot that she just moved here until just now, and that she was Edward's sister.

I could feel the blush creeping over my cheeks when I thought back to him stealing glances at me, I rolled my eyes at myself and zoned back into the conversation.

"Uh yeah that'd be great. I usually go over to Heaven's, it's like 15 minutes away. We could go tonight?" I didn't have any other plans tonight.

"Hell yeah girl, what time do you wanna meet up?" I thought about it for a minute before I answered her.

"Um, around 10:30? We can meet here and have a few drinks before we go?" I started to get excited about going out tonight, hopefully I could find a guy to take home.

"That sounds great, do you mind if I invite my sister and brother?" My heart skipped a beat when she mentioned inviting Edward. Maybe he could be the guy I bring home, my puss loved that idea.

"Yeah no problem, I'm gonna invite my friends, Jake and Emmett." I'm pretty sure they'll wanna hang, they always do.

"Okay great, I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She held her hand out to me and I shook it.

"I'm Bella, but you can call me B." I had a feeling that we were gonna become good friends, might as well tell her my nickname now.

"Alright, see ya at 10:30." She waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

I sat for the rest of the day listening to music and reading magazines. Jake got there at around 2:00 and I left to get us lunch.

I got a few burgers and sodas before I headed back to the shop. We ate in silence while we listened to music, he mentioned something about some girl he met this morning at the coffee shop. Some girl that, and I quote, rocked his world. It made me laughed so loud my stomach hurt.

We finished eating and I headed home. I spent the rest of the day trying to sketch out a hippie looking skull that I want to get on my shoulder blade. I sketched it a few times before I finally got it just the way I wanted it, it was pretty consistent with the rest of my tattoos.

I dig color, I hate the traditional black and white tattoos. They remind me too much of prison tats, plus I love looking at my skin and seeing a rainbow of different colors.

I was starting to lose places to put anymore tattoos, I had my shoulder blades and one spot on my arm left. I'm not really sure if I wanna put any ink on my legs, I kinda like the way they look right now.

I decided to get my outfit ready for tonight before I did my hair and makeup. I went through my going out clothes until I found something I thought was rather sexy, I can't believe I want to look sexy for Edward.

I picked out a cute dress that had a strap over one shoulder, I got out my favorite heels and headed to the bathroom to start on my makeup.

I went for a smoky eye and some sheer lipgloss, I let my hair fall in waves around my shoulders.

I was ready to go by 10:00 and figured I should leave now since I still need to stop by the liquor store.

I got a bottle of vodka and a bottle of Jager and made my way to the gas station to pick up red bull and orange juice.

I got to the shop just as Alice was walking in, I didn't see Edward or her sister though. I wondered to myself if I got all dressed up for no reason, I rolled my eyes at myself.

I got inside and unloaded all the stuff I got, Jake immediately went for the Jager and red bull. He poured everyone a Jager bomb and passed them out. Alice spoke up before we could down our drinks.

"Edward and Rosalie will be here any minute, think we could wait for them?" I could wait all day for Edward.

"Sure Alice, so how's your piercing? Did you change the dressing?" I wasn't sure if she wanted me to reveal that it was her nipple that she got pierced to the boys. Emm and Jake were busy doing something on the other side of the room, but I'm sure they could hear the word nipple from a mile away.

"It's okay, it's really sore but I was expecting that." I nodded my head and looked over at Emm who was going through Jake's portfolio with him.

Edward and the blond walked in 5 minutes later baring gifts, in both hands they held liquor bottles. I could see that one was 99 apples, which is actually one of my favorites, I had no idea what the other one was.

The blond was the first to speak.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie."

Since I'm the middle man I figured it's my job to make the introductions.

"Hey I'm Bella, but you can call me B." I motioned to Jake and Emm.

"That's Jake, and Emmett." She waved hello to each of them.

Edward made his way over to Alice and I, he put the bottles down and went to see what Jake and Emm were up to. I could hear them talking about tattoos, getting or giving I'm not sure.

Alice gave me a strange look and an evil grin.

"You are totally smitten with my brother." It was more of a statement than a question, like she knew the answer already.

"He's hot as fuck that's for sure, I haven't even spoken to him yet." I couldn't be smitten if I didn't even know the guy.

"Well I can tell that he likes you, he keeps looking over here at you." I looked over my shoulder to see if she was telling the truth, and he was staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Alright, alright. Let's drink already!" I looked around to make sure everyone had a Jager bomb and raised my glass in a toast.

"To new friends." Everyone repeated after me and chugged their drink, it was a stiffy to say the least. I enjoyed the taste of the red bull and made myself a screwdriver.

After 3 more drinks I announced that it was time to go, I could already feel the alcohol setting in.

We called a taxi and waited outside for it to come, we had to have 2 come for all of us. Girls in one, boys in the other.

The taxi ride seemed short, the 3 of us sang out loud to girls just wanna have fun while the taxi drive rolled his eyes at us. I threw a 20 at him when we got to Heaven's and made sure we all had our things before we let him pull away.

The boys were right behind us, they were practically screaming at the top of theirs lungs about grinding on girls or something. I motioned for them to hurry up and we all made our way inside.

We got a table and ordered some drinks before we made our way to the dance floor. The alcohol was taking control by the time I started dancing.

At first I was dancing with Alice and Rosalie, but then Rosalie moved to Emmett and Jake moved to me. We made an Alice sandwich, she definitely enjoyed that. I think I may have even have picked up on some flirting between Jake and Alice, they made an odd couple.

I rested my arms on her shoulders and pushed my crotch into her ass, it felt nice to have someone to dance with other than just Jake. Alice is a great dancer by the way.

I felt someone move up behind me and push into me, I could tell it was a man by the bulge in his pants but didn't turn around to see exactly who it was.

I figured it was some random guy, and I was just fine with that. I grounded my ass into his crotch and listened to him moan, my stomach felt strange. Like it wanted me to turn around, so I did.

Shocked was definitely not the right word, standing behind me looking like complete sex was Edward. He gave me an evil grin before he pulled me into his and swayed our hips together. We continued to dance like that until I felt like my bladder was about to burst.

I leaned into his ear and tried my hardest not to attack his neck.

"I have to pee, meet me at the table in 5 minutes."

He nodded his head and I made my way to the bathroom, I looked behind me to see him watching me walk away. I relieved myself quickly and made my way back to our table. Rosalie and Emm were all over each other, she was sitting in his lap and he was ravishing her neck and chest.

I let them do their thing and downed the drink I had waiting for me, I felt Edward walk up before I actually saw him. My stomach did that thing again and I smiled to myself.

"So, you wanna go dance some more?" His voice is so fucking hot.

"Yeah, let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him back out to where Alice and Jake were practically humping each other. I moved behind Alice and pressed myself against her pulling Edward behind me. We became some orgy like choo choo train, I loved it.

I could already see our little group forming, I thought to the future. About group dates and all of us hanging out at the shop. Emmett seems to love Rosalie already, I have to admit that they make a great couple.

Rosalie is one of the most beautiful creatures on this planet, and Emmett is just as sexy as her.

Alice and Jake, on the other hand, didn't seem to fit together as perfectly. At best they could be fuck buddies, I could just tell that he wasn't her type.

We danced for a good hour before we were all sweaty and ready to go, Emm and Rosalie had already taken a cab home so the rest of us could fit in one cab.

I sat in the middle of Jake and Edward while Alice sat in the front, she looked more than uncomfortable to be sitting next to a strange man. She got over it as soon as we turned down our street and started asking him if he would turn up the radio. He ignored her the best he could.

We made our way to our apartments together until it was time for us all to separate. Alice followed Jake to his apartment while Edward walked me to mine.

Something about him made me want to make this last, to not make this another one night stand. Maybe it's because he's gonna be working with me now and I didn't wanna fuck it up already. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to fuck him, yet.

We got to my apartment and it felt, oddly, like a date. Like I was 16 again and he had to kiss me goodbye at the door.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into me, just when I thought he was gonna turn it into a hug he surprised me.

He lips were warm against mine, I was almost to shocked to kiss him back, almost. I opened my lips and let my tongue explore his, we continued kissing like that for at least 5 minutes.

I knew it was time to stop when we started panting into each other's mouths, I pulled back hesitantly and placed one more kissed on his lips.

I gave him the sweetest smile I could and told him goodnight.

I laid in bed that night thinking that tonight is the best night I've had in a long time, and I didn't even get laid. I took note that I didn't constantly think about sex when I'm around Edward, I'm actually capable of picturing him in my life. Not just another one night stand, I could picture us going on dates and handing out together.

I fell asleep thinking about exactly what all of this meant, what is it about Edward that makes my mind overrule my puss.

**A/N: okay guys, first kiss? Check. I have to be honest, I'm not exactly sure where I'm gonna take this story. I started writing with a small idea of how I wanted it to be and I'm just freeballing it. **

**I'm a fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants kinda gal. **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I appreciate each and every one of you. **

**Outfits on my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, as of right now I've had over 500 hits today. You have no idea how excited that makes me. **

**I listened to "Seventeen Ain't So Sweet" on repeat during this chapter, I totes love that song. **

**I post all outfits for this story on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I own a baby gate, I don't even have kids. **

BPOV

Wednesday is by far the worst day of my week, it's sits right in between the weekends, if I became president tomorrow I would declare ever Wednesday a no-work day. That way everyone would love Wednesday's from now on.

I got up and decided on no shower today, I figured I could just throw my hair in a ponytail. I went straight to the kitchen and got a bottle of water, I was a little hungover from last night.

I went through all my work clothes looking for something to wear, I noticed that I'm being extra picky today, most likely because I knew Edward was gonna be there.

I realized this morning how strange it was that I kissed him last night, I've never even had a conversation with him. Oh well, I do that with other random guys all the time, he's no different. I noticed that I was trying to convince myself that he wasn't any different than the other guys I've been with, he's just some guy.

I couldn't deny the connection I felt with him though, I was like a magnet to him last night. Something inside me was pulling me towards him, even if I didn't want to go.

I tried to shake off the thought of not having control of my life, it's ridiculous to think that there was some force out there shoving me and Edward together. Surely if I told him how I was feeling he'd laugh in my face.

Guys always like the girls with tattoos, that must be why he kissed me.

I opted for pink jeans and a black tank top, I slipped my feet in some ballet flats and headed out the door.

It was surprisingly warm outside today, I took that as a sign that today was gonna be a good day.

I opened the shop quickly and waited for someone to come in, the boredom was making my eyes droop.

I heard the bells chime and it shot me out of my boredom induced coma.

It was Edward, with a smile on his face.

I looked at the schedule Emm had posted on the wall and saw that he wasn't supposed to be here until 3, it was barely 12. I gave him a small smile and raised my eyebrows at him.

"What's up?" My voice cracked a little bit, god I'm so obvious.

"I came to get something done." He wanted me to do something to him? That sounded a little sexual, I kinda liked it.

"Um, okay."

"I wanna get something pierced, I figure I should start with a piercing and work my way up to tattoos." I nodded at him and motioned towards the jewelery cases.

"Pick out a piece of jewelery and I'll tell you where it goes on your body."

He got an evil grin and started looking over all the barbells.

He lingered by the ones that were for dicks, I almost thought he was gonna choose of them but he moved on. He finally settled at the tongue rings, once again my panties got wet for him. Just thinking about all the things he could do with his tongue, let alone if he got it pierced.

He picked out a plain black one and headed back to the piercing room. I got all the stuff together and followed him back there.

He didn't seem nervous at all, which made me suspicious.

"Have you ever gotten anything pierced before?" I assumed the answer was no, boy was I wrong.

"Yeah actually, I had my snake bites." I looked closer at his lips and saw the scars from where he had the lip rings.

"Why'd you take 'em out?"

"Work, I worked with my dad back in Chicago." I wondered what exactly his dad did for work, but decided I could ask another time.

"Okay. Stick your tongue out." He did as I told him too and I put the clamp on his tongue. I rubbed numbing gel on the spot where I would stick the needle. The feel of his tongue on my finger was erotic, even through a glove.

I put the needle against his tongue and told him to take a deep breath, he followed orders and I pushed it through his tongue. I slid the barbell through his tongue and twisted the top ball on.

I explained all the stuff on the care sheet instead of just handing it to him, he nodded his head when I was finished and got up from the chair.

I could feel his eyes on my ass while I walked out of the piercing room, I smiled to myself at the fact that he was checking me out. If he only knew how much I have checked him out since he popped into my little world.

I sat behind the counter while he took of his jacket and threw it on one of the couches, he turned around looking like he was in pain.

"Does it hurt?"

He tried to speak around his swollen tongue, but it barely sounded like a yeah. I got out the Tylenol and poured 2 into my hand. I put them on the counter and reached down to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

He swollen them and took a big gulp of water, I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. My panties were definitely affected by that small gesture, I rubbed my thighs together to get a little bit of friction.

I prayed that we would fuck soon, because I couldn't take much more of this cat and mouse game he was playing with me.

It seemed like he was constantly changing his mind about me, he wanted me one minute and didn't the next. It was only a matter of time before I explode all over the place, that would not be pretty.

I glanced at the clock and saw that Jake should be here in another hour or so, I began a silent countdown in my mind. The sooner I could get away from him the clearer my thoughts would be, he was like a foggy haze over my mind. All I can think about when he's around is the pull I feel to him, the feeling in my stomach telling me to kiss him again.

I realized he'd walked up to the counter, he was staring at my arms, obviously checking out the tattoos i had placed in various places.

He slid his fingers along the lines on my skin and gave me a questioning look.

I slid over where he had just touched, the contrast between the warmth of his skin and the chill of my skin gave me goosebumps. The chills ran through my entire body and settled in my toes, it felt strangely nice.

"They don't really mean anything, I just see them in my head and sketch them out. A week later their on my skin."

He nodded his head and continued to trace the planes of my skin, I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feeling of his fingertips on my skin.

I let out a slight moaning when he got to my shoulder, he continued over my collarbone and I could barely stand it anymore.

"So beautiful..." He trailed off. I had a hard time believing that he actually thought I'm beautiful. This man, who has no tattoos, thinks someone covered in them is beautiful? Highly unlikely.

He continued his feather-like strokes over my skin, I couldn't even look at him. I feared that when my eyes meet his I'd jump over the counter and latch onto him for dear life. My puss was begging for some other form of contact than what he was already giving me, I internally screamed at her to settle down.

He removed his fingers from my body, the loss of contact was mind numbing. I could live forever on his touch alone, forget sustenance all I need is Edward's hands.

I opened my eyes to find his face an inch from mine, he stared into my eyes as if he was searching for something. I let him explore my eyes feeling more vulnerable than I ever have, he continued searching in silence.

I wondered what exactly he was looking for in my eyes, I started to look for things in his eyes. I looked for some sort of truth about him, some revelation that would tell me who he was exactly.

I found nothing, and I don't think he found what he was looking for. Surely if this connection we had meant something we'd have some epiphany that this was true love.

There were no fireworks, the world didn't stop spinning around us, nothing special happened. He leaned in, and I leaned in and our lips met in a moment of complete bliss.

I thought that this is what a first kiss should be like, not hazy in our drunken state. We should relish each others lips and tongue and remember how we felt at this exact moment forever.

His tongue worked in sync with mine, they moved around each other perfectly. Like his was made for mine and mine for his. It seemed so strange to me to feel like this during a kiss.

Most guys I kiss are groping me before they even get their tongue in my mouth, his kiss was slow and sensual. He wasn't shoving his tongue down my throat like most guys, I definitely like his kissing better than the rough animalistic kissing of most men.

I could see the animal in Edward though, the side of him that probably only comes out behind closed doors. How much more perfect could this guy get?

If he truly is as great in bed as I think he will be then he has to be the perfect man. For the sake of experimenting I must find out just how good he is in the sack.

He pulled away at the perfect moment, just when we were starting to get breathless. He gave me a crooked smile and stroked my face with his hand. I ignored the fact that with any other guy I would have swatted his hand away and said something to the likes of, "Don't pet me like a dog." Edward is so very different, he wasn't petting me, he was _feeling_ me.

He rested his hand over the pulse point on my neck, I'm pretty sure he could feel how hard my heart is pounding right now.

My blush crept over my chest and settled on my cheeks, he chuckled a little when he noticed.

I took a deep breath just as I heard the bells on the door chime, of course Jake came at the worst time possible. Edward pulled his hand off my face quickly, clearly he didn't want anyone to know that he like a girl like me.

I could feel the tears starting to well in my eyes from the rejection, I laughed at the fact that I barely knew this guy and I was crying over him already. In no way, shape, or form could he be good for me.

I made my decision right then and there to ignore him to the best of my ability, I just know that he'll ruin the little world I've worked so hard to build. Like the big bad wolf blowing my house down, I just couldn't let that happen. If that means ignoring every instinct I have to go to him, so be it.

I grabbed my bag and kissed Jake on the cheek goodbye before heading out the door and making my way back to my building.

I didn't stop for coffee, or even look up from the sidewalk. Everyone would know how much he hurt me if they saw me like this, and no one can break Bella Swan. Bella Swan does the breaking.

Maybe this is karma coming around and biting me in the ass. From all my years of breaking hearts, now this man was here to break my heart. It made my heart hurt that much worse to think that he was gonna hurt me in some way.

Edward didn't seem like that type, but then again, I've never even really talked to him. I laughed at the way I was thinking, someone I haven't even had a conversation with could break my heart?

I got to my apartment and literally broke down crying when I saw my door, sitting in front on my door was a vase full of daisies. I knew before I even read the card that they were from him, I could just feel it.

I picked them up carefully, pulled the card out and read it to myself. Simple words for a simple man, he didn't have to write a whole sentence to make my heart flutter in my chest.

_Thinking of you. -Edward_

I wondered when exactly he sent these, they didn't look wilted enough to have been sent this morning. He seemed to be acting strange at the shop, like he knew something I didn't. This was obviously the secret, I took a deep breath and unlocked my door.

I carried the vase inside and set it on my kitchen counter. I pulled a chair away from my kitchen table and placed it right in front of the counter. I stared at it trying to decided how to take this gesture, I just spent my entire walk home telling myself I would stay as far away from Edward as possible. This left me more than a little confused, I can't possibly ignore the fact that he sent me flowers.

I stared at them, willing them to come alive and tell me what this means, what all of this means. I can't remember the last time I got flowers from anyone other than my dad. Not even Jake gets me flowers. Yet, Edward spends his money on a girl he doesn't even know.

I couldn't even begin to understand how his brain works, for a brief second I thought that maybe he felt something like what I feel for him.

I shook my head to myself. I sound completely insane, no one feels shit like this for someone they just met. Save it for the fairytales Bella.

I made my way to my room and laid down, a good nap should make everything better. I crossed my fingers that when I woke up I'd feel better about all of this.

**XXX**

I woke up feeling rested and ready to take on the Edward situation.

I made myself a sandwich and tried to watch some TV, my phone beeped letting me know I had a text.

I opened to see that Jake had sent me a text while I was napping, I opened it up and laughed to myself.

_Edward is really good B, and what the hell was the deal with earlier?-J_

I wondered if I should tell him the truth about Edward or not, I've never kept anything from Jake, especially about a guy. Our relationship is way more important to me than some guy, but Edward really isn't just some guy.

Wait. _What?! _What am I saying? Edward isn't just some guy? Why am I defending him to myself?

I left the questions unanswered and sent Jake a text back.

_I'll tell you later, that's cool that he's good.-B_

Best to keep it short, he'd have a million questions for me later if I gave away too much information right now. I wanted to tell him on my own terms, when and where I want.

I figured that now would be a good time to clean my apartment, I spent the next 2 hours scrubbing every surface I could reach. It made for a good distraction from everything else that's going on.

When 5:00 rolled around I figured I should make an appearance at the shop, I wanted to take Jake some dinner anyway. Plus he's probably wanna do something again tonight, most likely involving alcohol. I thought about what I wanted to do tonight, I couldn't anything that sounded fun. Definitely not the club, that seen was a little played out for me right now.

I grabbed my purse and headed to the coffee shop.

I got in line and ordered my coffee and checked out the board of advertisements they had, I noticed some local bands were gonna be playing at a bar near here and made a note to ask Jake if he wanted to go.

I got my coffee and headed to the shop, when I got there Edward was working on tattooing an orange. I laughed at how silly it used to seem to me, now it seems like a great technique for people wanting to tattoo.

Jake was flipping through a catalog of tattoo machines, I leaned over the counter to see what he was looking at. He pointed to the one wanted and kissed my cheek, I smiled at his gesture.

"Wanna get pizza for dinner?" I hoped he would say yes so I wouldn't have to go get take out.

"Yeah, that's sounds really good actually." He got the shop phone and threw it to me.

I called and ordered 3 large pizzas with bread sticks, I figured Emmett would be here soon. He can practically finish an entire pizza on his own, I rolled my eyes at how big of an appetite he has.

The pizzas got there 30 minutes later, Emmett arrived 10 minutes after the food. His eyes lit up at the sight of pizza boxes, thank god I ordered 3, he looked like he was about to attack anyone who tried to take his pizza away.

Rosalie and Alice came over a little while later, I mentioned to everyone that I wanted to go see a local band tonight. They all loved the idea, especially Jake for some reason.

I made a mental note to question his excitement later on, we decided to close the shop early and head to the bar at 9:00.

I thought about how much I'd been hanging out with these people, it'd be pretty nice to have people to hang out with every night. Other than Jake, I really didn't talk to any of my friends anymore.

I've been working a lot lately, I can barely find time to eat 3 meals a day let alone hang out with my friends.

9:00 came quickly, by the time we were all ready to go everyone was tipsy.

Edward had been avoiding me all night, even when I went out of my way to get close to him. He just pretended like I wasn't even there, most of the night he worked on various oranges that Jake had set up for him.

The only person he really spoke to was Alice, and they seemed to be arguing about something, I definitely wasn't interested in getting in the middle of their brother sister feud.

We all decided that we would walk to the bar, it was only like 10 minutes away.

It was freezing outside when we started walking, everyone got in their little pairs except for Edward and I, we were walking as far away from each other as we could get.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me backwards, I almost started to panic but something inside me told me I didn't need to be afraid. Everyone else was about 10 feet ahead of us before he said anything, his voice sent chills through my entire body.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He thought I was avoiding him?!

"I'm not. I thought you were avoiding me." We weren't even facing each other yet but I could see his face in my mind.

"I wasn't trying too, I didn't think you wanted anyone to know about us." I noticed that he was speaking rather well around his swollen tongue, I could understand everything he was saying.

"Is there an "us" to tell people about?" I had to be honest with him, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I need to know what's going on with the 2 of us.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewing. I'm gonna try out something new with this story, I've updated like every other day and it's getting a little crazy. I'm at 15 reviews right now, I'd like to get to 25 before I post another chapter:) Make it happen people! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So a lot of people are favoriting and putting this story on alert, I'm wanting more feedback from my readers though. You have no idea how awesome it makes me feel for you to tell me how much you love it, it makes me feel even better when you offer suggestions. **

**I'll post an update when I hit 40 reviews, I know it's a little more than last time but I'm trying to drag the lurkers out of the closet.**

**No outfit for this chapter, but there are for the others. Let me know what you think about them! And sorry if you find any mistakes, I'm desperately seeking someone to beta. Someone? Anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

EPOV

The first time I saw her I knew I had to have her, in some weird way I had to make her mine.

It's strange to think that this girl, who scares me half to death, is the girl I want the most. I've never seen something so small be so intimidating, I could definitely picture her kicking my ass if I said the wrong thing.

She literally stopped walking when we walked by her, she gaped openly. Clearly she has no shame.

Alice noticed her looking at us, I didn't hear the end of it for the rest of the day. She went on and on about how we_ needed _ to know that girl, that she had a feeling or some shit. I mean, how the fuck am I supposed to go up to a complete stranger and tell her that my sister had a feeling that we needed to be friends. Unlike Alice, I care if people think I'm insane.

We came here for a fresh start, and I intend to take advantage of the fact that no one knows who we are here.

Back in Chicago everyone knew everything about us, our lives consisted of nothing more than country clubs and hospital parties with my parents. I couldn't get away from everything for 5 minutes to just be myself, to just be the Edward that I wanna be.

So I left, I packed my shit and told them that I was moving to Seattle. Alice and Rose were just as tired of their shit as I was, they followed right behind me. I'm pretty sure my parents will never forgive me for taking all 3 of their kids halfway across the country, they weren't exactly happy with the situation.

I love my sisters to much to tell them no to anything, so I helped them pack and we were on our way the next day. If I didn't leave when I did then I never would have, I'd be stuck in my parents cookie cutter life. They just couldn't handle that maybe I wanted something other than what they had planned for me my entire life.

I've been interested in tattoos since I was 16, I've always had a knack for drawing and that seemed like the perfect career for me. I went to tattoo shop after tattoo shop and they all told me that I wasn't cut out to be an artist, that I needed to go back and live off my trust fund.

I won't deny, my trust fund comes in handy, it's great to be able to have whatever I want whenever I want it. At the same time, I want the satisfaction given when you earn money, when you actually work for it. I've never had to work a day in my life, everything has been given too me. Up until now, that is.

I'm gonna do it for myself from now on, I just can't live that way anymore, I can feel myself decomposing on the inside. Like who I am is slowly rotting away into some mini version of my father.

Alice and Rose seem perfectly happy here, Rose instantly clung to Emmett. I can't blame her, he's fucking huge. With Rose, it's all about feeling safe, like her man can defend her against anything. She definitely found that in Emmett.

Alice and Jake seem like a strange couple, definitely not Alice's type. She normally goes for blond, blue eyed mama's boys. She loves feeling needed by a man, Jake doesn't give off that impression.

She'd made it very clear after their first night together that it was just a fling, nothing serious. She wasn't looking for anything special right now, she just wanted to live.

Alice and Rose are way more than just sisters to me, they're my best friends, have been since I was 14. I've always been able to talk to them about anything, and they know that they can come to me with anything.

Rose is 25, I'm 23, and Alice is 21. My parents planned it perfectly, exactly 2 years apart. Our birthday's are only a few days apart from each other, they planned it down to the date they conceived each of us. I've always had a feeling that they resented us a little bit for not coming out on the same day, oh how they'd love to be able to say they had us all on the same day of the year.

I always laugh when I think of how stubborn Alice and me were, even in the womb. We just refused to come out on schedule, I came out 3 days late, Alice was 3 days early.

I really don't know why they were so disappointed that we were leaving, I swear they secretly hated us. I just have a feeling that they talked shit to all their friends about us, everyone always has something nice to say until your back is turned.

Okay, enough about my parents, back to Bella.

Bella is quite possibly the most people person I've ever laid eyes on, and I've been around some beautiful girls in my life. Most of them throw themselves at me, Bella didn't even notice my presence. I tried to figure out if my obsession with her is because she showed no interest, or if it was something else.

I've never really believed in true love, or love at first sight for that matter. But the feeling I got when I saw her was completely animalistic, like I wanted to possessive her in every way possible.

I told myself over and over that night that I couldn't think that way, I couldn't be like this with a girl I didn't even know. How is that even possible?

Alice seemed adamant on the fact that our future somehow involved this mystery girl, she was ecstatic to find out that Bella works at the shop down the street. I kept the fact that I had already been there a secret, she'd only take that as encouragement of her idea.

She'd been talking about fate a lot since we've been here, saying that she felt like this is where we belong. I have to admit, I feel it too. Something inside just feels like my whole life is here waiting for me, I just gotta find it.

I asked Jake about meeting the owner of the shop and showing him my sketchbook. He said that the owner, who I now know is Emmett, would be there on Monday. I told him I would be in and showed him some of my stuff. He said he thought I had a lot of potential and that Emmett would like me, he said that Emmett would know as soon as he saw my stuff.

I took it all as a good sign and was impressed with Emmett when I first met him, he seemed to be on his game. Although, I couldn't see any visible tattoos, I found that rather odd. A tattoo shop owner with nothing on him?

She came in later that night, that was when I learned her name. Bella, what a strange name for a girl like her. When I hear Bella, I expect some Italian princess with too much spray tan on. She was the complete opposite of every one of my expectations.

She stayed near Emmett the entire time she was there, but I continued to sneak little glances at her. Studying her really, I wanted to memorize everything about her, like she would disappear when I blink my eyes.

I listened to Jake talk while he showed me the drawings of his tattoos compared to the actual thing, it did come to my attention that Bella had done all of these. The jealously shocked me, it rattled my entire being. How could I be jealous of something so trivial? I knew why though, I wanted her hands on me. I wanted her to run her fingers over my skin, I wanted her to tattoo me.

This freaked me out, I have never _wanted_ anyone to tattoo me before. Every time I think I've worked up the guts to get something done I chicken out, I just can't put something so permanent in the hands of a stranger. I made peace with the fact that I may never get a tattoo unless I do it myself, that was perfectly fine until I met her.

She flipped my world completely upside down, I trusted this woman and I didn't even know her. Something was definitely wrong with this situation, my brain was malfunctioning or something.

When Emmett actually brought my problem into the open it scared the shit out of me, I had no answer it. I didn't exactly want to say no, because I really did want her to tattoo me. But how strange would it be if the guy who never lets anyone tattoo him randomly selects this girl to pop his cherry. I didn't wanna freak her out or anything, I figured Jake had told her about me already.

She didn't seem surprised by my answer, she clearly wasn't expecting my trust so soon. I wasn't exactly expecting to give it to her so soon.

Emmett even told me that everything would be free since he was hiring me, it was great news, but I was still bothered by the whole Bella thing.

I spent the rest of the night with them, they were great company. I could foresee myself becoming friends with these people, it didn't hurt that I'd be working with them everyday.

I told Alice everything when I got home, it only confirmed her thoughts about our fate in this city. She wouldn't let it go, I didn't expect her to after tonight.

She tricked me into letting her go to the shop, she made up some lie about going down there to make sure the neighborhood was good or something. I agreed to let her go alone, that was a mistake.

She got her fucking nipple pierced! By Bella! The thought of Bella with her hands on another woman's tits made my dick spring to attention. I began questioning Alice for all the details, she finally got tired of me and left again.

She came back a little while later, only to reveal that we were going to the club with all of them tonight. I cussed her out for not giving me more of a warning, I definitely wasn't gonna be able to make up an excuse to not go. Alice would never let me get away with that anyway, she had become mine and Bella's matchmaker.

Alice headed out before us, I waited for Rose to finish getting ready, most likely to try to postpone this night for as long as possible. I worried about what I would say if Bella tried to talk to me, how I would act around her. For some reason I felt the need to impress her or something, I wanted her to think I was a good guy. That only made my nerves that much worse.

Rose and I got there a little late, everyone already had a drink in their hand. Rose made introductions for herself while they poured us a drink.

We made a toast to new friends or something like that, I was busy checking out Bella's legs in that dress. She looked like a sex kitten in those heels, what I could do to her in those heels. My mind wandered off into various fantasies of bending her over on various surfaces that were in the shop.

Bella suggested that we head to the club and someone called for a taxi. We rode separately from the girls, which was fine with me. I have no idea what I would've have done if my entire body was pressed against hers, I'd probably lose it and jump her bones with everyone watching.

We got inside and ordered drinks before the girls were practically running to the dance floor.

Bella danced with Alice and Jake, she seemed a little too friendly with Alice. I considered the fact that she may be into girls a little bit, that didn't help the situation in my pants.

I couldn't take it anymore, she was practically begging for me to come up behind her. So I did, and thank god for my instincts.

She danced with her back to me for a little while before she turned around and faced me, she started to get a pained looked on her face. She expressed her need to pee and told me to meet her back at the table. I agreed and waited for her while I tried to ignore Emmett attacking my sister's neck. I couldn't handle it anymore and walked away from the table, I stood in a spot where I had clear few of the ladies room.

I saw her walk out and head straight for the table, she downed her drink just as I got to her. She turned around and asked if I wanted to dance some more, I almost laughed at her question. Of course I want to dance with her, who wouldn't?!

She made us into a little train with Alice and Jake, it felt nice dancing with her, like I could actually be myself around this woman and she wouldn't care.

We danced until I could see the sweat shining on everyone, that was probably the cue to leave. Rose had already left with Emmett, I tried my hardest not to think of what they were doing right now. Bella made for a great distraction, I could almost feel her pulse on the cab ride home.

I half expected her to yank me into her apartment when we got to her door. She seemed extremely nervous about what exactly to do, which confused me. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who waited for a guy to kiss her, she seemed like the type that would take control.

It felt like I was dropping her off at her parent's house, like she out past curfew and we had to make it quick.

I finally just did it, I made one stride and I was right against her. I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed the feeling of her in my arms, like this was how it was always meant to be.

I almost chickened out at the last minute and turned it into an awkward hug, my dick just wouldn't let me. My lips met hers and even in my drunken state I could tell she was a great kisser, it turned into a little make out session and only ended when we started to pant.

She pulled back and gave me one last kiss before she went into her apartment.

I made my way upstairs to my apartment, for the first time since we'd been in Chicago I was alone that night. I definitely took advantage, I put on a porn and relieved some tension, if ya know what I mean.

That brings me to today, probably the best day of my life so far.

The first thing I did when I woke up was order her flowers, she deserved something after giving me such an amazing kiss last night. I wasn't sure what time she worked but I had them delivered at 12:00. That way if she wasn't home they wouldn't wilt. The note was simple, the truth. I couldn't get my mind off her.

I decided when I woke up this morning that I wanted to get my tongue pierced, I almost felt as if I was showing her that I could handle the pain. I was proving something to her, and surely she'd imagine all the things I can do with my tongue. Thinking of Bella getting wet made my dick hard, I had to coax him down before I went inside.

She pierced it carefully, it was fucking hot to say the least. I told her about having my lips pierced before, that seemed to intrigue her, but she didn't ask any questions.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, I was expecting the worst pain of my life. It was pretty uncomfortable to talk afterwards though.

I took this time to memorize even more of her body, I slid my fingers along her tattoos. The feel of the lines and dips in her skin was oddly comforting, everything about her was beautiful. I couldn't believe such an amazing creature was letting me touch her, surely this was some sort of joke. Ashton Kutcher was gonna jump out with a camera crew and laugh in my face at the fact that I thought it was all real.

The words fell from my lips before I could stop them, the look on her face told me she didn't think she was beautiful.

When I kissed her for the second time it was so much better than the first, it was everything I needed. She filled every void inside me, like someone poured her into me and we became one fused being. It was extremely intense.

When I heard the bells chime on the door I pulled away faster than I would have liked too, I couldn't stop thinking that she probably didn't want anyone to know about us kissing.

She seemed a little hurt, she practically ran from the shop after she kissed Jake on the cheek. The little kiss made me wanted to punch him in the face, job or no job.

I spent the rest of the day with Jake at the shop, mostly tattooing oranges. I'd never heard of this technique before, but if it meant I got to tattoo I'd tattoo anything.

She showed up later in the day, ordered pizza and didn't say a word to me. She was definitely pissed about earlier, I had to get her alone somehow. Definitely not here, everyone is in everyone's business here.

She mentioned something about going to some concert tonight and we all agreed to go, Emmett decided to close the shop early so we could get to the bar early. I continued tattooing oranges that Jake had put stencils on, I wanted everyone to know that I take this seriously. That it's not just some joke to me, that this is what I wanna do with my life.

Alice came over on a regular basis and silently yelled at me for not spending time with Bella, we were almost starting to argue over the whole thing. She just wouldn't let it go, and it was starting to piss me off.

We closed everything up and started walking, I knew that if I didn't do it now I'd never do it. So I grabbed her and held her back from the group, she didn't panic like I expected. Maybe she knew it was me all along.

I told her about not wanting everyone to know about us and she responded with a loaded question. If I say there is no "us" she'll be hurt and feel rejected, we had in fact kissed, twice.

But if I say there is an "us" she might think I'm coming on to strong, I didn't even really know her yet.

I responded the only way I knew how. I spun her around so she was facing me and looked into her eyes, I searched for some clue to the right answer but found nothing.

I held her face in my hands and leaned into her so we were in our own little bubble.

"Bella, I don't know what this is, but I know that I wanna get to know you." I couldn't exactly say what I was really feeling, that would be more than a little stalkerish.

She seemed to accept my answer and leaned her face into mine. She slid her nose along my jaw and I took this opportunity to breath in her scent, she smelled of flowers and fresh laundry. It was completely intoxicating.

We stood like that for a good 5 minutes before I pulled away and suggested we get to the bar, everyone was probably wondering where we are anyway. I didn't want Alice to come looking for us.

We walked to the bar holding hands, it felt surprisingly relaxed. Like we'd been doing it forever and this was just another night.

**A/N: Soooo, here's an EPOV. Especially done for 3Emma twilly, and sakuita. I'm not a man so I have a hard time thinking like a man, hopefully I did him justice. If not I'd surely let him give me a good spanking. **

**I such a stingy bitch I know, I hate to make you wait, but no one reviews if I don't:( **

**I love each and every one of you, even the lurkers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm continuing my little experiment with the reviews/updates. I want people to tell me what they think, plus they motivate me to read. So I'd like to get to 50 before I post another chapter! **

**Thanks to Broken Wing114 for betaing, she saved this chapter:)**

**I love each and every one of you more than you know! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. There's references to a few movies, I own none of them:) **

BPOV

I could tell he was holding back what he really wanted to say, but I was too so I couldn't really call him out on it.

We held hands and walked together and I have to admit, I've never felt more safe with a man.

By the time we got to the bar everyone had ordered their drinks, they were sitting at a booth towards the back and the band was setting up their equipment.

I checked the place out, I'm not really sure why we've never came here before. It was definitely our style, I made a note to come back here some other time.

It reminded me of some bar you see in the movies, like Coyote Ugly or some shit.

I glanced over at the bar and saw two bartenders, one male and one female, they were flipping bottles of liquor around. This shit was getting more and more like Coyote Ugly, surely some blond girl would start dancing on the bar anytime now. The boys would just _love _that.

We all sat in our little pairs, talking amongst ourselves. It was pretty startling when Alice said she was gonna go to the bar, she had a full drink in her hand.

Jake didn't even seem upset, I took that as a sign that they weren't too serious about each other. I tried to remember if I heard them fucking that night she went back to his apartment, I couldn't remember anything after Edward's kiss.

Some guy made his way to the mic and sound checked it for the band, the band members made their way on stage and got their various instruments ready to play.

I looked for Alice at the bar and saw her flirting with the male bartender, I took this opportunity to ask Jake about it.

"So what's the deal with you and Alice?" He didn't even think about his answer.

"We're just friends, she's cool." That's probably the most cryptic answer he could give, he was definitely hiding something.

Edward spoke up before I could continue questioning him.

"I think what Bella is trying to get at is, have you fucked her?" I could hear the tension in his voice, that was his sister after all. He probably didn't want to think about her having sex with anyone, let alone someone he works with.

Jake looked more than a little nervous by Edward's forwardness. He looked at me like I was going to save him, I was just as curious though. I really like Alice, and I didn't him to fuck it all up for me.

"Um, yeah. We did that first night." I could almost make out the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, like he thought Edward was gonna beat him up or something.

Edward hadn't relaxed any when he responded.

"Well, are you guys together or what?" Even I knew _that_ answer, they definitely aren't together.

"Uh, no. We aren't going to have sex anymore either. We're just gonna be friends." Oh boy, I wonder how they talked that one out.

That's what is so great about my situation with guys, I never have to see them again after we fuck. It's like they disappear from the face of the planet, it's pretty nice actually.

Edward nodded his head and leaned into me a little more than he already was. I knew he was looking for me to help relax him, so I rubbed my hand through his hair. I made sure to massage his scalp when he let out a little moan, it was nice to be this way with someone. I never get to do the little things with guys, it's always just sex. There's never any flirting or any of that stuff, I forgot how fun it is to flirt with someone.

I glanced over at Alice and saw her writing her number down on a bar napkin, the bartender looked giddy as a school girl. What guy wouldn't love a girl like Alice coming on to them?

The band started playing and they were actually really good, they played mostly acoustic stuff, slow and sweet. It was actually really romantic, they sang mostly of love.

Edward held me the entire time, rubbing circles on my back and nuzzling my hair with his nose, I could see myself being this way with him more often. I could see us going to parks and things like that, shit I never usually do.

I guess that's pretty fitting for Edward, since I never try to have a relationship with someone. It was like he was breaking my cherry, he'd be my first really boyfriend since Jake. He'd have to teach me how to act, how to be someone's girlfriend because I have no fucking clue It sort of took me by surprise that I even wanted to be his girlfriend.

The band finished their set and we walked back to the apartment building. Emmett and Rose were the first to split from the group, they were going back to Emm's apartment again tonight. Jake and Alice parted ways at the stairs and said goodnight to Edward and I.

That left us alone, finally. I thought of all the questions I wanted to ask him, I wanted to know every part of him. My voice didn't seem to be working properly, every time I went to speak it came out as a whimper.

Edward looked at me like I was going crazy, which is fine, because I probably am.

We finally got to my apartment and I realized just how much I wanted him to come inside. I barely got it out before it felt like my voice box was about to implode on itself.

He agreed to come in and I instantly regretted it when I opened my door. My stuff isn't exactly high end, I got most of it from thrift stores. I felt almost embarrassed of all my little knick knacks that I had saved from my childhood, looking at them made me remember my mother. Which made me think about the last time I called her, which wasn't recent at all.

Edward walked around my living room like he was at a museum, I'd say he was almost admiring everything that sat on my shelves. He stopped and looked extra hard at my bookshelf, almost like he was memorizing the titles.

I stood back and let him look through everything, I have nothing to hide. Before today I never felt embarrassed of my stuff, I almost felt proud of the deals I got on the vintage furniture that occupied my living room.

He finally made his way back to me and I noticed the crooked smile on his face, I assumed that he liked my things. Which made me smile wide, like I was seeking his approval of my apartment.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body flush with his, I could feel the warmth radiating off his body. It was like we were in our own little cocoon, nothing could bother us when we were like this.

He started humming a melody that I recognized from one of Renee's records, he swayed our bodies back and forth. He finally gave up the swaying and started dancing with me, even after 4 years of dance classes I didn't have a clue what I was doing. He guided me like a dance teacher and I wondered to myself where he learned how to dance like this. Not many guys these days know how to actually dance, he must have had some sort of training.

Thinking about that made me think about his parents, about why his parents would let their children move across the country. It seemed a little strange that they would be okay with something like that, especially since Edward had said he worked with his father before.

I realized that I didn't even know where they moved here from, I really know nothing about this guy. Yet here I am, dancing with him.

I stopped him from leading me and pulled myself away from him, if we were gonna make this work we had to at least know the basics about each other.

"C'mon, let's go sit down." He followed me over to the couch and we sat facing each other, it made me feel extremely vulnerable to be sitting like this with him. Like somehow this would reveal everything about me without me even speaking.

"So, tell me everything about you, Edward." It felt oddly like I was interviewing him, interviewing for the position of Bella's boyfriend. He seemed to take it rather well, like he was prepared for this.

"Well, My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm 23 years old, I'll be 24 in June. Alice and Rose are my only siblings. My favorite color is green. I moved here from Chicago, I lived there my whole life. My dad is a doctor and my mom doesn't work anymore. From the age of 16 I've spent every waking moment being the perfect doctor's son, I finally got sick of it so I came here. I'm allergic to dogs. I have one piercing and no tattoos. I've wanted to be a tattoo artist for as long as I can remember. My sisters are my best friends. My father's name is Carlisle, and my mother's is Esme. I've had one serious girlfriend in my entire life. I love art. And I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The last line left me utterly speechless, it's ridiculous to think that he's telling the truth. It's probably just some pick up line he uses with all the girls, but as much as I knew it was probably a lie, I pretended I believed it.

"Now you." I definitely didn't have anything prepared.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I've never been called Isabella though, most people just call me B, but my parents still call me Bella. I'm 23, I'll be 24 in September. I have no known allergies, but I'm a cat person. My favorite color is teal. I have 6 piercings and I've lost count on my tattoos. I've always wanted to be a tattoo artist, Jake and I met Emmett in community college. My dad is the police chief of Forks and my mom helps manage her new husband's baseball career. I lived in Forks my entire life, my parents divorced when I was 15. I've had one serious boyfriend in my life, and that was Jake when we were in high school. Jake is my best friend, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I have no siblings. My dad's name is Charlie and my mom's is Renee. My mom lives in Florida with her husband Phil. I was bulimic for 6 months and 8 days when I was 15, Jake was the only one who could convince me that my parent's divorce wasn't my fault. And I get this strange feeling in my stomach whenever your around, that's like a magnet, like it's pulling me to you."

I figured if he was willing to give up information about his past that I should too, I couldn't decide whether I should tell him about my sex life yet though. I'm pretty sure he'd jump to conclusions and file me away as some slut, and I definitely didn't want him to see me that way.

I couldn't be sure because I've never actually seen a professional about it, but it's safe to say that I'm addicted to sex. I don't know why, I've been that way ever since I started having sex. It's something that's constantly in the back of my mind, like a drug addict. It scared me at first, there's so many diseases out there, I definitely didn't want to get anything. But I'm always safe, and I know how to tell if a guy is disease free or not, it's a gift really.

I turned myself around and leaned against him, he wrapped himself around me and we stayed like that for a while.

I fell asleep laying on him, I only woke up because I felt him trying to readjust our position. I figured he must be pretty uncomfortable laying like this so I pulled him into my bedroom.

Most guys would take this as a signal to make a move, but he just laid down on my bed and pulled the comforter around us.

He held me in his arms and it was the best sleep I've ever had.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blaring at me, if I had a gun I would have shot it. It came at the worst possible time, but I got up and headed straight for the bathroom.

I showered and brushed my teeth, I definitely didn't want him to know how bad my morning breath can get. I wrapped myself in a towel and peeked out into my bedroom, he was still asleep on the bed. He looked so perfect laying there, like this is where he belonged. His hair looked so wild after he slept on it, it was going in all different directions, it made me want to try to tame it with my hands. Or maybe I just wanted to run my hands through it, either way is good with me.

I tiptoed across the floor, I finally got to my closet and tried to slide the door open quietly. It was useless, it squeaked and groaned like a whiny child. I finally gave up on trying to coax it to be quiet and just opened it, I looked to see if it stirred him but it didn't.

I grabbed a shirt without even looking and left the door open, I definitely wasn't gonna risk waking him by trying to shut it quietly. I made my way to the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans.

I finally got to the bathroom only to realize I had forgotten my bra and underwear. I could definitely go without panties but I need my bra, he'd definitely notice if I went bra-less.

I got dressed and figured I could hurry and grab a bra and run into the living room to put it on, so that's exactly what I did.

I ran as quietly as I could into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, I wanted to make him breakfast but settled for some toast and a coffee.

I waited for the toast to cook and finally checked out the shirt I had grabbed. It wasn't too bad, definitely great for how cold it was starting to get. I grabbed my boots from my shoe rack I keep by the door, now all I have to do is brush my hair. I considered trying to brush it with a fork, but decided that this wasn't The Little Mermaid, I could just get my brush.

I put some butter on his toast and poured him a cup of coffee, I made my way into the bedroom quietly. When I opened the door I looked for him in the bed but he was gone, I looked around and saw that the bathroom door was closed.

I knocked lightly and waited for a response. I could hear him gargling my mouth wash, I laughed at how similar our thought process is.

"Edward...I made you some coffee and toast. It'll be on my dresser, okay?" I listened to him spit and rinse.

He opened the door and gave me a big smile, I could see that he tried to tame his hair. No dice, it was doing it's own thing. I nodded my head towards the kitchen, I handed him his toast and coffee and told him that I needed to brush my hair. I watched him walk out and then brush my hair and let it do whatever it wanted. No sense in trying to style it.

I found the jewelery that I wanted to wear and headed back out to the kitchen. He was sitting at my kitchen table eating when I got out there.

"Sorry that you have to wake up so early, I have to open the shop."

"It's okay, I have stuff to do today anyway." I wondered what exactly he was gonna do all day but didn't ask, it's not my place to question his schedule.

He finished up his toast and put his dishes in the sink while I cleaned up the mess I made while preparing them. It was a little awkward when we were leaving, he saved the situation by offering to walk me to work.

We didn't talk on the walk, just held hands and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

When we got to the shop, he gave me a kiss goodbye and watched me walk inside, once I got inside I watched him walk away. I felt strangely sad that he couldn't stay with me all day.

I did my usual opening routine and read a magazine while I waited for someone to come in.

After about an hour of reading, I was completely bored, I decided to sketch out something I've been thinking about lately.

I sketched it out, surprisingly it only took one try. It was a pretty simple sketch, no intricate details involved, I want to put it on my other foot.

It was the little girl from Monster Inc, she was always my favorite. I thought about what Jake would say about it, he always got mad when I'd make him watch it with me. I just really love Disney movies, they remind me of my childhood.

I thought about Edward's tattooing when I saw the oranges he had been doing yesterday, maybe I'd let Edward do it. I was a little shocked at the thought of me trusting him enough to tattoo me, if he sucked I could just have Jake cover it with something else.

I made my way over to the oranges and looked at his work, he'd done great. The lines were perfectly matched up with the stencil, even for an orange it looked awesome.

I thought about what Jake would say about Edward tattooing me, I wondered if he would be slightly hurt by it. We had our little tattoo routine, and I'd be letting someone else impose on that.

I thought about the peace I always felt when Jake tattoos me, it's too much to give up. I wasn't gonna let Edward ruin my relationship with Jake, he'd been there through everything. This was our thing, tattooing each other is just for us. No one else had ever put a needle to our skin, it had just been me and him. That's how it's always been, me and Jake.

Now it's me, Jake, and Edward. Where exactly did Edward fit in my world? Where was his place in my life? He'd popped up out of the blue and all of a sudden my world is upside down. I had no idea what this meant for me, or for him, or for Jake. All I really know is that I can't stay away from him, I can't give up what I felt for him.

Edward was quickly becoming the only thing that mattered in my life, and that scared me.

I'm not the girl who becomes dependent on some guy, the only person I've ever depended on is Jake. I definitely didn't trust him after knowing him for less than a week, it took me a long time to let Jake in. That's the thing, Jake put in the time and effort. Edward just danced his way into my life and left me completely confused.

It's by far the strangest feeling I've ever had, like this is all a dream and I'll be waking up very soon. That might even be kind of nice, everything would go back to normal and I could go on with my life.

Or could I? Could I honestly go on living and forget all about Edward? I shook my head to myself, that definitely wasn't an option. I'd become attached to this person, it felt like my heart was clinging to him like a child to it's mother. If he disappeared, I'd surely die from the heartache.

I wondered if he knows just how much damage he's caused to the little world I've built, I wondered if he knows that he changed everything. To him, this is probably just something normal, only to me would this seem completely foreign and strange.

I'm challenged in the relationship department, I have been since I can remember. I can't think of a time when I actually wanted a boyfriend, when I wanted anything like this. I've always thought I was destined to be single for the rest of my life, that's how I wanted it.

I chuckled at just how much of a freak I really am, I'm probably the one girl on this planet who doesn't want a boyfriend. I thought to every chick flick I've ever watched, every girl in those movies is desperate for a serious relationship.

I'm a circus freak, I should be put in a lab and studied.

Really, I'm just more a man than a woman when it comes to dating, I don't want any of the drama that comes with relationships. I just want it to be simple, sex is simple.

That's what was so perfect about my life before Edward, all the guys I was with knew that all I wanted was sex. There was no thought of going on dates or meeting parents, just sex.

Why can't the entire world see things as I see them? There would be no more broken hearts, everyone could finally just stop freaking out over their relationships. I'm telling you, my way is the best way.

Or maybe I'm just really messed up, either way.

I zoned back into reality and looked at the clock, I had another hour until I was off, I wasn't even sure if Edward had to work today. I looked at the schedule to see that he had the day off, Jake would be here all night long.

It really does suck that Jake and I are on opposite schedules, I never really get to see him outside of the shop. But we knew when we agreed to work with Emmett that this was how it would work, up until Edward showed up we were the only ones working here.

I thought about all the possibilities of having a third artist in the shop, we could actually get a day off during the week. Not that I'm complaining, I love it here. It's my home, more of a home than my apartment, I know every inch of this place. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for working so much, but it's the only thing that's constant in my life.

Tattoos and Jake. That's what my life has consisted of for the past 3 years, and before Edward I thought I was perfectly content.

**A/N: Okay:) Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love hearing what you think, I'm sorry if this chapter is lacking in any way. I wasn't feeling very well when I wrote it, but I had to give you something! To the people who reviewed who don't have accounts, sorry I can't reply to your reviews, but thank you anyway!**

**Get me to 50 reviews and I'll post another:)**

**Click the green button and tell me if you're going to the New Moon premiere:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing:) you all rock. No long A/N this time. Outfits on my profile. Lemon coming:)**

**I wanna get to 60 before I post another. **

**Thanks to Broken Wing114 for betaing, you are my hero. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

JPOV

I can see it in her eyes, I can see her struggling between the 2 of us. I could tell as soon as I walked through the door that something wasn't right with her. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, and her eyes didn't help any.

She looked like she was going through her own personal hell, like she had to make the hardest decision of her life. Edward or Jake.

It's completely irrelevant how I feel at this point, it's not like I could ever tell her how I really feel anyway.

Truthfully she deserves someone like him, she deserves someone who has the guts to tell her they love her every single day. She deserves someone who will tell her she's beautiful on her worst days, that someone just isn't me.

I gave up my chance a long time ago, back when we were really just children. She never really felt that connection with me, not like what I feel with her.

She doesn't associate me with anything more than her best friend, I'll be forever stuck watching her with all those other guys.

I was doing okay with everything until he showed up, he broke me.

I've never seen her eyes light up like that, not in the entire time I've known her. She seemed to be glowing, but she is unknowing to the changes. She doesn't see herself the way I see her.

I could tell you about every inch of her; every freckly, every scar, every tear shed. I was there for them all, always there for her. The best friend, nothing more.

I'll never forget the day she told me it was over, that she couldn't be with me anymore. My whole world shattered around me.

It wasn't serious when it started, we were just experimenting with each other. We were young and curious, I couldn't deny her anything. I still can't, she's the only thing that can make my knees weak. She could ask me to jump into fire and I would do it with a smile.

Unfortunately I could never stand up and tell her how I felt, so she moved on and I followed aimlessly. It's not like I didn't have dreams of my own, but my life was so centered around her that I couldn't walk away. I could never look at any other girl the way I looked at her, the way I still look at her.

We share so much more than just our childhood, she knows everything about me. She's the only one who I actually trust with my secrets, with every little thing that would make another girl run away. Bella sticks it out, she's strong. Stronger than I ever could be, she could fight through anything. And when the time comes, she says how she feels. She doesn't hold back, I envy her for that.

I just couldn't ever say the words, I couldn't force my mouth to spit them out. Every time I thought I was going to be able to say it, the moment would be ruined by something.

When she told me that we weren't right for each other all I could do was agree, I couldn't hold her down anymore. I couldn't sit by and let her spend any more time on me. If she was ever going to find someone who could make her happy I had to let go, I had to let her move on.

I was surprised when she didn't find a boyfriend right away, in fact, she didn't date anyone. All she did was fuck random guys. At first it bothered me more than I ever thought it was, but I grew used to it over time. I figured that it was easier to watch her take random guys home than to listen to her say I love you to someone else.

I know in my heart that when the day comes that I have to hear her say those words to a guy, I'll break completely. I don't think I'll ever be able to recover from something like that. Just thinking about it makes me feel like I'm burning alive.

I've known her since I was 14 years old, she's the only friend I've ever really had. We share the most intimate moments and I still can't tell her how I really feel. Instead I treat her like a buddy, like what I wish she was to me.

It gets awkward at times, like when I pierced her clit for her. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever done, too think about another guy fucking her made my blood boil.

I snapped out of the bubble I was in and made my way to Bella. She looked like she was thinking pretty hard about something, obviously about Edward.

They have this sort of unspoken bond, I can't even begin to understand it. It makes me jealous in more ways than I knew were possible, he gets her in a way that I can't.

Just watching them dance at the club I could see it, it was clear to everyone in the room that they were made for each other. I wonder if she's figured that out yet, or if she thinks this is just another guy.

Even if she did let him go, I could never forget the way she looks at him. The way she touches him and he holds her, it's completely foreign to me.

Our relationship was nothing but sex, that's all we ever did with each other. It was great and all, but I always wanted something more. I always wanted to be able to hold her and watch the sun set or some shit. She never saw that side of me though, because she scared the shit out of me.

I was always so afraid that if I told her that I was in love with her she'd laugh at me, she's reject me completely. It was better to have Bella in my life as nothing more than a friend than to not have her at all.

I'm a pretty big guy, but she intimidated me more than anyone I've ever met. It's not the fact that she could probably kick my ass, she just never holds back the way she feels and that scares the shit out of me.

I stood across the counter from her and looked at the magazine she was looking through. It was some piercing catalog or something, she was looking at the belly button rings. I did a double take, she's never said anything about wanting to get her belly button done before. She surprises me more everyday.

"You gonna get your belly button done B?"

"Yeah I think so. Will you do it for me?" Like I said before, can't deny her anything.

"Yeah of course. When you wanna do it?"

"I was thinking we could do it today actually."

"Alright, did you pick out jewelery yet?" I looked around to see if she had any set out yet.

"Not yet, wanna pick it for me?" She gave me a big smile and walked to the case that had the belly button rings.

"Alright."

I looked through all the rings until I found one that was pretty simple, it was just baby pink. The words "Fuck you" were on the bottom ball. So very Bella, I pointed to it and she got it out of the case.

She nodded her head and chuckled a little.

"I'll go get everything ready, give me 5 minutes." I nodded my head and watched her walk back to the piercing room.

I got my sketchbook out and flipped to the tattoo I was gonna have her do, it's Latin script saying "carpe noctem". It means "seize the night", I've wanted to get it for a long time but haven't gotten around to it. I finally showed Bella the other day and planned it for next week sometime.

I decided that I would ask her to do it tomorrow, the sooner it was done the sooner I could start planning my next tattoo.

I made my way to the piercing room and found her sitting in the chair waiting for me. She had the biggest smile on her face, I could tell she was excited for this.

We do the same thing every time I tattoo her, I can tell she enjoys it by the way her muscles relax once she gets into the chair. I love that I can make her relax this way, that I'm the only one she'll let see her like this.

I try to be as gentle as I can with her, I always offer to clean it for her. I take every chance I get to touch her, she never notices when my fingers linger for a few extra seconds. She never notices my little hints anymore, she just sees me as Jake now. I really don't know why I keep trying, I guess I'm hoping that one day she'll really see me. That one day she'll look at me and realize that I'm in love with her and we'll live happily ever after.

I grabbed the needle off of the counter and prepped her stomach for the piercing, there was no need to explain anything to her. She loved getting new piercings, she loves the pain. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen, she almost seems to enjoy it.

I put the needle against her skin and looked into her eyes, she nodded her head. I pushed the needle through her skin and she let out a little moan. My first instinct was that I hurt her and I instantly regretted agreeing to do this.

I looked up for any sign of pain and saw none, she looked completely peaceful. I laughed to myself at how much I worry about her, I forget how well she can hold her own. For some reason I always think she's gonna break, like she's some fragile vase or something.

I slid the jewelery in and went to grab something to wrap it in, she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna tie my shirt up." She always does this, she never wants to cover it up.

"Alright, you gotta remember to clean it though. How's you tattoo doing?" I guarantee she's forgotten all about it.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot." I can read her like a book.

"B, you can't do that. You gotta take care of it." She nodded her head and promised that she would do better before she left for the day.

I watched her walk away never more in love with her than at this moment.

**A/N: So here's a little JPOV, I wanna share a little bit of his side of the story. There won't be many, but he plays a huge role in this story so I have to do a few. **

**I'm totes team Bella by the way...**

**Click the green button and tell me what team you are. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing:) I feel much more inspired to right when people review and tell me what they think, I like the chapter/review ratio to be realistic. That being said, lemon ahead:)**

**Get to 75 reviews and I'll post another. This chapter is for melonscrap, because she likes it sweet but wants it dirty too. **

**Thanks to Broken Wing114 for betaing, because sometimes I forget how to spell "only" and it scares the shit out of me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

BPOV

I got home from work and immediately ripped my shirt off over my head, I hate having to wrap my shit up, this is a much better alternative. Not that I would suggest it to any clients that came in, everyone else should get it wrapped.

I just like to show it off to be honest, I'm such an attention whore. I was hoping to get the attention of a certain someone, I won't mention names.

I wondered where exactly he was right now, he said he had stuff to do all day.

I decided that a nap was probably a good thing at this point, I laid down on the couch and drifted off.

**XXX**

I woke up to a pounding on my door, I immediately flew off the couch thinking there was a fire or something. I ran over to the door and ripped it open to find a distressed looking Edward.

Before I could even ask any questions he was practically on top of me, his lips hot against mine felt like everything I'd been wanting.

He wrapped his hands around me and gripped my ass, he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I was still caught up in the fact that this was all happening, it took me a few seconds to react.

I instantly pressed myself into him, I could feel just how much he wanted me. My god, he's huge. I pressed my hips into him and listened to the moan he let out. I relished it, the fact I could make me groan in pleasure.

His lips worked in well with mine, he bit down on my bottom lip as I sucked his top lip into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as over teeth nibbled furiously at each other's lips.

He tugged at my lip ring and the sensation it brought made me weak in the knees, thank god he was holding me up.

I didn't even realize we had been moving until I felt the couch behind me, he sat me on the back and stood between my legs.

He slid his hands up and down my thighs, each time getting closer to the very spot that ached for him. It was almost painful at this point, she was starting to get pissed.

I had totally forgotten that I was shirtless, until he reached around and unclasped the hooks to my bra. I let him slide it off my arms and watched as it hit the floor.

It was strangely surreal, like I wasn't actually in my body. More like I was watching from the sidelines.

I pulled his shirt over his head and took in the god that stood before me, he's definitely the best looking guy I've ever been with.

I ran my hands over his muscles and watched the goosebumps follow my fingers, his nipples hardened. I leaned forward and circled one with my tongue, I pulled it in my mouth and bit down gently. I looked up into his eyes and watched them roll into the back of his head, he looked like he was barely hanging on.

I did the same with his other nipple, his head lolled back and he looked like he was about to come in his jeans. I loved it, I absolutely love that he's so turned on by me.

When I pulled my lips off of him, he took control. He bent down and immediately took my nipple in his mouth, he poked and prodded at my ring with his tongue. He slid it back and forth, I couldn't suppress the moans that were bubbling within me.

He followed with my other nipple, while he massage both of my tits with his hands. He was doing great, most men ignore how sensitive a woman's nipples are. Mine are even more so because I have them pierced, it was like he knew exactly what he needed to do. Like he could read my mind or something, we were completely in sync.

I reached down and started undoing his pants, I wanted him more than words can express. Everything inside me ached to have him fill me, to have us be connected in every way possible.

I slid his zipper down and push his pants down as far as I could get them, I used my feet for the rest. He looked deep into my eyes while I pushed his boxers down.

I was almost a little embarrassed, most guys don't really look at me while we fuck. They usually keep their eyes closed the entire time, just another thing that's different about Edward.

I pushed them down with my feet and hopped off of the couch, I just barely remembered that I had opted to go commando this morning.

I bent down and eyes his cock for the first time, to say he was massive is a complete understatement. By far the biggest I've ever had, I was almost nervous that it would hurt.

I licked my lips in anticipation, I leaned forward and slid my lips along his head.

I could taste his precum, he tasted absolutely divine. Like the most exotic fruit.

He let out an animalistic groan when I took his head in my mouth, I bobbed my head to see just how much I could fit.

As big as he was I could fit most of him in my mouth, my lack of a gag reflex definitely coming in handy. His head hit the back of my throat and I bobbed back up, when I got back to the tip I made sure to swirl my tongue around him.

I looked up into his eyes as I bobbed back down, his eyes were completely black with lust. His eyelids drooped a little as I made my way back up, I continued to stare into his eyes.

I could see the fight he was having with himself, whether to look into my eyes or look at the place where his cock met my mouth. He glanced back and forth like a child trying to pick a candy, he finally decided on my eyes.

I was grateful for his decision to make eye contact with me, it made this whole thing that much hotter.

I finally pulled myself off of him and made sure to slide my tits against him as I stood up. He attacked my mouth, he obviously didn't mind tasting himself on me. I have to admit, the mixture of our flavors was intoxicating.

He reached for the button on my pants and I let him slide them down my legs, I stepped out when he got to my feet. I watched him stepped out of his admiring just how fit his body is, he takes great care of himself.

He lifted my hips and placed me on the back of the couch again, the rough fabric of the couch sent strange sensations through my body.

He knelt in front of me and I thanked God that he didn't have a problem with tasting me, I enjoy it more than most girls.

He looked up into my eyes as I felt his fingers slide along my folds, he moved them back and forth over my entrance. He moved his fingers up where my ring sat and back down again, spreading my wetness all over me. It felt amazing.

His leaned forward and let his tongue drag slowly from my entrance to my ring, when he reached my clit he rolled the ball of his tongue ring around me. It make my entire body shudder in pleasure, I was close already.

He slid his tongue back down and played around my entrance while his fingers worked my clit. He was surprisingly rough with me, it a good way though.

I was on the brink of release when he pushed his tongue inside me. To say that it was the best orgasm of my entire life was a horrible understatement. It was a first for me, I've never came just from oral before.

He lapped up everything my body released, when he was finally done he stood up quickly. I could tell he was anxious to be inside me, he place his head at my entrance. I could already feel him pushing into me, he glanced up at me, telling me that this was my last chance to back out.

I thought about telling him no for a split second, everything would be different after this. This is the turning point in our relationship, we'll either be a couple or we'll never speak to each other again.

I ignored the consequences and told him yes with my eyes, it would be totally worth it either way.

He pushed inside me slowly, it was almost annoyingly slow. As soon as he was inside me completely, I felt like I was about to lose it again. My entire my body was screaming for release and I couldn't hold it back any longer, I lost it when he pulled out and pushed back into me harder this time.

I muscles convulsed around him, my orgasm cut through me like a knife. It was like a blinding white light was filling the room, everything seemed to fade away leaving only the 2 of us.

He pulled out and pushed into me again, harder this time. The slapping sounding our bodies made was deafening, like the entire world had been put on mute. All that was left was him.

He did it again, I focused on the feeling of him sliding along my walls, it was different than anything else I've ever felt.

I stared into his eyes, it was a moment of complete passion. Like we couldn't control it, like our bodies were taking over and doing what they were meant to do.

He started moving his hips faster against me, our bodies continued to be the only thing I could hear.

I could feel my release building up again, I was so close again, it's ridiculous how well he knew just what I needed.

"Come with me Bella." His voice was completely raw, more of a grunt than an actual sentence.

He pulled out one more time and slammed into me, I was gone. I closed my eyes for a split second before I shot them open and stared into his eyes. We looked into each other's eyes while we lost it completely.

I could feel him release inside me, as my muscles milked him to the fullest.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me into his arms, we stayed connected as he walked us into my bedroom. He laid us on the bed and finally pulled out of me, I didn't even bother with trying to clean myself up.

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his labored breathing beneath me, it lulled me to sleep.

**XXX**

I woke up completely regretted everything that happened, I didn't want it to be that way our first time. I wanted it to be in candlelight and rose petals, I wanted it to be like a fairy tale.

I pulled myself from his embrace and made my way to the bathroom. I ran a warm bath and added some bubble bath.

I slid into the water and let it cover me like a blanket, it enveloped me completely.

I let the tears run freely, sure that this meant the end of Edward and I. How could I have been so stupid? I ruined it, I successfully removed him from my life.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door, for a moment I wondered if he was about to tell me goodbye.

"Come in." My voice sounded dead, completely flat.

"Bella?" He looked at me curiously, he obviously had no idea why I had came in here when I woke up. Truthfully, I was giving him a chance to escape, to leave without the awkward goodbye.

I didn't say anything, I wondered if he could tell I had been crying or if the water disguised it.

He made his way over to the tub, still naked as the day he was born. I couldn't stop myself from eying him, even as sad as I was I'm still a sex addict. It's inevitable.

"Can I get in there with you?" I nodded my head and slid forward, surprised with myself. Shouldn't I be telling him to leave?

He body slid in behind mine and he pulled my back against him, our skin slid effortlessly against each other. The water created a nice lubricant for our bodies, it was nice to be able to do this with him.

It didn't stop me from thinking that what we had was ruined, surely he'd want to leave eventually.

"This doesn't change how I feel about you, Bella." Once again, I wondered if he could read my mind, if he knew just how worried I was about him leaving.

I didn't say anything, just nodded my head. I was scared that if I spoke my voice would betray me, it would show him just how vulnerable I can be.

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing?

"For what?" It came out as barely a whisper.

"For storming in here like a crazy man."

"I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No, I just...I don't want this to be just another fling." I struggled to make my come out even.

"I don't either." I took a deep breath and let myself relax against him.

The feel of his skin against mine made goosebumps travel across my skin.

He reached around and grabbed my washcloth, he lathered it with soap and ran it along my body. He stopped when he reached my stomach, he let go of the cloth and fingere my belly button ring.

"When did you get that?" It looked red and swollen, it didn't hurt though. My piercings never really hurt after I get them done, or they do but I just don't notice.

"Today actually."

"I like it."

"I'm glad." He slid his hands up to my tits and finger the barbells I had in.

I felt the blush creep up my chest when I thought of why I chose them, they still reminded me so much of his eyes.

"Tell me about your piercings."

"Well, I got my lip done first..." I moved his hand to my lip and slid his fingers along the ring.

"Then I got my chest done..." I moved his fingers over my diamond studs that sat in my chest.

"Then my nipples..." I grabbed his other hand and moved both hands over my tits.

"Then my clit..." I moved his hand down to the sensitive bud and let him feel it.

I rubbed his hands up and down my both, paying extra attention the areas I have pierced. He massaged my shoulders and neck with the tips of his fingers, it felt so nice to be taken care of like this.

We decided to get out when the water started to get to cold, he wrapped me in a towel and wrapped his own towel around his waist.

I threw on some jeans and a tank top with some ruffles on it, he put his clothes back on, I slipped my feet in my favorite heels and grabbed my bag.

He suggested we get some dinner and come back and watch movies tonight, I agreed and we headed out the door.

We took my car to the nearest Olive Garden I could find, I was craving Italian for some reason.

We sat at our table and ate while we talked about everything, mostly about tattoos and being a tattoo artist. We both tried to explain why we wanted to do tattoos for a living, neither one of us could pinpoint the reason.

He told me about his parents and how they wanted him to be the perfect son; I told him about my parents and how they put me in the middle of their divorce.

Our conversation drifted towards past relationships; he told me about the only girlfriend he ever really had. He explained their entire relationship in a few short sentences; his parents pressured him to be with her because her parents were their friends, neither of them really wanted each other.

I honestly felt bad that his parents were so controlling of him, even as an adult he couldn't get away from them. It was never like that for me, as much as my dad missed me when I moved out, he wasn't the controlling type. He definitely wasn't about to pressure me to be with anyone, he didn't even really like the idea of me and Jake being together.

I told him about Jake, about how young we were. We were just kids, we had no idea what we were doing.

He seemed a little bothered by the fact that I'd had sex with Jake before, I couldn't control the laughter when he suggested that Jake still wanted me. I can see how hard it is for anyone other than me and Jake to understand our situation, we weren't made to be anything but friends. As sad as it was when we "broke up", it was for the best.

We finished eating and made our way back home, we held hands while I drove back to the apartment building. It seems silly but this is all new to me, I never get this in a relationship. I get the sex, that's about it. I never get to go to dinner and hold hands, I don't get to share stories and learn new things about each other.

I'm the girl who gets the sex, and sometimes it's not even good sex.

With Edward I get the sex, good sex at that, plus I get all the extras. I get to learn who he really is and hear all his stories, I get to try to be his girlfriend.

Bella Swan: tattoo artist, sex addict, girlfriend?

It sounded strange but I definitely liked the idea of being with Edward always, having this feeling all the time would be amazing.

When I'm with him everything just feels right, it feels like I've found the place I'm supposed to be. As if at this very moment I know that this is where fate wants me to be.

I parked my car and we held hands while we walked into the building, it felt like we'd been together for years instead of days.

"Will you show me your apartment now?" I have to admit, I was extremely curious as to what he had in his apartment.

"Yeah of course."

He lead the way upstairs, his apartment was almost directly above mine. He unlocked the door and lead the way inside.

At that exact momen,t I realized that I definitely didn't belong in Edward Cullen's world.

His furniture looked like it cost more than my entire apartment's worth of belongings, all of his stuff belonged in some mansion somewhere. Not here, in my apartment building, in Seattle.

He watched in and went straight to the kitchen to put down the containers of leftover food. I walked through his living room like he had the first day he came into my apartment, like it was a museum. This was really like a museum, everything looked like it shouldn't be used or touched.

Everything was high end, I could tell that the girl's had picked everything out. It looked like a group of girls lived here, definitely not Edward's style.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I didn't really know what else to say, I couldn't exactly tell him that his house was worth more than everything I own.

"I know it all looks a little expensive, Rosalie picked it all out." So Rosalie was responsible for the museum like apartment that he calls home? It didn't even look like anyone lived in it, it wasn't a home. It looked like one of those model apartments that they show you when you're thinking of renting one, everything fit perfectly in it's place.

"It's nice, it's a lot different than my stuff."

"I know, I like your stuff better." I laughed to myself, why would anyone pick my shit over this?

"O-kay." I said it with as much sarcasm as I could.

"Really though, your stuff fits your personality perfectly.

I wasn't sure if he was complimenting me or insulting me. I decided that I would take it as a compliment, no use in trying decipher what he was saying. I'll never understand a man's mind, I don't wanna try to now.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" He held up 3 movies and I immediately chose the only one that had cartoons on the cover, I didn't even bother looking at the titles.

It turns out I'd selected "Up", which absolutely thrilled me. I've been wanting to see it ever since it came out but haven't found time. He didn't seem bothered by watching a children's movie, he seemed pretty excited himself actually.

He wrapped his arms around me while we watched the movie, I couldn't stop laughing the entire time. He laughed right along with me, our bodies shook together. It was awkwardly romantic, very Bella romantic.

I fell asleep in his arms, I woke up to him carrying me into his bedroom and laying me on the bed. Even in my haze of sleep I could see how big his bed was, when my body hit the sheets all I could think about was how great they felt against my skin. Definitely a high thread count, of course they were, everything about him screams money.

I slipped my feet out of my shoes and felt him pulling my pants down my legs. He pulled the comforter around me and walked to the other side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into the bed next to be.

Our legs tangled with each other and we felt asleep wrapped around each other like pretzels.

**A/N: Okay guys:) there's a lemon for ya. I'd like to get to 75 reviews before I post another chapter, let's make it happen okay??**

**Click the button and tell me what you think Edward should pierce next:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the repost, the other one was all messed up and I changed the piercing:) Everyone's wondering why Edward stormed in, this chapter will explain everything. I wanna get to 85 reviews before I post another chapter, outfits for all chapters are on my profile. **

**This chapter is for melonscrap, I totes love you girl!**

**Thanks to Broken Wing114 for betaing, without you this story would be crap. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

EPOV

I dropped her off at work and spent the entire day thinking about the night before, I had no idea what this meant for us now.

I wanted to get to know her better, she didn't give away as many details as I was hoping for.

I finally made my way home when I knew she would be home as well, I figured I would give her some time to relax after she got home from work before I went down there.

I had noticed that her apartment was right below mine, it always feels weird when I'm home alone now, like I'm spying on her or something. It was no secret that the walls are paper thin in this building.

I sat in my living room criticizing everything Rose had picked out, for some reason she insists on being the one to decorate every room in the house. I could barely get her to let me choose my own bed, the one she had picked out had a canopy, a fucking canopy!

I had been sitting there for well over an hour when I heard it, heard _her._

It was faint at first but it got louder, oh boy did it get louder. She was making moaning noises, as soon as I realized that it was Bella my dick was ready to go.

I jumped off the couch and pressed my ear to the floor, willing her to keep going. This was definitely getting a little creepy , but whatever.

Then it happened, _it _happened.

"Edward..." She was saying my name, I wondered if she was just fucking with me or if she was really asleep. This could all be a huge joke, she could be setting me up.

"Edward, don't go." Holy fuck, she was telling me not to leave, she must be dreaming.

Her voice sounded a little husky, it was surprisingly sexy.

She continued moaning and saying my name for a good 20 minutes, I just couldn't handle it anymore.

My dick took over and I couldn't stop myself, it was like something took over my body. I felt like an animal looking for it's prey, I moved slow, like she would run away if I was too loud.

I finally got to her apartment and thought about how I should get in, I definitely couldn't just walk in.

My dick was getting impatient and my brain was not in the right place to fight off the instinct to just bang on the door. The knock sounded like a police knock, I cursed myself for coming down here.

She flung the door open and I lost it, my brain and my dick worked in sync once they saw her.

She was standing in her bra and jeans, Bella shirtless is my breaking point.

I couldn't stop myself from attacking her, she didn't push me away though, I took that as a sign to continue.

We spent the next hour getting to know each other's bodies, we finally made it to the bedroom and passed out.

I woke up to an empty bed, I looked around for her but found nothing. Then I saw the light peeking out from under the bathroom door, I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. I put my ear to the door and tried to hear something, I didn't hear anything and I almost started to worry.

I knocked on the door and waited to open it until I heard her quiet voice. I could tell from the tone in her voice that she was sad, she sounded like the entire world was against her and she was losing.

My heart shattered when I saw her, she looked so fragile sitting there, so completely broken.

I got in behind her and suppressed any sexual feelings that came to mind, now was not the time.

I tried to comfort her as much as I could, she seemed to relax when I told her how much I wanted this to work out.

It was so erotic the way she slid my hands along her body and told me about her piercings, she's by the far the sexiest woman I've ever been with.

We spent the rest of the night together, we talked about everything we could think of over dinner and watched a movie at my apartment.

She seemed extremely uncomfortable when she saw my apartment, she walked around looking at everything like it was some sort of museum. Truthfully, it looked like one, no one really ever spends time here. The 3 of us are always on the go, we're barely ever here.

Especially now that I'm gonna start working, I'll really never be here. Which is fine with me, I like Bella's apartment better than my own anyway. Her stuff matches her personality completely, it's all sort of quirky. She has the kind of apartment that I always wanted, everything in it represents her in some way.

We fell asleep that night tangled in each other, our bodies didn't lose contact the entire night. It felt nice to feel the warmth of another body in my bed. I haven't had a woman sleep in my bed since Tanya, and we never slept like this. We never cuddled while we slept, we slept as far away from each other as possible.

That relationship was doomed from the beginning, you can never be with someone just because other people want you too. We never really talked about anything, we didn't even care to get to know each other. She knew the Edward that my parents created, and I knew the Tanya that I wanted to know. I didn't want to spend any more energy on her than was necessary.

It's so different with Bella, I _want _her in my life. Its become more of a need than a want, it's frightening how much it hurts to be away from her.

XXX

I woke up to my alarm going off, I turned it off and watched her sleep for a few minutes before I got out of the bed and made her breakfast.

I set the plate on the bedside table and got in the shower.

I washed myself off and thought about what I had to do today, I didn't really have much to do until 3. Today is my first day at the shop, I wasn't really nervous of tattooing, I just really want to impress everyone. Especially Bella.

My tongue ring was practically healed, it wasn't hurting at all anymore. The only time I really feel any pain is when I accidentally bite down on the barbell, and that hurts my teeth more than my tongue.

I decided that I really wanna get something else pierced, but I didn't really know what to get. I couldn't really ask Alice and Rose what I should get, I wondered what Bella would suggest.

I've never really been attracted to girls that have tattoos and piercings, until I saw Bella. Before her I never even really took a second glance at girls that had anything close to what Bella has. I must have been crazy to think that tattoos on girls wasn't sexy, Bella is the epitome of sexy.

I got out of the shower and dried my body off before I made my way back to my bedroom, the apartment was completely silent. I wondered where Alice and Rose were, normally they come back to shower and get clothes. No one was here today, it's just me and Bella.

I peeked in the door and saw her eating her breakfast, I walked in and went straight to where she was sitting on the bed. I kissed her forehead and push the stray hairs from her face, she looks so perfect in the morning. Bed head definitely suits her.

She smiled up at me as she continued to eat, I glanced at the clock and saw that she needed to start getting ready soon.

"Bella, you should probably go get ready. It's almost time for you to leave." I didn't want her to think that I was kicking her out, I just know that she'll never wanna sleep here again if it makes her late in the mornings.

"Okay, want to walk me to work?"

"Of course, I actually want to get something else pierced today. I'm trying to think of what I should get."It was probably a mistake to bring it up right now, her eyes darkened with lust.

She got up from the bed and came over to me, she stood on her toes and rubbed herself against me. She was still in her tank top and panties, I thought of how easy it would be to fuck her right now. I shook off the thought, she'd surely be late if I let this get out of hand.

"I know what you should get..." Her voice was husky from sleeping, it made me insanely hard.

"Oh really..." I tried to use a sexy voice, I couldn't tell if it was sexy or not.

"Yup." She popped the 'p'.

"You'll just have to wait until we get to the shop to find out." I thought of all the possibilities, thinking of her hands on me made it hard to resist her body calling to me.

"Okay." I let her go and watched her pull her pants on and walk out the door, I listened for the front door to close before I started getting dressed.

I threw on jeans and a t shirt before I cleaned up the dishes from breakfast.

I locked up the apartment behind me and headed down to Bella's apartment, she was just slipping her shoes on when I knocked on the door.

She had on a lacy shirt with some ripped up jeans, she had these lace up boots on that made me think of nothing but bending her over right now.

She grabbed her bag and locked her door behind her. I walked next to her with my hand on the small of her back. Honestly, I just wanted everyone to know that she's taken, that she's with me now.

We walked to the shop holding hands, it was starting to become something of a routine for us. We just walk in silence, holding hands, enjoying each other before we have to part.

Only today I didn't leave her there, I went inside with her and looked through the jewelery cases. I was thinking about getting my lip pierced again when she came up behind me, she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my back.

"Ready to get pierced?"

"Are you gonna tell me what I'm getting pierced?"

"Not until we get back there." I chuckled to myself at how mysterious she was being.

"Okay, let's go." I walked in front of her to the piercing room.

I could hear her getting into the jewelery case behind me, I ignored my instinct to peek and see what she was getting. I didn't want her to get mad at me for ruining her surprise.

I sat in the chair and took a deep breath, as much as I trusted her completely I was still a little nervous.

She came in with the all the stuff she needed and set it all down on the counter. She turned to me and gave me a big smile before she motioned for me to stand up.

I got out of the chair and stood in front of her, she stared into my eyes as she undid the button on my jeans.

It clicked in my mind that she was about to pierce my dick, I was nervous and excited at the same time. The idea of both of us being pierced in that area was highly erotic.

I liked the idea of being the last guy to ever know that area of her, to ever get to touch her in her most private parts. It made me hard just thinking about her being the one to lay in my bed for the rest of my life.

She slid my pants and boxers down my legs, the feel of her fingertips on my skin made my body erupt in goosebumps. I was instantly hard when she got down on her knees she removed my shoes and I stepped out of my pants and boxers.

It felt strange to be standing in front of her naked from the waist down, especially since my dick is about to poke her in the eye.

She looked up into my eyes and smile at me, she looked at my dick and then back to my eyes. She licked her lips and my dick twitched in excitement, even if she wasn't about to put me in her mouth, it was still amazingly hot.

She leaned forward and rubbed her lips along my tip, I could see my precum coating her lips and it made me that much harder. When she pulled away from me her lips were glistening with my juices, I've never seen anything as sexy as this.

Her tongue shot out and licked her lips, she moaned at my taste. I can't explain how hot it is to hear her enjoy my taste so much.

She took me in her mouth in one go, she bobbed her head up and down while looking into my eyes. Her eyes burned with lust and I imagine that my own eyes matched hers, no one has ever turned me on as much as she does.

My hands dove into her hair, coaxing her to where I needed her the most. She moaned around me and the sensations almost sent me over the edge.

I was getting extremely close, and I had to give her some sort of warning before I came in her mouth.

I pulled my hand out of her hair and stroked her face.

"Bella, I'm really close." She moaned around me again and I lost it.

I felt myself release against the back of her throat, my dick throbbed in her mouth while she milked me.

She pulled her mouth off of me and cleaned me up nicely before she stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Time to get pierced." I nodded my head and sat back down in the chair.

She unwrapped the needle and got the barbell ready.

She looked into my eyes right before she pushed the needle through me. I'd be lying out of my ass if I told you that it wasn't the worst pain I've ever felt, I'd say it compared to being stabbed in the stomach with a rusty knife.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something other than the white hot pain that was coursing through my body. I thought about laying in bed with Bella and wrapping my arms around her, it worked for a minute.

Then she slid the jewelery in and I couldn't hold back the grunt of pain that fell from my lips, she looked up at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" I tried to steady my voice before I answered.

"Yeah. It hurts really bad." I tried to think of a way to take the pain away, to make it stop.

"I have 3 loratabs for you." I nodded my head and waited patiently while she went to get the pills and a bottle of water.

By the time she got back the shooting pain had subsided and it was now just a throbbing sensation.

I looked down at my dick and was shocked by how swollen it was, it looked like a balloon that was ready to pop. I wondered if this was how it was supposed to react to a needle being shoved through it.

"It's gonna be swollen like that for a while." I cringed at the thought of having to look at my dick like this until the swelling went down.

"Okay."

I tried to think of what they call this piercing, I'm pretty sure they have a name for it.

"What's this piercing called again?"

"Apadravya" I nodded my head and tried to comprehend that I had just let her pierce my dick, I never thought I would do something like this.

"Wanna pierce something on me?" I was a little surprised by the suggestion of _me _piercing _her. _

"Um, I don't know how."

"It's easy. I just want you to do my lip." She pointed to the side that was already pierced.

"Uh, okay. You trust me to do it?" I wondered if she was actually gonna let me do this.

"You just let me pierce your dick Edward. I think I owe you something in return." I nodded my head and got up from the chair carefully.

I slid my boxers up my legs and left my pants on the floor, I really didn't care if anyone saw me like this. I was in pain, they'd have to hold me down before they got me to put jeans back on.

We walked together to the front of the store and she picked out a stud to put in her lip. She got the needle out and walked back into the piercing room, I followed behind her slowly, being careful not to rub my dick on anything.

She sat in the chair and opened the packaging of the needle, she got it out and put it in my hand. I held it between my fingers and looked into her eyes for any sign that she was going to back out.

"Edward, I need to talk to you first." I figured that she was about to tell me that she changed her mind about letting me do this, it bothered me a little that she didn't trust me.

"Okay."

"I just want you to know what this means for me. I never let anyone do anything to me. The only person who has ever tattooed me is Jake, and I do all my piercings myself. I just don't trust anyone else with my body."

"But you're letting me?" I realized what this meant for her, she was letting me into a place where no one else had ever been other than Jake.

"Yeah, I trust you."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, I let my tongue trace along her lips and taste myself on her. She opened her mouth and allowed my tongue to swirl around hers. She tasted divine.

I pulled away from her and saw the smile that was playing at her lips.

"Ready?"

"Of course."

I put the needle to her lip and took a deep breath, I think I was more nervous that she was. She just closed her eyes and waited for me to push it through.

I pushed the needle through and waited for a pained expression to cross over her face, instead of pain she looked like it was pleasurable. Like she was enjoying the feeling of the needle going through her skin.

I slid the ring in her lip and twisted diamond on the end of the stud.

She opened her eyes once I removed my hands from her lip, she looked in the mirror and gave me a big smile.

"It looks great."

"Did I do okay?" She wrapped her hands around my waist, careful not to touch my new piercing.

"You did great, baby." I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the name she had called me, it sounded so right rolling off her lips.

I saw the blush creep up her cheeks when she realized what she had called me. She looked down not wanting to make eye contact.

I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"Bella, don't be ashamed of calling me that. I love it." Her smile got infinitely bigger at my response.

She cleaned up the piercing room and threw away all our trash while I tried to relax, the loratabs were starting to kick in and I felt like a million bucks.

I laid down on one of the couches and drifted off into a medically induced nap. I vaguely remember hearing the chimes on the door when people came in and out throughout the day.

It was like I was sleeping but not really, just extremely groggy from the pills.

I watched her walk over to me and lift my feet from the couch, she slid in under me and placed my feet in her lap while she sketched something.

I wondered to myself what she was drawing but couldn't find my voice to ask her. It felt to nice to lay here and just relax with her near me.

I realized how hard it was gonna be to leave her if I have to, we haven't been apart for more than 20 minutes since before we had sex.

It just feels so nice to be near her all the time, to feel her next to me like this was something I could live with forever.

**A/N: Alright guys:) lemme know what you think! I love love love reviews, they make me type uber fast!**

**Personally I love tattoos and piercings, my fiance has a bunch. **

**Click the green button and let me know if you think tattoos are sexy on boys/girls. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay guys, I love love love it when you guys review. You totes have no idea how I act, let's just say there's some serious singing and skipping. (The singing may be a side effect from watching Glee)**

**This is the beta'd version of my last chapter, I'll have chapter 11 up very soon, I'm sorry for the wait. RL is being a bitch.**

**Thanks to Broken Wing114 for betaing, without you I'd be writing at a 3rd grade level:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

BPOV

I sat with Edward's feet in my lap sketching out the tattoo I thought of while Edward was piercing my lip.

He seemed a little surprised that I offered to let him pierce me, he looked even more surprised when I explained just how important something like that was to me.

I figured that if he was gonna let me pierce his dick, then I should open myself up and let him in a little bit. I could see myself getting more comfortable around him, making myself a little bit more vulnerable to him.

It scared me when I first realized that I was letting my guard down, but I figured that if we're gonna try to do this for real I had to let him in. I definitely can't keep pushing him away the way I have been.

I twisted my new lip ring around with my tongue and thought about what we could do this weekend. I really want to do something with the group, but I don't really want to have to tell Jake about Edward and I.

It's gonna be hard enough to tell him that this guy just might be the one for me, let alone telling him that Edward is my wannabe boyfriend.

I finished my sketched and glanced at the clock to see that it was already time for Jake to be coming in, Edward was scheduled to start in an hour.

I wiggled his leg until his eyes fluttered open and I saw his pupils adjust to the light in the room, he looked a little groggy from the medication.

"Time to wake up and put your pants on."

"I don't wanna put my jeans back on." He was slurring his words a little bit.

"I can go back to your apartment and get you some shorts if you'd like."

He nodded his head and pulled his feet from my lap. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair a few times.

I got up from the couch and went to get his jeans from the piercing room, when I came back out he was staring out the window at the cars driving by.

I watched Jake park his car across the street and wait for a break in traffic to cross the road.

He walked in and looked from Edward to me and back again. He looked a little confused, and something flashed in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out. His eyes came back to me and then dropped to his feet.

"Hey B." His voice sounded defeated.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I walked over to him and tried to get him to look into my eyes, instead he just continued to stare at his shoes.

"Nothing." He walked around me to the counter and flipped through some papers, he was definitely avoiding me for some reason.

I considered that maybe he was pissed because I didn't come in and see him last night, I usually spend my nights with Jake and last night I spent it with Edward.

I wanted to ask him if that was what was bothering him but didn't want Edward to get uncomfortable.

I walked over to the counter and rested my elbows on the glass, he avoided looking at me.

I finally decided that this whole thing was starting to get a little ridiculous, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the back door. He didn't fight me off and I didn't give him any reasons, we both knew what was coming.

I flung the door open and pulled him out behind me, he shuffled his feet around and looking at the cracks in the building.

"Jake..." I was waiting for him to yell at me or something, to show some sort of anger towards me.

"What Bella?" I could tell he was mad because he didn't call me B like he usually does. His attitude was starting to bother me a little bit, I never get mad at him over this shit. I mean, we're both adults here, there's no reason for him to be pouting like a child.

"What's your problem?!" I was almost yelling now, I couldn't keep my temper under control.

"I...I..." He kept starting his sentence and then cutting himself off, which confused the shit out of me. I always thought that we could tell each other anything, that he had no problem telling me what he feels. Apparently he's having some issues now.

"What Jake? Just spit it out." His stuttering was getting on my nerves.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" The last word fell from his lips and I could tell that he regretted saying it, his eyes told me that he was sorry. Yet his mouth didn't move, no apology came out, and I started fuming.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" My hand clenched and unclenched without my permission.

"Who the fuck do I think I am?! Your best fucking friend Bella, or did you forget?" It took every ounce of strength in my body to stay where I was, I wanted nothing more than to attack him.

"Fuck. You." I barely got it out through my teeth, surely if I opened my mouth I would say something horrible.

"Fuck me, Bella? Whatever." He opened the door up and stormed inside.

I looked around for something or someone to take out my aggression, it felt like my world was spiraling out of control.

I never fight with him like this, we never argue or yell at each other. Our fights never get this serious, usually because he doesn't participate in them. If it wasn't for his usual calm demeanor we'd probably tear each other limb from limb, that's just how I work.

When I fight with someone my mind goes insane, I instantly want to lunge at them. All I ever wanna do is physically hurt them, or emotionally. I go right for the throat, if I can hurt someone in any way, I will.

I slid down the brick wall welcoming the feeling of the scratches the bricks left on my back, it was a nice distraction from all the emotions coursing through me right now. I wanted a cigarette more than anything right now, but my purse was inside, and I didn't wanna go in there just yet.

As much as I was angry at him I couldn't help but feel bad about yelling at him like that, my mind flip flopped back and forth between anger and guilt. I couldn't decide how I wanted to feel, how to react to what just happened between us.

I debated on whether I should just leave right now, I could take the alley out to the main road and just go home. I thought about how Edward would react to this whole thing, he'd probably realize just how crazy I really am and tell me he wanted nothing to do with me.

Still, I couldn't find it in me to just leave and not say anything to either of them. Just because Jake was being weird as fuck doesn't mean Edward should be punished.

I got off the ground and opened the door to the shop, I headed down the hall and looked around for Jake. I didn't see him anywhere, I looked around and found Edward sitting in the same spot on the couch, looking confused as fuck.

I gave him the biggest smile I could, I felt the tears building up inside me. I only had a few minutes before I had a serious break down, and I didn't want Edward to have to see me like that.

He gave me a worried look and jumped off the couch, he was over to me in 3 strides. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair, I let him hold me like that for a while. I pulled away when I felt like I was about to break, I had to get out of there.

"Where's Jake?" I looked around again, half expecting to find him with smoke coming out of his ears.

"He went into the piercing room after he came back inside." His gaze drifted towards the piercing room.

I followed his gaze and saw that the door was abnormally closed, he was obviously pretty upset. I compared his behavior to something of a 13 year old child, he had stormed off and slammed his door, I almost asked Edward if he was stomping when he came in.

I looked into Edward's eyes and had a silent conversation with him, I hoped that he could understand even a small portion of what was going on with me right now.

I walked toward the piercing room and thought about whether I should knock or just walk in.

I inched the door open slowly and saw him sitting in the chair, he had his head in his hands.

I could instantly tell that he had been crying, I could just feel it in my stomach. Years of knowing him told me that he was hurting just as bad as I was.

I walked to him slowly, like he was a wild animal about to attack. I wrapped my fingers around his wrists and tried to pull his hands from his face, my attempt was useless, he wasn't going to look at me.

"I know you've been crying." I waited for some type of response.

Nothing.

"Jake...look at me." He finally lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes were red and swollen from the tears.

"I'm sorry, B." He held his arms open and leaned back in the chair.

I climbed into his lap and let him hold me, for a moment I felt 15 again, like he was having to comfort me after my parent's fights.

For some reason I couldn't cry, the tears just wouldn't come. The release I needed was stuck in my throat, I couldn't make the tears flow.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to let out all the bad feeling I was having. I just couldn't, I don't know what's wrong with me.

He rocked me like a baby, I could hear him taking deep breaths next to my ear, and more than anything I wanted to be able to cry with him. To cry with my best friend over the horrible fight we just had with each other, to cry over all the pent of feelings we've been keeping inside.

I thought about the last time I cried, when I thought that Edward was rejecting me. It wasn't the breakdown I needed though, it was small and trivial, it was me weeping over a man not wanting me.

I needed to let everything that I've been keeping in out but I just couldn't, not even to Jake, who I trust with everything. Something felt wrong about the way he acted to seeing me with Edward today, something wasn't right about him.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and focused on feeling his arms around me, it felt wrong. It felt all wrong, like he shouldn't be holding me this way.

I pulled away from his and climbed out of his lap, I looked back to see him staring at me like I was his entire world. The idea that I filled his world so completely scared the shit out of me, how would he take the news that I was "with" Edward?

I took a deep breath and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Jake. You know how I get with my temper." I hoped that he could understand and we could go back to normal.

"It's okay, I was out of line." I looked down at my shoes and shuffled my feet, the guilt was starting to take over.

"You're still my best friend." I chewed on my lip and waited for his response.

"You're still mine."

"I love you, Jake."

"I...I love you, Bella." His voice sounded raw from crying, I imagined that mine sounded the same.

I gave me one last smile and kissed his cheek before I headed back to where Edward was waiting for me.

I walked out of the room and locked eyes with Edward, he looked like everything I've ever wanted standing there. I laughed at the situation we were in, he was standing in front of me, in boxers. All because I insisted on piercing his dick.

He got his keys from the pocket of his jeans and handed them too me.

I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster and promised to bring him back shorts right away, I grabbed my purse and headed back to my apartment.

I went right to his apartment and dug in his drawers for some basketball shorts. I finally found a pair and thought about snooping through his shit, but I figured that would be pretty embarrassing if he ever found out.

I headed to my apartment and got a bottle of water before I left for the shop.

By the time I got back there Jake was tattooing some random guy and Edward was watching. He looked like a child learning how to do something new sitting next to Jake, it made me chuckle.

I held the shorts out and made sure he saw where I put them, I glanced at the tattoo Jake was doing and nodded my approval.

I told him about wanting to get the little girl from Monsters Inc done on my foot, he reminded me that he wanted to do his tattoo soon.

I agreed to do it tomorrow and he agreed to do my foot the day after tomorrow. I smile at the thought of getting her done so soon, I couldn't wait until I could look at my feet and see them covered in 2 very different little girls.

One so completely broken and fragile, the other happy and bubbly. They really were a great representation of who I really am, the two different sides of Bella.

**A/N: I know it's short but the reviews came in quick and I just cut if off here. The next one will be long, I promise:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I know this is up late, I'm soooo sorry. RL is a total bitch, I hate her with a passion. New Moon weekend was busy as a motherfucker, I couldn't find time to sit down and write anything. Forgive me? Outfits on my profile! **

**I wanna get to 110 reviews before I post another one:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

EPOV

To say that I was confused by what just happened between Jake and Bella was an understatement. I cannot even begin to understand the complicated relationship they have. To her it seems so simple, he's just her best friend, nothing more and nothing less.

I can see the love he has for her in his eyes, he looks at her like she's the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

When he walked in the shop and saw me sitting here in my boxers, I saw the fire burn right through his eyes. He couldn't hide it the way he normally does.

I don't know what their relationship consisted of before I met her, or when they were in high school for that matter.

She just said that they were never meant to be anything more than best friends, he was like a brother to her.

She was much more than that to him though, she was his life. I could tell he was in love with her immediately.

It makes no difference to me though, I'm too selfish to let her be with him now.

I'd like to think that she wouldn't be with him, even if I wasn't around. She doesn't see him that way, she looks at him with all the love in the world, but not in the way he wants her too.

The way I see it is, he had his chance. If he was so stupid as to let her walk away from him, then he should suffer in heartache for the rest of his life.

As soon as she walked into the piercing room with him I knew that I could never let her go, just the thought of not having her in my life was enough to bring me to my knees.

I definitely can't let him get in between us either, I just have to suck it up and deal with it. I didn't want this to effect me working at the shop either, it was a very thin line to walk, but I could do it if I tried.

I watched Jake tattoo this guy and couldn't help but admire just how great he is at tattooing, he could almost do it with his eyes closed.

Jake really is a great guy, it's not his fault that Bella doesn't want him. I'd hate to be in his shoes right now, I wouldn't be able to look at her everyday if she wasn't mine. I could only imagine how much pain he must be in.

Bella left to go get us food, it left me and him all alone. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, I could only imagine how much he must hate me for taking her from him.

He finished the tattoo, wrapped the guy up, and cleaned up his station.

I finally put my shorts on, very carefully. The loratabs had definitely taken the pain away, I still couldn't feel anything. I cringed at the idea of the medication wearing off, that wouldn't be my finest hour.

Jake made small talk, asking about when I was gonna get a tattoo and things of that nature. He never brought her up, and neither did I.

It was like we were pretending she didn't exist, like neither of us was completely obsessed with her.

She finally got back with the food, as soon as she walked in I forgot about everything but her. I couldn't rip my eyes from her body, even in the small time she was gone I had forgotten just how perfect she really was.

I couldn't keep my hands off of her, I almost felt bad for touching her in front of Jake, but I couldn't help myself.

I ran my hands down her arms and over her hips, I thought back to seeing her naked and was instantly hard.

I winced in pain as I remembered that I was freshly pierced and that getting hard probably wasn't such a great idea. I tried to push the pain to the back of my mind but it wasn't working very well.

She noticed the expression on my face, her eyes slid down my body and rested on my dick.

"Oh fuck..." Her words came out as a whisper.

"Yeah." I could barely squeak the words out.

"I would offer you some more loratabs, but I want you to be able to stay awake." I almost wished that I could take the pills and just go to sleep until the pain went away.

I regretted letting her pierce it for a second, but reminded myself of how amazing it would feel once it was healed.

"How long until it's healed?"

"Uh, two weeks or so." I hung my head at the idea of not being able to be inside her for another two weeks.

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry it hurts so much. It'll feel better tomorrow." I prayed that she was telling the truth, that she wasn't just saying that to make me feel better. I don't know if I could handle another day of this pain.

I rested my chin on the top of her head and breathed in her scent, it was extremely potent from where I was standing. I almost wanted to sniff her hair, but didn't want to freak her out.

I finally pulled myself away from her, we sat on the couch together and ate our food. Our thighs touched eachother and sent bolts of electricity through my body. The feeling almost made it hard for me to breath.

Jake moved around us quietly, doing random little chores that really didn't need to be done. He never looked our way, never even snuck a glance. I watched him carefully, waiting to see the fire in his eyes again. It never came, because he never looked at us, and I continued to wonder just how much he was hurting.

Part of me really didn't care if he didn't like seeing us together, part of me relished in the fact that I had something he wanted, that she was with me.

We finished eating and Bella said that she needed to go do laundry or something, she left and it was just me and Jake again.

No one came into the shop for the rest of the night, Emmett came in at six and hung out with us for the rest of the night.

Emmett didn't seem to notice anything wrong with Jake, he didn't see it in his eyes the way I did. Probably because all he could talk about was Rose, I noticed the way he said her name, like she was a god or something.

Rose had him wrapped around her finger already, they'd barely known each other for a week, it was impressive. He kept pulling his phone out and checking to see if she'd text him yet, apparently she was busy doing something because every time he pulled his phone out he'd get a look of disappointment on his face.

I knew her game, she was doing the same thing she does with every guy she dates, always leaves them wanting more. She did seem to like him more than any of the other guys, she doesn't usually go home with a guy so soon.

I wondered where Alice had been, it felt like I hadn't seen her in days, I almost started worrying about her. I shrugged it off, she's a big girl, she can definitely handle her own when it comes to guys.

I finished off my shift at eight and headed back to the apartment building, it got a little complicated when I got to the stairs. I didn't know whether I should go to my apartment or her apartment, I didn't even know if she would want me to go to her place.

I made my way upstairs and unlocked my door, as soon as I opened the door I could smell her scent. I could smell her in my apartment and it was the best smell to come home too, I breathed in the air like I was dying.

Her smell filled my lungs and I wished that I could do this everyday, that I could smell her scent mixed with my own like this all the time.

I made myself a sandwich and watched tv while I ate, all I could think about was going to her apartment. All I really wanted to do was fall asleep with her in my arms, to feel her body pressed against mine.

I finally decided to just go down there, I definitely didn't want to waste my Friday night sitting by myself.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on her door, she answered looking like a complete goddess. She was definitely going out tonight, it hurt to think about her with another guy. Especially in the outfit she was wearing, the guys would be all over her.

She looked surprised to see me, like I wasn't the person she was expecting. It made it hurt that much worse.

"Hey..." I regretted the decision to come down here.

"Hey, I thought for sure you'd be at the shop all night." I wondered why she thought I would stay there after my shift was over, especially since she wasn't there.

"Oh, well I got home a little while ago. I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight." She cocked her head and gave me a big smile.

"I'm not doing anything special."

"Well you look like you're going out..." I waited for her to tell me that she had a date or something.

"Oh yeah? You like my outfit?" She twirled around like a ballerina.

"Yeah, you look great." She moved around and plopped down on the couch.

"You're sweet." I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm just telling the truth, you always look great baby." I crossed my fingers that she wouldn't mind me using the name she used for me.

"I was actually hoping that we could do something with the whole group tonight." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could go to a club, but I know you're still pretty sore."

"It's okay, I can handle it. After I drink a little bit I won't be able to feel it."

"Okay, do you want to get ready and we'll head down to the shop."

"Yeah. Will you come up to my apartment with me?"

"Of course." I waited by the door while she put her shoes on and got her bag.

I went through my closet while she watched me from the bed, I couldn't find anything that came close to what she was wearing.

She had on a black and silver dress that was shiny, she had on black heels that made me want to bend her over. Her hair fell around her shoulders in curls and she had light makeup on, she looked like sex.

I finally pulled out a black shirt and jeans, I wasn't gonna look as good as her, but oh well.

I slid my shorts down down my legs, being careful not to touch my dick.

I stood in front of her and let her look at my dick, it was still swollen, but not as big as earlier. She made sure it wasn't getting infected and helped me get my jeans on.

I felt like a child having to have his mother help him put his pants on, it was extremely embarrassing.

I finished getting ready and we headed down to the shop.

When we got there Rose and Alice were already there, along with the bartender from the pub the other night.

He was all over Alice, his hands in all the places I didn't wanna see.

I cleared my throat and he gave me a confused look.

"I'm Edward, Alice's brother." He immediately removed his hands from her.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Bella squeezed my arm.

"This is Bella." She leaned forward and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper."

"So Bella wants to go to the club tonight, you guys down?"

Everyone agreed, Emmett and Rose left to get more booze while the rest of us started drinking the liquor we had left.

They got back with the alcohol pretty quickly, we were drunk within the hour.

Emmett closed down the shop and we called for two cabs, by the time they got to the shop we were all screaming at the top of our lungs.

We were all laughing so hard we could barely breath, the night was starting out great, it could only get better from here.

Somehow I ended up in the cab without Bella, it was disappointing but I got over it as soon as we got to the club.

Her cheeks were flushed when she got out of the cab, it made her that much sexier.

We made our way inside and got the same table we had last time, we ordered our drinks and waited for them to get to the table.

We all downed them and made our way to the dance floor, Bella didn't let go of my hand the entire night.

My knee sat in between her legs as we swayed to the music together, I could feel her warmth on my leg, it made it that much more difficult to keep my dick in my pants.

Alice came up behind Bella and started dancing against her, our little choo choo train. It was erotic to watch the girls dance together, like some scene from a low budget porn. They almost looked like they were going to start making out or something.

I backed away and watched Bella continue to dance with Alice, we maintained eye contact the entire time.

I looked over to see Jasper doing the same thing I was, he stood back and watched them grind on each other.

He glanced over at me and shrugged his shoulders, I couldn't blame him for checking them out, every guy in the place was staring at them.

It got so much worse when Rose joined them, her and Alice made a Bella sandwich. I swear I heard every guy there grunt.

Bella kept looking into my eyes, it made me feel kinda special to have her looking at me. Out of all the guys she could get she chose me, it made me feel really good about myself.

I could notice the sweat start to form on their bodies, they started to glisten when the lights passed over them.

They finally stopped and I swear all the guys let out sighs of disappointment, their little show was over. The girls made their way over to where Jasper and I were standing, they all had cocky smiles on their faces.

"Did you see all of them staring at us?" Rose was definitely loving the attention.

I heard Emmett grunt from behind me and Rose's eyes snapped to him, she blushed a little.

"_That_ wasn't cool, Rosie." He sounded genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry..." She pushed through us to get to Emmett, he looked like a big child who was pouting. She wrapped her arms around his large frame and he instantly relaxed.

"So, what do you think of our dancing skills?" Bella was blushing from all the attention.

"Bella, _that_ was amazing." I wrapped my hands around her waist and put my mouth next to her ear. "Why do insist on teasing me?"

"I don't mean too." I chuckled in her ear, if she kept this shit up it would be a long two weeks.

"Ready to go?" She nodded her head and looked around the room.

"Where's Jake?" I looked around for his face but couldn't see him.

"I don't know. I don't think he danced at all." I look of worry washed over her face.

For a moment, I was almost jealous of the way she reacted to him not being here, she was so worried of where he was. I took a deep breath and explained to myself that he was her best friend, of course she'd be wondering what was wrong with him.

We made our way back to the table and collected our things.

I looked around the club one more time, I finally spotted him sitting at the bar. With a girl.

I did an internal victory dance for him, he looked really intrigued by the girl. His body language definitely hinted that he wanted her, he leaned into her when she spoke and casually rubbed his hands down her arms.

She seemed just as interested as he was, though it didn't seem like they were in it for a one night stand.

I laughed at myself for being able to tell all of this from across the room. I nudged Bella's arm and pointed to where he was sitting, her smile was huge when she saw him with the girl.

"I'm gonna go tell him we're leaving." I nodded my head and watched her walk over to them. She tapped him on the shoulder and made sure not to give the girl the impression that she was his girlfriend. She stood far away from him and introduced herself to the girl, she was playing the best friend, nothing more.

She turned her body towards me and pointed her finger in my direction, the girl gave me a small wave. Jake waved from across the room, and I gave him a thumbs up gesture, hoping that this meant something great for him. That he could finally get over Bella and find someone.

Bella said her goodbyes and made her way back to me, she looked so excited by the time she got to the table.

"He likes her a lot!" I laughed at her people reading skills.

"How can you tell?"

"I just know, it's hard to explain." I pulled her into me and held her in a long hug.

Alice appeared next to us with Jasper right behind her.

"She's going to be really good for him." I shook my head at her little prediction.

"What?" Bella looked completely confused.

"I just know these things." Alice continued to try to explain it to her on our way to the cab.

Bella just kept giving me confused glances and asking questions, Alice really didn't have that great of an explanation. She just "knows".

We all laughed at how drunk she was, she was slurring her sentences into one long word.

We got back to the building and Jasper agreed to help Alice to the apartment. I went with Bella back to her place, I figured I'd let them have their privacy. I definitely didn't want to listen to them go at it all night.

We undressed together and slid into bed wearing nothing but our underwear. She pressed her skin to mine and I enjoyed the smoothness of her body.

She was so soft against me, like nothing I've ever felt before.

She rubbed her hands up and down my chest, making me extremely hard.

I shook my head at how hard she could make me just from a touch, no one else had ever had that effect on me.

She pressed herself into my dick, I was thankful that in my drunken state I couldn't feel the pain that I would have felt if I was sober.

"Bella.." It was more of a plea that a warning.

"I'm sorry." I rubbed my hands down her body, her skin made me infinitely harder.

I thought about how much I wanted to touch her, feel her in her most sensitive areas.

Just because I couldn't do anything about my situation didn't mean I couldn't help her out, she probably wanted it just as bad as I did.

I slid my hands down her ribs and over her hip, I moved my finger tips under the hem of her panties. My fingers moved along the edge of panties, almost wanting her to give me permission.

She rolled onto her back and spread her legs for me, she stared into my eyes, telling me she wanted it.

My fingers ghosted over her clit, feeling the cool metal against her hot skin made my body shudder, my dick throbbed.

She let out a long moan when I moved my fingers over her opening, it made my breathing falter. I slid my fingers along her folds, loving how wet she was for me.

"You're so wet, Bella." The moan she let out was enough to make me want to jump on her.

I continued rubbing my fingers up and down her folds, spreading her wetness everywhere I touched. The warmth was radiating off of her body and I could tell she was getting desperate for some sort of contact.

I rubbed my thumb over her clit and felt her body shudder next to me. I kept rubbing circles around her clit, over and over again.

Her breathing picked up and she started letting out little moans with every pass of my finger.

I pushed my fingers inside her and felt her muscles clench around me, I moved them in and out of her slowly.

I tried to control my breathing, to suppress the urge to rip her panties off and fuck her until she screamed my name.

I pulled my fingers away from her body and chuckled when she let out a whiny sound.

I moved myself down the bed so I was kneeling at her knees, I pulled her panties down her legs while staring into her eyes.

I lost myself in those eyes, they seemed to be deeper than any ocean I could ever imagine.

I bent down so I was eye level with her pussy, she pushed her hands into my hair urging me on.

"Do you want me to taste you?" Her entire body shuddered.

"Please Edward..." I groaned at the sound of my name from her lips at a moment like this.

"Say it again."

"Please Edward."

I ran my tongue from her entrance to her clit, when I got to her ring I circled it with my tongue ring. She let out a moan that sounded like she enjoyed what I was doing, I continued to circle her with my tongue.

The feel of her warmth flesh against my tongue was heavenly, the contrast between the cool metal and her warmth made me grunt in pleasure.

As much as I really did want to be inside her right now, I knew that it was important to have this be just about her.

She fisted her hands in my hair, it sent a jolt of pain through my spine, it felt surprisingly good.

I could tell she was getting close because she kept gripping my hair tighter and tighter. I moved my tongue down to her entrance and circled it a few times.

Her hips bucked up into my mouth and I pushed my tongue inside her.

I felt her muscles clench around me and her juices release into my mouth, she tasted better than I could ever imagine.

I lapped up everything she produced and collapsed next to her on the bed.

She laid her head on my chest and was asleep within minutes. I thought about how amazing she was, how lucky I am to have her in my life.

Not only was she an amazing person, she was hot as fuck, and all mine.

There I go again calling her mine.

I shook my head to myself at how possessive I was of her already, it could only get worse from here.

I fell asleep thinking of ways to ask her to be my girlfriend, feeling like I was in eighth grade again.

**A/N: Okay guys:) I'm so so so sorry it took so long. **

**Let me know what you thought of New Moon, best/worst part? Personally I loved it, but I'd love anything with that many shirtless guys in it. **

**Let's take a minute to appreciate Taylor Lautner's abs, even thought I don't like Jacob, I would totes spend some time in jail for that boy. **

**I wanna do something special for my readers for getting me to 100 reviews, ideas??**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Eek! Broke 100 reviews, which makes me so freakin ecstatic! You guys rock! Here's another JPOV, there won't be many of these so I'll try to make it relevant. Outfits on my profile!**

**Thanks to Broken Wing114 for betaing, you rock girl. **

**I wanna get to 120 before I post another chapter, I know you guys can make it happen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

JPOV

I wonder when they plan on telling everyone they're together, or if I'm the only one who they haven't told.

I couldn't stop myself from freaking out when I saw them together at the shop, it's not fair. He comes in and gets everything I've always wanted, and I'm just supposed to sit back and watch? I think not.

I really didn't mean to fight with Bella, my mouth didn't listen to my brain, I couldn't stop myself from yelling at her.

I cried into her hair afterwards, wishing that I could just tell her how I really feel. Even when I choked out I love you, it wasn't right, she didn't mean it the same way I meant it.

I tried really hard to make things comfortable for Edward, he really is a great guy, he doesn't deserve me being a dick to him. He has no idea the way I feel, I can't blame him for going after her.

As much as it's hard to watch the two of them together, I can't bring myself to separate them. He could be the one for her, I just couldn't live with myself if I stopped her from being happy.

I couldn't watch them dance together, couldn't watch him replace me. She always felt comfortable dancing with me, because I'm just the best friend. It made my jealous side fume to think of him dancing behind her. It got even worse when I thought about whether or not they've had sex yet, my hands shook at the idea of him having her in that way.

I could pretty much guarantee that they've had sex, especially with Bella's sex drive. I don't know why they wouldn't, nothing seems to be holding them back from being together. He just keeps proving that he's a better man than me, that he's the one for her.

I kept taking shots at the bar, hoping to erase all the thoughts of them in my mind. It wasn't working very well, the more I drank the more I wanted to go to her. To spill my heart to her, to hold her in my arms, to call her mine.

I kept kicking them back, waiting for the liquid courage to set in. It never did.

Then she walked up, and leaned against the bar, and I forgot everything. Everything disappeared when I looked into her eyes, like some moment from a sappy love movie.

The world stopped spinning, everything paused around us, and I just stared at her.

She had Bella's eyes, their eyes matched perfectly. Her face was soft and white like Bella's, her skin looked like cream.

Her body was different, she was much thinner than Bella, didn't have the same curves. No visible tattoos or piercings, she looked like Bella in high school.

The memories flooded my mind, everything we did together, how much time we spent with each other. We were hooked at the hip back then, spending every waking moment together. I remembered how much it hurt to drop her off at night, to say goodbye, even if it was just until the next day.

I shook off the memories and gave her a big smile, I could tell she was interested my the way she smiled back.

"Can I buy you a shot?" She giggled a little and the sound made my heart flip flop in my chest.

"Yeah." She held her hand out to me.

"I'm Nessa." I held back the laugh that was forming in my chest, the lock-ness monster? Really?

"I'm Jake." I put my hand in hers and felt just how soft her skin was.

"What're you drinking?"

"Patron. What do you want?" I wondered what her drink of choice was.

"I'll have the same. I don't usually take shots though." She looked sheepish, like a little girl.

"It's okay. Patron is pretty smooth." I made eye contact with the bartender and held my fingers up to show that I would need two this time.

He nodded his head and started pouring them.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three. You?" I tried to guess her age in my head, she looked young, almost too young to be in a club.

"I'm twenty-one." I nodded my head as the bartender set the shots down in front of us.

"So what're we gonna cheers too?" She thought about it for a minute.

"New friends?" I nodded my head and held my shot out to hers. We clinked the two together and I downed mine in one gulp.

I couldn't feel the burn anymore, I'd taken enough to where I was practically drunk by now. I wondered if I was slurring my words or not, I crossed my fingers that I wasn't. If I wanted a chance with this girl I needed to be smooth, definitely not insanely drunk.

I looked over to see her making a funny face at me.

"That bad huh?" She nodded her head yes.

"Can I get you something else?"

"I'll have a vodka cranberry." I motioned for the bartender to come over and gave him our new drink orders.

We sat talking and sipping on our drinks while the music played around us. I expected some girl to come over and talk to her, but no one came. It was just the two of us.

We talked about work and school, all the usual stuff you talk about.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Bella standing behind us.

She introduced herself to Nessa and they seemed to really hit it off.

"Well we're leaving, Jake. You'll get a cab home?" I smiled at how motherly she could be sometimes.

"Yup."

She pointed back to the table and told Nessa about the rest of the group. Her voice showed her emotions when she got to Edward, she couldn't hide her feelings if she wanted to.

Nessa waved to Edward and Bella said her goodbyes before she left us alone again.

We continued ordering drinks and talking until I noticed how many people had left for the night. I walked with her out to the front of the club where the cabs were waiting.

"I had a great time talking to you." She blushed a little at my words.

"I did too." I took a deep breath and just went for it.

"Can I call you sometime?" Her smile got bigger.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

I pulled out my phone and let her type in her number. I did the same on hers and we parted ways.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at the thought of seeing her again.

It felt nice to think about someone other than Bella for once, like I could finally be happy with someone else. She could have Edward and I could have Nessa, everyone wins.

By the time I got home it was close to three in the morning, I instantly regretted drinking so much. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, tomorrow was not going to be a good day for me. I could feel the hangover making itself known already, damn Patron.

I grabbed the bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water before I laid down, I fell asleep instantly. Well, more like passed out as soon as I laid down.

I woke up and ran for the bathroom, I emptied my stomach into the toilet and continued dry heaving for what seemed like hours. I laid on the tile floor and tried to cool myself off, I was practically sweating already.

I crawled out to my dresser and swallowed two Tylenol, I chugged the entire water bottle in one try.

I laid back down and tried to settle my stomach while I made promises to ever drink Patron again.

**A/N: The answer is no, he hasn't heard them yet, he wasn't home. **

**Thanks to all the girls who review almost every single chapter: melonscrap, twilly, night orchid, babybaby15, sammygurl2489, mafiabitches, and annabella88. You girls make this worth it for me, I love you all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: First let me just tell everyone Happy Thanksgiving. I'm writing this the night of thanksgiving, I had such a great day and I hope everyone else did as well. **

**Second, uh I don't where all of these new readers are coming from but if someone is rec'ing my story please tell me who you are! I had a lot of people say that they just started reading, welcome to the party. I wanna get to 165 before I post another chapter. **

**Third, this chapter is for melonscraps. Because I totes misspelled her screen name and I'm sorry, I love you girl. **

**Fourth, thanks to Broken Wing114 for betaing this one:) **

**I know this was a long A/N, but I had a lot to say, sorry:( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

BPOV

I woke up with my legs tangled in Edward's, we were in some strange Twister-like position. I laughed to myself at how silly we must have looked, I half expected Edward to say something along the lines of, "Left hand blue."

My giggling shook Edward awake, he looked over at me and wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands. His hair was going in to many directions to count, most likely from my hands gripping it last night.

I couldn't stop the smile at the thought of last night, of how great he made me feel.

"Why are you so smiley?" He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand.

"Just remembering last night." His mouth turned up into a smile, a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah? Was I that good?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Actually yeah, you were great." The conversation got serious.

"God. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now."

"Ugh. You're clearly lying."

"No really, baby. This is when you're the most beautiful, when you're all bed worn."

"You're too sweet to me."

He leaned into me and place a few kisses on my face.

"I'm just being honest."

I skimmed my nose along his jaw line, letting his scent fill my lungs completely.

"So who was the girl Jake was talking to?" I had totally forgotten about last night.

"This girl named Nessa, she was really sweet."

"That's great, he deserves to have someone in his life."

I wondered if Edward was my "someone".

"What about me?" He looked confused at my question.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I deserve to have someone in my life?" I was being pretty forward about the whole thing. Truthfully, I was tired of playing this little game with him. I wanted to know what role he was going to play in my life.

"Of course."

"Well..." I was waiting for him to spit it out, to break down and say it.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes bore into mine the entire time.

"Bella. I fell like we're in middle school again saying this, but...I want you to be my girlfriend." I realized I had been holding my breath while he spoke.

"Edward, of course I'll be your girlfriend." I could feel the old Bella coming back.

I instantly felt more comfortable with him, knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I could be myself again, I didn't need to constantly worry about what he was thinking.

"I was really nervous about asking you." I laughed at how flushed his face seemed to be, I wouldn't be surprised if his palms were sweaty.

"Well I'm glad you did."

We cuddled together until the alarm started beeping. I kissed him one last time before I got in the shower.

I washed myself quickly, wanting to get back to Edward. When I finally got out and opened the door, he was already dressed and ready to go. He had even gone and got a new set of clothes, he really was like Superman.

He sat on the bed and watched me put on panties and a bra, it didn't feel uncomfortable to have him watch me though, it felt like we'd been doing it forever.

I threw on some jeans and went through my work shirts, I found one quickly. As much as I wanted to look sexy for him, my work clothes were far from sexy, they were designed for comfort.

Comfort sounded nice since I'd be doing Jake's tattoo today, who knows how long that will take.

I slipped on some flats and grabbed my purse.

"Alright, let's go."

He followed me out to the door and waited while I locked up my apartment. We walked hand in hand to the shop, our little routine.

He helped me clean everything and stock the stations, he gave me small smiles the whole time. It felt nice to do this with him, to be around him all the time.

By the time we got everything done it was close to eleven, we sat on the couch together while I waited for Jake to show up.

I finally got tired of waiting and sketched out the words he wanted to get. It said "Carpe Noctum" , I have no idea what that means. Jake's into all that Latin shit, I could never really understand any of it.

I got the stencil ready to go and sent him a text wondering where he was.

He walked in ten minutes later, looking like complete hell. I couldn't stop the laughter, he can never decide when he's had enough. He doesn't listen when I tell him he's had enough either, and this is what happens. Every. Single. Time.

"Does your head hurt?" He winced at the sound of my voice.

"Yeah, lets try to be as quiet as possible." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you gonna be able to sit through this?"

How could he handle listening to the tattoo gun if he couldn't even handle the level of my voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, lets get this shit done. I already got the stencil ready."

"Okay, I'll set up your chair."

He made his way over to my station and got everything together. He got the ink ready and put my gun together for me, just like I do for him.

He waved me over when he was finished, Edward followed behind me.

Jake sat down in the chair and pulled his shirt over his head. I had totally forgotten how amazing Jake's body is, I took a moment to appreciate how much time he spends in the gym.

"Where at?"

"Here." He pointed to where the hem of his jeans sat.

"Here?" I slid my finger across his skin.

"Yup."

"Okay." I wondered why he would want it right there, but didn't question him.

I put my gloves on and put the stencil on his skin. I didn't even have to ask if he wanted to look at the placement, from here on out we would be completely silent.

I dipped the needle into the ink and wiped it clean with a napkin. He didn't even flinch when the needle met his skin, he took it like a pro. He really is a pro at this though, I shouldn't expect anything else from him. I always expect him to show some sign of pain, even though I know he won't.

I did the outline of the letters, paying extra attention to all the little details. I wiped his skin periodically, making sure everything looked okay. His skin takes ink like no other, in all the tattoos I've ever done on him I've never seen his body reject any sort of ink.

When I finished the outline, I took a minute to give my hand a rest. He didn't open his eyes and I didn't try to talk to him, our little tattoo routine.

I started filling in the letters with the black color he had chosen, typical Jake colors. He never really goes for the bright colored tattoos, he likes dark colors better. I have to admit, they look great against his tan skin, I can't picture him with colorful tattoos.

It didn't take me very long to fill everything in, it took longer than it would have on anyone else. We always spend extra time on each other, making sure everything is completely perfect before we let the other one see it.

I wiped his skin down one last time and smiled at my work.

"All done."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine, I couldn't help myself from smiling at him. He looked like he had fallen asleep, he's probably the only person who could fall asleep while getting a tattoo.

"Thanks, B." He took a deep breath before he removed himself from the chair and made his way to the mirror.

He examined it closely, looking at all the intricate details I had done. His smile got bigger the longer he looked at it, he seemed to love it.

"What does it mean?" His smile faltered slightly, like he had almost forgotten the meaning of the words.

"It means, seize the night." I nodded my head at him, even though I didn't really understand the meaning all that well.

"Look okay?" He chuckled a little bit.

"Of course b, your stuff always looks good."

I removed my gloves and finally looked at Edward. I was shocked to see how dark his eyes had gotten since the last time I looked at him, he looked like a wild animal ready to pounce.

It made all my girly parts tingle in all the right ways. I rubbed my legs together for some sort of friction, he noticed immediately.

"Ready to go?" I nodded my head in fear that my words would give away my desire.

"Just let me get my purse and I'm ready."

I grabbed my purse from behind the counter and kissed Jake goodbye. He seemed a little sad that we were leaving so early, but he didn't say anything about it.

Edward grabbed my hand as soon as we were outside, his touch sent electricity through my body.

"Want to get some lunch?" I nodded my head.

"What sounds good?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Mexican food?" My mouth started watering at the mere thought of a burrito.

"That sounds amazing."

"Okay. We'll take my car?" I got excited at the idea of seeing his car finally.

"Okay." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the building he continued walking to the side parking lot. I looked from car to car, expecting him to stop at any of them. He kept walking, bypassing ever car in the lot.

Then I saw them. Of course the trio of perfect people would have perfect cars. Sitting in the very back of the lot was three of the most beautiful cars I'd ever seen.

The first was a silver Volvo, the second was a yellow Porsche, and the third was a red BMW. My little Honda civic looked like scrap metal next to these cars.

I couldn't stifle the laugh that fell from my lips. He looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Of course, these are your cars." He looked even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"They're perfect, you're perfect. These cars are perfect for you." He chuckled lightly.

"I'm not perfect, baby." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I think you are." He pulled my body to his and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're sweet."

"So, which one's yours?" I tried to guess but couldn't pin point one that looked like Edward's type of car. They all looked like they could be driven by him, maybe they were all his.

"The Volvo." He pulled me to the silver car.

I almost didn't want to touch it, I didn't want to get it dirty or anything. It was in perfect condition, not a scratch on it. It looked like it had just been through the car wash, just like Edward. I laughed at how perfect this car represented him, they were one in the same.

He clicked the button to unlock the doors and opened mine for me. I slid in and watched him walk around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car immediately, it was almost silent. I could barely tell that it was actually running, it purred like a cat.

He pulled the car out of the lot and headed to the freeway entrance. I didn't even have to ask where he was going, the best Mexican restaurant was about thirty minutes from here. It's worth the drive though.

It was strange to ride in such a fast car, mine doesn't like to go over fifty.

He held my hand while he drove, I studied his knuckles in my lap. I really wanted to lick them, to have his taste on my tongue. That probably wouldn't be the best idea right now, so I suppressed the urge.

We got to the restaurant and ordered our food as soon as we sat down. We both knew exactly what we wanted, I wondered how he knew what to get. If he just moved here he shouldn't know this restaurant that well yet.

"Have you eaten here before?"

"They have one of these in Chicago." I nodded my head as I shoveled chips and salsa into my mouth.

He laughed when it got to spicy for me, I drank an entire glass of water in one gulp.

The food came and we ate in silence, mostly because I wouldn't pause in eating to talk to him. I didn't feel embarrassed about my eating habits around him, I didn't want him to think I was one of those girls who doesn't eat anything.

We finally finished and Edward paid the bill. I wanted to pay my half but Edward insisted that he pay for the whole meal since it was his idea to come here.

We were getting more and more comfortable around each other, becoming more of a couple rather than two individuals.

My ovaries instantly thought to the future, to all the things that we could be. Weddings, kids, and houses flashed through my mind. It scared me at first, because I've never thought about those things with any other guy, but I got used to the idea.

I picture kids that looked just like Edward, copper hair and green eyes. It made my smile infinitely bigger.

We got back to my apartment and both agreed that a nap would be pretty nice right about now. It was only around one or so, but we were both pretty tired.

We laid down on my bed and fell asleep spooning.

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock, it was seven already. We'd spent the whole day napping, I felt like a grandma.

I looked over at him and found his green eyes staring at me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour." My mouth hung open at the fact that he let me sleep for an entire hour while he just laid here with me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" My voice was whiny.

"You looked so happy, I couldn't wake you." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips and hopped off the bed.

"Next time, you have to wake me up." He nodded his head in agreement.

I went to the bathroom and tried to think of things to do tonight. I wanted tonight to be just Edward and me.

I found him sitting on my couch watching some show on TV.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He thought about it for a few minutes.

"I don't know. Have any ideas?" I shook my head and thought some more.

"We could go see a movie or something? Just the two of us?" He nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Sounds perfect." I got my phone and dialed the movie theater's phone number.

I listened to all the movies that were playing and decided on some zombie movie that had just come out. I wrote down the times and hung up the phone.

"The nine show?" He nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. Are you hungry?" He rubbed his hand over his stomach.

"I'm still full from lunch."

"Me too. I need to clean my apartment, you can watch TV while I do it." He shook his head at me.

"I'll help you."

"Okay. You want the kitchen or the bathroom?"

"The kitchen."

"Okay. All the cleaning stuff is under the sink."

He kissed my forehead before he got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. I went back down the hall to the bathroom.

I spent the next hour scrubbing the bathroom from floor to ceiling, did I mention that I'm kind of a neat freak? I like everything to be clean, dirt annoys me.

When I finally went back out to the kitchen he had dusted and vacuumed everything while waiting for me.

"You're quick." He chuckled a little bit.

"Thanks."

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was probably time for us to go.

"Let's go."

"Okay."

I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door. He drove to the movie theater and paid for the tickets and popcorn. As much as I fought him to pay he wouldn't have any of it. Something about it being the man's job to pay for the lady or something.

We finally got to our seats and waited for the movie to start.

He held my hand through the whole movie, I couldn't stop myself from shrieking when something scared me. I felt like a teenager again, like he was going to feel me up in the theater or something.

He just laughed at me when I'd jump from something happening on the screen. I looked over at him multiple times to find him staring at me with a smile on his face.

**A/N: I know this one is shorter than most of my chapters, but I passed 120 reviews a long time ago. I just wanted to post something for you guys:) **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I love each and every one of you! **

**Click the green button and tell me your favorite zombie movie, lets chat!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter was pretty much a transition chapter, things are gonna start happening really soon:) Outfits on my profile! Go vote on my poll!**

**This chapter skips ahead a week. This one's short but the Halloween chapter will be long:)**

**I wanna get to 190 before I post the next one, I know you guys can make it happen! Almost 150 people have this on alert, and just over 100 have it on their favorite's list. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

BPOV

The last week passes by far to fast for my liking. The days flew past when I was with Edward, it almost scared me how much time we had been spending together.

After the movie we spent the rest of the night cuddling and talking about our pasts. The next day Jake tattooed my foot and Edward was right there with me. He sat silently beside me, watching everything Jake did.

Since then he's been taking care of my foot for me, making sure I keep it clean and covered. I've been checking on his piercing for him, making sure it's not getting infected. We were taking care of each other like we had been together for years instead of weeks. It felt nice to have someone treat me this way, to care enough to hold my hand while we walk down the street.

I've never had that with anyone, not even Jake. He wasn't exactly into showing affection in public. Thinking about it now makes my stomach twist, like he was embarrassed to be seen with me or something. I was so young before, I thought that was normal behavior. Now I know that he just isn't the relationship kind of guy, and that's perfectly fine.

He's been spending time with Nessa a lot this week, taking her out a lot. He never brings her to the shop, and he never asks any of us to hang out with them. It surprisingly didn't bother me, I'd been spending so much time with Edward that I really didn't have time to hang with Jake.

It saddened me to think about it, that we were growing apart rather than staying close. It sucks that our relationships get in the way of our friendship, that we couldn't even keep our lives balanced.

Edward was such a large part of my life now, my entire day revolved around seeing him. I no longer looked at the boys that come into the shop, they're just another face in the crowd. But Edward, Edward's face stood out like a god amongst insects. His eyes bore through me, right to the very core of who I am. Cheesy as it sounds, it's like he's staring into my soul.

The feelings that I have for him are completely overwhelming, they scare the shit out of me. I try to suppress them, to drown them out. It rarely works, most of the time it just makes me think of him even more. Which makes the feelings burn right through me, like a white hot knife.

Half of me is screaming to run, to run as far away as possible and forget all about Edward. The other half is begging me to spend the rest of my life with him, to never let him go. My ovaries scream at me on a daily basis, telling me how beautiful our children would be, making me picture the perfect wedding followed by an amazing honeymoon.

It scared me how much I had been having conversations with my various body parts, clearly I'm going crazy.

That pretty much catches everything to today, which is the day before Halloween. I already have my costume ready, I ordered it online months ago. I'm pretty excited for our little party, pretty much all of my friends are gonna be there. I'm mostly excited to introduce Edward to everyone, to show him off to all my friends.

Edward seemed just as excited as me, he was inviting some of his friends that were coming into town as well. I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous to meet his friends. To see the kind of people he hung out with before he moved here, surely they'd be the complete opposite of me.

I pictured clean cut guys who wore cardinals and played golf. I shuddered at the idea of those people, the people I imagined scared me half to death. For some reason I felt like I needed to make a good impression on them, to show them that I was worthy of being with Edward. I'm pretty sure they'll run back to Chicago and tell his parents all about me, which made me want to hide every tattoo I have.

I realized that I can't hide who I am just because they intimidate me, they'll either love me or hate me. I can't control how they feel about me, and whether they want me with Edward or not I'm going to be with him. I wasn't going to let this turn into some teenage movie where the parents separate the love birds.

I crossed my fingers that they would like me, and that they would see how happy Edward is here.

I could see the happiness in his eyes, they were much brighter than the first time I'd seen him. Even if I couldn't see it, he tells me everyday. Everyday he makes a point to tell me how much he loves having me in his life, how happy he is now that he found me. I can't do anything but agree with him, I feel the exact same way about him.

I through on a cardinal and some jeans, I slid my feet into my boots and grabbed my bag before we left.

We laughed together as we walked down the street, it felt like some sappy love movie. I enjoyed it either way, I could be this way with him forever.

Tonight we were going to be decorating the shop for the party tomorrow. Edward waited in my living room while I dressed for the night, I opted for comfortable clothes. I'd be up on ladders all night long, I can't exactly do that in heels and a skirt. Although, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind staring up my skirt all night.

I laughed to myself at how insane that would make him. His piercing had been ready to go for two days now, but I hadn't told him that. I wanted to surprise him on Halloween. My costume is extremely sexy and I know that he might spontaneously combust if I don't give him some. I've been teasing him a lot over the past two days, which is extremely cruel, but so fun for me. I can't help it, he looks like a sad puppy when I tell him no.

I, however, have been in just as much pain as him. It's hard to refuse someone sex when you're a sex addict. Even harder when I see the bulge in his pants grow, it makes me want to rip his clothes off. But I've held out pretty well, I don't want to ruin my own joke.

I'm half scared that he'll be mad that I didn't tell him sooner, I'm hoping he finds it as funny as I did. If not, I can always offer sexual favors in trade. I'm pretty sure he'll go for that.

I've been curious of what he's going to dress up as, he's been hiding it from me all week. I've snooped around his entire apartment and found absolutely nothing, I even asked Alice and Rose. They seemed to be completely clueless, but I suspect that Alice helped him pick it out and she's lying to me.

She's been spending almost every night at Jasper's house, but she comes into the shop everyday to visit with us. Edward and Jasper seemed to be getting along great, except when Jasper gets a little to touchy with Alice. Edward's ears turn bright red when he sees Jasper touching Alice, it doesn't help that Alice touches right back. Most of the time he calms down as soon as I touch him, like my fingers contain something that he just can't fight against.

Rose has been spending every night with Emmett as well, and I've never seen anything like what they have. Emmett can't do anything without consulting her, he's like a child again. It's funny to watch such a large man ask a girl like Rose for permission to do something. Rose likes it though, she wouldn't have it any other way.

I have a feeling she could seriously hurt him if she wanted too, which made me laugh.

I feel extremely overprotective of Emmett, like a mother lion or something. Edward calms me down though, I don't know what I would do if he wasn't there.

I just care to much for Emmett, he's like my brother. I couldn't bare to see him get hurt by her, and Edward had told me just how many guys she's hurt before him. It scares me to see how attached he's getting to her, I could see the love for her in his eyes.

His blue eyes sparkle when she's in the room, and he can't take his eyes off of her. I've never seen him so smitten with someone, so completely engrossed by a single person.

I keep telling myself that he knows what's best for him, that he's a big boy. He can handle himself. I can't help the instinctual feeling to protect him, to shield him from any pain that comes his way. He's been so great to me since I've known him, now is the time for me to look out for him.

I strangely don't feel protective over Jake. I guess it's because he never brings her around the shop, I can't see how she is around him. She seemed nice enough the first time I met her, but people can hide who they really are. I guess I just can't really take his relationship seriously, he's like me in a lot of ways. Especially in the relationship area, he's never spent more than one night with a girl. I'm almost expecting him to come to the shop one day and tell me that it wasn't anything serious, that he just wanted to get laid.

As much as I cross my fingers that she'll work out for him, I have this feeling in my stomach that something isn't right. Something is off about the entire situation.

**A/N: Okay guys! I posted a poll on my homepage for Bella's Halloween costume, go vote! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love each and every one of you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alrighty guys, I know I'm posting this early. I just couldn't wait:) Thanks to everyone who voted on my poll, you guys picked the girls' Halloween costumes. Outfits and links to everyone's costumes are on my profile!**

**I wanna get to 190 before I post another one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

BPOV

We got to the shop and greeted everyone who was waiting for us. They were all sitting around talking about where everything should go, everyone except Jake. He stood off to the side, away from the group, staring blankly into space.

I made eye contact with Edward and had a silent conversation with him, letting him know that I was going to talk to Jake. He seemed to know before I even looked at him, he gave me a crooked smile and kissed my cheek before I walked away.

I made my way over to Jake and nodded my head towards the back door, he nodded his head and we walked out together.

"What's wrong Jake?" He looked like a child who was pouting because he didn't get his way.

"Nothing really." I folded my arms over my chest and waited for a better answer.

"I don't know B, I just don't feel very well." I nodded my head even though I knew something else was going on.

"Okay." I walked back into the shop quickly. If he wasn't willing to talk about I definitely wasn't going to try to yank it out of him. I really don't have the patience to try and guess what's wrong with him.

Edward gave me a questioningly look and I shook my head at him. He dropped it instantly and wrapped me in a hug. His strong arms locked around my tiny frame and lifted me so I was eye level with him.

"Ready to decorate?" I laughed at how cute he looked.

"Absolutely."

He placed me back down on the floor and kissed my forehead.

"Let's do it."

He picked up some streamer type thing and made his way to the back of the shop. I followed behind him and climbed up the ladder.

I looked down at Edward and reached for the end of the streamer. He handed me a piece of tape and I secured it to the wall.

He held the ladder while I adjusted it to Alice's liking. She stood behind us both and yelled out orders, for such a small girl she sure did have a large voice. I was almost scared to see what she would do if I didn't follow orders.

I continued climbing up and down the ladder as we made our way around the entire shop. We hung different things from the ceiling; ghosts, spiders, and other Halloween things. We placed little things across the surfaces of the counters and draped the couches in black fabric. We finished it off by hanging some lights around the room so that we wouldn't have to turn on the fluorescents.

Alice seemed to approve of everything we had done, we admired our work from the middle of the room. Rose commented on how great it looked and Emmett agreed. I looked around for Jake but couldn't find him.

"Where'd Jake go?" I said it more to Emmett than anyone else.

"He never came back in." Edward said in my ear.

"Hmph." I rolled my eyes at how immature he was acting.

"Alright, I think we're going to go." Edward hugged his sisters goodbye and we all said our goodbyes until tomorrow.

We stopped at the Chinese restaurant and ordered take out, we walked back to my apartment and ate on the couch. We finished off the food while we laughed at the sit com that was on. After we cleaned everything up we watched some more tv while we cuddled.

We must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was after midnight. I shook Edward awake and kissed him on the cheek before we made our way to the bedroom.

We fell asleep as soon as we laid down, he held me the entire night.

I woke up the next morning to the sun peeking through my curtains. I stretched my arms over my head and let out a yawn. I grinned to myself at the excitement I felt for the party.

Traditionally the shop throws a party every year, we invite everyone we know. All the people from the other shops in the city come, as well as all of our personal friends. Emmett even contacts his friends who are cops so that we won't get in trouble from the noise.

It's always the best night of the year for me, and this year would be so much better because I have Edward.

I jumped out of bed and immediately got in the shower, I'd basically be spending the majority of the day getting ready for tonight. When I got out I glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was already close to noon, we'd slept for more than twelve straight hours together.

I stared at Edward while he slept and thought of how amazing tonight would be for us. How great it would feel to introduce him to everyone as my boyfriend, to show him off to all my girlfriends. To watch everyone stare at how gorgeous he was and know that he's all mine.

I took a deep breath and threw on some sweats and a t shirt. Alice had ordered me to come to their apartment to get ready, I was to report to her at exactly two. It scared me to think of how irate she would be if I was late. I'd hate to have an angry Alice on my hands.

I threw myself on the bed and climbed on top of Edward, his eyes opened and the smile that spread across his face was breathtaking. I straddled his lap and peppered his face with kisses. I could feel him growing hard under me and jumped off of him, I didn't want anything to get out of control.

"Time to get up."

"Alright, alright." He stretched before he peeled himself from the bed.

"We need to get lunch before I have to go get ready." He nodded his head and went to the bathroom.

I slipped my boots on and grabbed my purse. He came out looking sexier than ever, I had to grip the couch to stop myself from jumping on him.

"Let's go." He leaned into me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I tasted the toothpaste on his lips and it made me shiver. His low chuckle nearly sent me over the edge. I reminded myself that I only had a few more hours until I'd get to do all the things I'd been fantasizing about.

We grabbed a few burgers and ate before he dropped me off at my apartment. I had no idea where he was going all day today, I just knew he wasn't going to be in the apartment building. I'm pretty sure Alice put the run on him, she was completely against him seeing me in costume before the party. I can't say that I minded surprising him with my costume, it was pretty exciting actually.

I questioned her about Edward's costume while she curled my hair. She refused to give up any details, not even the first letter. I pouted for a few minutes before I gave up and let her continue her work.

Rose stood next to us and curled her own hair in soft waves around her face. Alice was wearing her hair in her usual way, she insisted that she didn't need to change anything, she was already perfect.

Next was makeup, Alice allowed me to do my own since I wouldn't let her near me with the eyeliner. Rose, however, was not so lucky; she couldn't get out of letting Alice do her makeup, so she suffered through all the poking and prodding.

By the time we finish it was close to five, it shocked me how long it had taken us to get ready. It never takes me more than a half an hour in the mornings, and I'd like to think I look good on a daily basis. Apparently Alice's idea of good and mine were two very different things.

We called and ordered a pizza so that we could eat something before we consumed massive amounts of liquor later. It arrived within the before five thirty and we chowed down like it was our last meal.

I could feel the excited in the air, it crackled between us like electricity. It felt nice to do this with girls, I never really fit in with girls. We joked around with each other and laughed until our sides hurt, it was like having two sisters. Two incredibly beautiful sisters that looked nothing like me.

We cleaned up from the pizza and pulled our costumes out. Rose slid hers on first, Alice helped her make sure nothing was showing that shouldn't be. Alice put hers on next, Rose did the same for her. I was last, and probably the most nervous to see how I looked. Alice and Rose seemed so confident that they were sexy, but I wanted _Edward _to think I'm sexy.

I pulled on my costume and ran my hands over the front. I looked down at myself and couldn't help but smile, I definitely liked it. It looked cute on my body and was definitely me.

Alice and Rose openly gawked at me until I demanded they tell me what was wrong. They almost fell over in a fit of laughter at my question.

"B, you look hot." Alice wrapped her arm around her waist as she led me to the full length mirror.

I laughed at how silly the costume really was, but I couldn't deny that I looked good.

"Do you think Edward will like it?" Alice let her mouth hang open.

"Uh, of course he'll like it. Haven't you seen the way he stares at you when you wear normal clothes? Let alone this." She motioned up and down my body.

I felt the blush creeping up my chest, for some reason it made me blush to think that Edward stared at me. It seemed to good to be true that he found me _that_ sexy.

Then again, guys always love girls with tattoos.

It almost hurt to think that all Edward liked about me was my tattoos, that maybe he was just after a way to piss of his parents. After all, he spent his entire life trying to live up to their standards, now he was to rebel against them. What better way than to bring home a girl cover in tattoos and piercings?

I shook off the idea, now was definitely not the time to be considering ulterior motives.

I gave Alice my biggest smile in the mirror and turned around to put on my stockings. Once they were up my legs I slid my feet into my extremely high heels and tested out my walking abilities. I normally do so well in heels, but I was struggling with these.

After five minutes of tripping and stumbling I finally mastered the technique, I have no idea how Tina Turner managed performing all those shows in these fuckers.

Rose and Alice stood back and laughed every time I fell into the furniture, it didn't help that their shit probably cost a fortune. I feared that my clumsiness would cost me some serious cash.

I headed down to my apartment to grab my stuff before we left. I glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was almost seven by now. I guess time flies when you're having fun.

I grabbed my cell phone and my favorite lip gloss before I headed back up to Edward's apartment. I opened the door to find Alice and Rose posing in front of the mirror.

"Come on Bella, we're practicing our sexy poses." I laughed at how ludicrous that sounded.

"What?!"

"We do it before every party, to see which angle we look the sexiest."

I walked over to the and joined in on the posing, we must have looked like idiots to anyone on the outside; but to us, we were just friends.

We finally settled that I was sexiest from the back, slightly bent over at the waist. Rose was sexiest from the side, with her butt pushed out as far as she could get it. Alice got lucky, all she had to do was stand straight and squeeze her boobs together.

We grabbed their digital camera and started snapping pictures of each other. We tried our hardest to get shots with all three of us, it was harder than it looked. We ended getting some great pictures, the ones of tonight would be even better.

We decided it was time to go at eight, the party had already been going for half an hour anyway. Rose's phone was ringing off the hook, Emmett was wondering where the hell she was. Not to mention all the texts Alice had been receiving from Jasper. My phone was quiet however, not a peep. I felt almost jealous that their men were waiting impatiently for them, maybe Edward wasn't as excited as I thought he was.

We walked to the shop and saw the amount of cars that lined either side of the street. From twenty feet away you could see the crowd of people inside, it looked like a nightclub out of the movies or something. Strobe lights were flashing on the sidewalk, underage girls were trying to get in. I wondered who was working the door but ignored it, the cops have never bothered us on Halloween before, why start tonight?

When we got to the door I linked arms with Rose and Alice, I looked to each of them and smiled my biggest smile.

"Thanks for today girls, you guys rock." Alice was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Aw Bella, I'm so glad we met you. Promise we'll get good pictures tonight girls?" I nodded my head, this would definitely be a Halloween to remember.

I saw Jake standing at the door and waved at him, we walked up together, arms still linked. He didn't say anything to us, just smiled his usual smile and motioned for us to enter.

We walked through the door and it was like something straight for a movie, everything slowed around and everyone stared. They all gawked at the three of us, even the girls were checking us out.

My eyes scanned the crowd of faces and finally rested on the one who actually mattered, the only person that meant anything to me anymore.

EPOV

I think I just came in my pants, I literally just fucking jizzed all over myself at the sight of her. It wasn't enough that I couldn't see her all day, or even talk to her for that matter. Then she shows up in this, this...outfit. I could barely hold myself together, how could she do this to me?!

She knows how hard it's been for me this past week, keeping my hands off of her. Yet here she stands, in this skimpy outfit that the devil himself must have designed. It was obviously designed to torture me, to make me as miserable as possible, all night long.

I took a deep breath and tried to talk my dick down from the ledge. He was about ready to abandon ship if he didn't get some soon, it gets harder and harder everyday to convince him to stick it out.

Her outfit completely overshadowed mine, I was dressed as a Vegas hustler guy. It entailed a white suit jacket with dice on it, black slacks, and a white hat. I thought it looked pretty damn good myself. Nothing compared to what she's wearing though.

I made my way through the crowd until I was standing in front of the goddess that is my girlfriend. I ran my hands up and down her arms, feeling her soft skin until my fingertips. I needed to feel her more than ever right now, to have her body underneath me, to hear my name fall from her lips.

She had on a costume that was supposed to be a schoolgirl outfit, it was not your typical schoolgirl. She had on a shirt that wrapped around her neck with a barely there plaid skirt. All of that matched with a garter belt that held up fishnet stockings. It all came to a close with a pair of fuck me heels.

"I have no words..." She fidgeted with her fingernails.

"You don't like it?" My mouth hung open without permission.

"That's not what I meant baby, you look amazing. Amazing isn't even the right word, I can't think of the right word."

"Sexy?" She was offering sexy? She is far more than sexy.

"Baby, you are much more than sexy." I leaned into her hair and let her scent fill my lungs.

"You're not so bad yourself." I pulled away from her and raised my eyebrows.

"It's shit compared to what you've got going on." My finger spun in a circle telling her to spin around.

She twirled around and stopped when her back was to me. She bent slightly and I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out to her. Before I could stop myself I heard the smack, I had just spanked my girlfriend in front of all her closest friends.

She spun around quickly with a surprised look on her face. I stared at my shoes in embarrassment.

"Edward..." I let my eyes drift over her body until they met hers.

"I'm sorry."

"Promise me something?" I let out a sigh.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll do that again sometime?" I felt my dick twitch in my pants, my mind nearly exploded.

"Bella..." Her brown eyes got infinitely darker than I've ever seen them.

Before the discussion could go any further Emmett was wrapping his arms around her. Her lifted her in his huge arms and spun her around in a hug. I laughed at how silly he looked. He had dressed as a caveman, complete with a club.

He placed her back on the floor and took a step back to admire her.

"B, if you weren't my sister..." He trailed off.

"Emm, you look awesome!" He posed in a caveman stance before leaning in and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Great turnout this year huh?" Bella only nodded her head and observed the crowd.

I had been shocked to see how many people were here when I arrived, the building was already nearly full. We definitely couldn't fit to many more people in here without it starting to get uncomfortable.

Rose came up behind Emmett dressed in something that I would not normally allow, I gave her a break since it was Halloween. She had on something that was supposed to resemble Little Red Riding Hood, only a much sluttier version. Then I saw Alice coming up behind her and I almost flipped my shit, all three of their outfits were barely there. She had on a devil costume, of course it was just as bad as Rose's. Combined they couldn't have had any more than a yard and a half of fabric.

"Picture time!" Alice had to shout over the noise of the crowd combined with the stereo.

We all posed in our individual couples before we pulled some guy over to take group pictures. It seemed like we had taken close to five hundred pictures by the time we were done, my eyes are never gonna be the same again.

When we finished with the pictures we all made our way to the open bar, courtesy of Emmett. The group took three shots together, celebrating new relationships. By the time we got to the dance floor I could feel the alcohol coursing through my veins. I could tell that Bella did too because she had a smile permanently attached to her face.

She pushed her ass into my crotch and let out a whimper when I push my dick into her. This was probably the hardest I've been in a long time, and I wanted her to know exactly what she was doing to me.

I placed my hands on her hips and swayed with her to the beat. She leaned into my chest and wrapped her arm around my neck. Her head turned to the side and our lips met, her tongue tasted amazing. My tongue danced around hers and we continued swaying to the music. It was as if no one else was in the room, just the two of us.

She finally pulled away when she was gasping for breath, I laughed at how carried away she got. She gave me a sexy smile and rocked her hips into mine. Her ass bounced around in movements I couldn't even begin to understand, she definitely knows how to move. I tried to keep up but couldn't make my body move as fast as hers, I ended up standing there and letting her dance on me. It didn't bother me one bit, I would act as her personal stripper pole any day of the week.

I could feel the sweat starting to form on my face and decided that fresh air would probably be a good idea right about now. I stopped her from moving and motioned to the back door.

I pulled her along behind me, making sure no one spilled their drinks on her. Everyone parted around her, like she was a celebrity or something. Most likely it was because the way she was dressed, the guys all wanted her and the girls wanted to be her. Hell, maybe even some of the girls wanted her.

We finally got outside and were finally alone, I was pretty surprised that no one was hanging out in the alley yet. I was thankful that I could have her to myself for a few minutes.

I immediately pushed her into the brick wall and smothered her lips with mine. She moaned into my mouth when my tongue found hers, the sound went straight to my dick. Her hips bucked into my and I tried to keep myself in control.

Her hands roamed over my body, touching me in all the places I needed her. When her hand finally got to my dick her entire body shuddered, her hand wrapped around me through my pants and I nearly lost it.

I finally forced myself to pull away from her, I was panting when my lips left hers.

I heard the back door fly open and slam against the brick wall. My eyes snapped to the opening, they settled on Jake's body standing in the doorway. He looked like someone had stabbed him right in the stomach, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His eyes stayed on Bella, narrowed in anger.

"Jake?" I saw his chest rise and fall with his quick breaths.

"Fuck. You." He spun on his heels and practical ran back inside.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip with worry, she obviously didn't see what I saw. She couldn't see how much he was in love with her, because she wasn't in love with him. She doesn't see him the same way he sees her, and so she couldn't understand what was happening right now.

"Baby..." I held my arms open and let her fold herself into me.

"I'm not upset, I'm just really angry." I wondered why she wasn't breaking down right now, any other girl would probably be bawling her eyes out.

"It's okay, don't be mad." I rubbed circles on her back.

She took a deep breath and looked up into my eyes.

"I'm okay now." I nodded my head and smiled at her.

"Ready to go back in?"

"Yup." She popped the "p" at the end.

I walked with her back into the shop, closing the back door behind us. We found Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper at the bar. We all took a few more shots and made our way back onto the dance floor.

We danced with each other, trading girls here and there. It felt strange to dance with my sisters, but I'd rather them dance with me than anyone else; especially in the outfits they were wearing.

I glanced over and saw Bella dancing with Jasper and tried to figure out what he was supposed to be. I spent a good five minutes coming up with ideas in my head, none of them really fit.

He had on regular clothes, I couldn't see any piece of a costume on him. No funky sunglasses or fake scars, just jeans and a t shirt.

I finally gave up on guessing and just asked him. He proceeded to hand he a small piece of paper that looked like an invitation.

"There's a party in my pants tonight." He pointed to his junk and I finally saw that he had strings of confetti poking out of his zipper.

"That's fucking epic man." I pounded his fist and pulled Bella away from him.

I looked around the room and saw how many more people had squeezed in the tiny space. There had to be at least one hundred people, I've never seen so many adults in costume before. The rooms was filled with doctors, zombies, witches, and every other costume you could think of. Some people got really creative with things like God's gift to women, tequila bottles, and I think I even saw someone dressed as a Breathalyzer.

We danced for another hour or so until I could feel the think layer of sweat on Bella's body. She was shiny in the lights and it made her that much sexier. It was something out of my fantasies, and I was not looking forward to sleeping in the same bed with her. She informed me yesterday that I have at least another four days until my piercing would be ready to go, which was disappointing to say the least.

I could tell her feet were starting to hurt her in those heels, they were much higher than anything I've ever seen her wear. I can't even imagine walking around in those things. I would definitely be carrying her home tonight, which would be difficult given my drunken state.

We said our goodbyes and headed out the door. As soon as we were outside I scooped her into my arms and carried her bridal style all the way back to her apartment.

I unlocked her door for her and carried her straight to the bedroom. I laid her on the bed while I went and got us both bottles of water and the bottle of Tylenol. We would definitely be needing it in the morning.

I set them on her bedside table strip off my costume until I was down to my boxers. I slid in under the covers, Bella was already passed out cold. I pulled her body to mine and breathed in the smell of her hair.

BPOV

I laid as still as possible trying to fool him into thinking I was already asleep. He climbed in bed beside me and pulled me into him. I could hear him taking deep breaths behind me, preparing to go to sleep.

I rolled over so I was facing him and gave him the sexiest smile I could muster.

The sexual tension had been almost unbearable all night long, I definitely wasn't about to wait until tomorrow to get some action.

I climbed on top of him so I was straddling his lap right above his dick. I felt him against my ass and let out a low moan. My body was definitely reacting to what was about to happen.

"I've been a very naughty girl..." He gave me a questioning look.

"Baby, if you're teasing me it isn't funny." I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke.

"I've been keeping a secret from you." His eyes darkened at the tone of my voice.

"Oh really?" He was definitely playing along now.

I nodded my head and poked out my bottom lip, I tried to play the sexy schoolgirl. I crossed my fingers that I was doing a good job.

I leaned down so my mouth was right next to his ear.

"Your piercing has been ready for two days." He let out an animal like grunt.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded excited now.

"Yeah."

He immediately threw me off of him and moved us so that I was face down on the bed. He spread my legs apart with his knees so that he could kneel in between them.

His hands slid under my body and pulled my ass into his crotch so that I was on all fours on the bed. I smiled to myself at how well he was taking my little secret.

"Do you need to be punished?" His voice was so low that I could barely hear him, it sent jolts of electricity through my body.

"Yes sir." I heard him let out another grunt.

He slid his hands along my body, moving his fingers under my shirt and skirt. The roughness of his fingertips felt amazing against my skin.

He removed his hands from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

The sharp sting that accompanied the spanken he gave me was completely worth it, the pain was strangely pleasurable. I was no longer in control of the noises I was letting out.

He yanked my panties down my legs and removed them from around me feet. He didn't ask me to take anything off, not even the heels. I made a mental note to dress in sexy costumes more often.

He teased my entrance with his tip, letting my wetness coat him. It physically hurt to have him so near and yet so far.

"Please Edward..." I turn my head and looked into his eyes.

"Please what?" He had a devilish smile on his face.

"Fuck me Edward. Please." As soon as the last word left my lips he was inside me.

He filled me so completely, it was like it was my first time again. He pulled himself out, almost completely, and slammed back into me. He was being rough with me, and I liked it a lot.

"Oh god yes." He pulled out and pushed back into me, letting out small grunts.

I could feel my muscles clenching around him already, I was surprisingly close.

"I'm so close Edward." He let out a noise that sounded like a growl.

He gripped my hips with his hands as he slammed into me over and over again.

He reached around and pinched my clit between his fingers. Blinding white lights flashed in my eyes and I let out the loudest scream I ever have.

I heard him grunt my name behind me and turned my head to look into his eyes right before he came. I felt his pulsing inside me, making my juices combine with his. I rested his forehead in between my shoulder blades and panted into my back.

Our breathing was ragged as we collapsed onto the bed together. I rested my head on his chest and let his arms wrap around me. I rubbed my hand over his chest feeling the sweat that he had worked up.

I fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: okay guys, I really wanted everyone to vote on something that wasn't so stereotypical but I'll take the ones that got voted on the most:) **

**click the button and let me know what you were for Halloween:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay guys, I got a pretty good response to last chapter. I love when everyone reviews, it makes my day:) This is going to explain more about why Jake reacted the why he did. Outfits on my profile!**

**I'd like to get to 205 before I post another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

JPOV

I cannot believe that I found them in the back alley. They clearly don't care about anyone but themselves, definitely not me and my feelings. She couldn't even say anything when she looked at me, her eyes gave her away.

She is completely in love with him. I could see every ounce of love and passion right there in her eyes. She couldn't hide it all in time, it was enough to make me completely break.

I could barely suppress the tears as I walked through the shop and right out the front door. I kept walking until my feet felt like they were about to bleed, and I kept walking even after that. By the time I stopped walking when I couldn't tell the buildings apart anymore. I had no idea where I was, I must have been on the outskirts of Seattle or something. I didn't recognize anything around me, it made me feel like a little boy again.

I remembered back to a time when I went to the grocery store with my mother, I turned around and she was gone. I ran around the entire store and couldn't find her anywhere, I finally gave up and broke down in tears in the middle of the cereal aisle.

An employee found me and took me to the front desk where my mother was practically pulling her hair out of her head. She scolded me the entire way home on how stupid it was to walk away from her. She just kept telling me how much she was worried, she thought someone had taken me.

Here I am, a grown ass man, lost. I felt like sitting down and crying right where I stood, but there wouldn't be an employee to show me where to go. My mother wouldn't comfort me this time, she was long gone.

All I wanted was for Bella to hold me in her arms, to tell me that everything would be okay. For her to say those three words I had been dying to hear, to say them and actually mean them this time. To have them mean what I want them to mean, to hear her say that she's _in _love with me.

I spent the last week trying to convince myself that she wasn't the one for me, that I could move on and forget all about her. I spent every second of my time with Nessa, desperately trying to fall in love with her.

It wasn't working, I didn't feel the same. Something was off about the entire thing, I couldn't figure out what was holding me back. What was keeping me from being with someone other than Bella? I just couldn't figure it out, and it was frustrating the fuck out of me.

I took a deep breath and spun around in a circle, searching for anything that would tell me where I was. I couldn't find anything, all I wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. But of course, my dumb ass got lost and now I have to find my way home.

I considered walking all the way back, but it had to be after midnight and I didn't want to get home at three in the morning. I pulled my phone out and dialed the number to the cab company. I told them the intersection I was at and sat down on the curb while I waited.

The cab pulled up twenty minutes later, just when I was starting to shiver from the weather. I stared out the window at the black clouds that covered the sky. I couldn't even see the moon through them, it was pretty scary, like a werewolf would jump out of me any time now.

I couldn't even bring myself to smile at the idea of some supernatural monster stalking the city of Seattle. I was ridiculously depressed, and I just couldn't seem to pull myself out of it. I couldn't force myself to be happy, to get over all the drama that was consuming my life.

I wanted it, I wanted every second of it. At least it was something other than loving Bella, at least I could feel something other than my devotion to her.

Nessa could tell that something was right, that there was someone else. Instead of a romantic relationship she took the role of a friend, comforting me when I was down and listening to me rant about my problems. She understood completely, realizing that before I could be anything to her I had to let go of my past.

I honestly couldn't tell you if that was even possible at this point. I don't know if I'll ever be able to throw away what I had with Bella, what I felt for her, what I still feel for her.

Until I could do that, Nessa was just my friend. My only friend these days. It's not that I don't love everyone at the shop, they mean more to me than anything. But I just couldn't talk to them, every time I would try to talk to them my throat would close up. I couldn't force myself to speak, to tell them what was going on.

The cab pulled up to my building and I threw a twenty at the driver. I climb the stairs quickly, praying that I didn't run into Bella in the hall or something. Of course it would be my luck to run into her now, looking like complete garbage.

I got to my apartment without interruption and collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep immediately.

My dreams were filled with her face, with the color of her skin, with the deep brown of her eyes. She consumed my every thought, even when I wasn't conscious.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I'd been ran over my a ten ton truck. I let my eyes adjust to the light that was filtering through the window, it had to be at least twelve, if not later.

I got out of bed and went straight to the shower. I turned on the shower to the hottest it would go while I brushed my teeth.

I let the water run over my skin, hoping it would burn away all the memories that were making me into someone I couldn't even recognize anymore. My body shuddered as the water burned my skin, I looked down at my chest and saw how red it was getting. Even my tan skin was turning bright red.

I washed my hair and scrubbed my body in a complete daze. I dried my body and wrapped the towel around my waist. I pulled on jeans and a t shirt before I made a pot of coffee.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Nessa's number.

"Hello?" Her voice was bright, as usual.

"Hey..." My voice didn't sound like my own, it sounded like a stranger's voice.

"Oh Jake, what happened?" I chuckled at how easily she could tell when I was upset.

"Just shit with Bella." I couldn't bring myself to relive last night.

"What did she do this time?" Her voice had a tinge of anger in it.

"It's nothing..."

"I'm coming over."

"No, you don't have too. I'm fine." I crossed my fingers that she would believe the lie.

"Jake. You can't let her keep doing this to you. She can't just disregard your feelings." Of course she would defend me, of course Bella was the bad guy to her.

"She doesn't mean too."

"Jake. You don't have to put up with her shit."

"She doesn't mean to do it."

"I can't believe you're defending her."

I didn't say anything, just listened to her her breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Jake, I...I can't do this with you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sit here and watch you tear yourself up like this over her. She isn't worth it." I tried to control my breathing, it wasn't working very well. I felt my hands start to shake, the anger was overwhelming.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry Ness, you know I don't mean to do this to you. I just feel like you're the only person I can talk to." I heard her sigh into the phone.

"You are playing fair Jake." I laughed at how easily she gave in to me.

"It's true though."

"I know, but until you tell her how you feel I can't talk to you like this. My feeling for you are really strong, and I can hear how much you want her in your voice. You talk about her like she's a god or something." I couldn't deny anything she was saying.

"I don't know how to let her go."

"I can't tell you what to do, you make your own decisions."

"Every time I even think of being with someone else my heart hurts, it hurts so bad Ness. I can barely handle it, and that's just thinking about it."

"Jake, do what you need to do. I'll be here when you're ready, until then...goodbye." The line went dead as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

I tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Of course I would push away the only girl who has ever held a candle to Bella. Truthfully, I'm probably just to afraid of replacing her. Of finding someone else and having Bella be out of my life forever. Even if I couldn't have her the way I wanted her, I still want her as my best friend.

She's the only person who's been there through everything, that's gotta count for something.

**A/N: Okay guys. Next chapter is gonna have the initial confrontation. **

**Click the green button and tell me if you're in love:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know that I've been past 205 reviews for awhile, they just came so fast I couldn't keep up! I wanna thank everyone who's reviewing, you guys mean the world to me! I wish I could tell each and every one of you how much you mean, you guys make me smile like a crazy person. **

**I'd like to get to 240 before I post another one, hopefully that will give me enough time to complete the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

EPOV

I laid in her bed waiting for Bella to wake up, watching the little movements of her body. I had been awake since the sun started peeking through the curtains, I just couldn't fall back to sleep after that. I watched her sleep the entire time, watching her eyes move behind her lids, wondering what her dreams consisted of. I secretly wished that she was dreaming about me, about us.

I glanced at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost nine thirty, I needed to start getting ready for work. We were both scheduled for the afternoon shift, just the two of us.

That's how it's been for the past week, Emmett always schedules us together, it always ends up being just the two of us. I can't say I mind it, I can't stand being away from her for any amount of time. If she's away from me I can't focus on anything, I'm constantly thinking about where she is and what she's doing.

She seems to like being around me as much as I like it, we haven't spent more than half an hour apart all week. I've noticed how in tune we've become to each other. When she moves, I move. She shifts to the left, I shift to the left. It's like we're connected with invisible strings. She follows my movements and I follow hers.

I feel like I have no control of it, I couldn't stop if I wanted to. She's like a magnet to me, we're always trying to touch each other, to make that contact. Feeling the electricity coarse through my veins is like a drug, I can't deny my body what it wants the most.

I thought back to the night before, of how much I had wanted her when we got home. My entire body tingled when I replayed the amazing sex we had. I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't feel my new piercing, that I couldn't enjoy it the way I wanted to. I wondered if she could tell the difference, if it felt good for her, or if she was just as numb to it as I was.

I watched her body twist and turn to try and get comfortable. I laughed at how silly she looked, with her hair all matted and bed worn. I raked her body up and down with my eyes, when I got to the swell of her hip I pulled my eyes away.

We would never be ready in time if we started fooling around.

I rubbed her arm up and down, enjoying the softness of her skin. Her eyes fluttered opened and tried to adjust to the light. She finally focused on me and smiled. She rolled her body into mine so that we were spooning, I nuzzled her neck.

"We need to shower." I placed kisses over her shoulder and neck.

"How long have you been up?" I tried to think of how long I had been watching her sleep.

"Um...maybe three hours?"

"Edward!" I laughed at how upset she was.

"What?"

"You should have woken me up!"

"You looked to cute." I had to be honest.

She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was smiling.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Her body immediately shot up.

"What did I say?" I clutched my sides in a fit of laughter.

"Edward! Tell me!" I took a few deep breaths before I spoke.

"Mostly just said my name, and then you started talking about getting a tattoo, about letting me tattoo you." Her head slumped in embarrassment.

"I thought I had stopped that." I gave her a questioning look.

"My dad used to always tell me I talk in my sleep, but I thought I stopped." I tilted her chin so she had to look at me.

"I think it's cute, and I'd love to tattoo you. If you'd let me that is." Some emotion flashed in her eyes, she covered it well.

"Let's get ready." She pulled herself from the bed and grabbed a few towels from her closet.

She motioned for me to follow her into the bathroom, I laid in bed for a few more minutes. I heard the shower start and finally got up. I just couldn't stop thinking about the way she reacted to me tattooing her, she obviously didn't want me too.

I could change that, I could show her that she can trust me. Of course, I would need to show her that I trust her first.

The obvious thing would be to let her tattoo me, to give her something that no one else had.

I found her waiting for me in the bathroom, completely naked. I let my eyes drift over her body, pausing in all the right places. A cocky smile formed on her lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

She stepped into the shower and I followed behind her. She stepped under the water and let it soak her hair. I watched streams of water run down her skin in the most provocative way, I had the sudden urge to lick them up. To taste her on my tongue, to have her scent surround me completely.

She reached for the loofah and I poured her soap on it. I washed her body for her, let the soap foam up on her skin. She moaned when I'd get to close to her pussy, letting me know that I shouldn't start something we didn't have time to finish.

She washed her hair and switched position with me. I washed my hair, letting the hot water wash away all the sweat from the night before. When I went to wash my body she took over, doing the same for me that I had done for her.

We got out and dried off separately, but when she got the lotion out I couldn't help myself. I rubbed it over her skin, making sure to get every inch of her body.

When I finished I looked into her eyes and was surprised by how dark they had become, they were practically black with lust. It made my dick harden even though I knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She smiled timidly at me, staring at my erection like it was her favorite piece of candy. My body shuddered at the sexual innuendo I had come up with, I'd be her lollipop any day of the week.

We broke our silent exchange and made our way back into her bedroom. She went straight for the dresser and slid on a lacy thong. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her form as she rummaged through her closet for clothes.

I sat on the edge of the bed, eye level with her perfect ass, wanting nothing more than to spank her like I did last night. She finally found a shirt that she liked and laid it on the bed while she searched for jeans. She found jeans much faster, pulling out the first pair of black jeans she found.

She slid them on while I stared at the sight in front of me, braless Bella in skinny jeans was hot, really hot. I studied her back, trying to memorize everything. She turned and gave me her cocky smile before she slipped her shirt over her head.

I couldn't help but think about how cute she looked, her shirt was poofy and had a bow on it. She did a little twirl for me and started looking for shoes to wear.

I gaped openly at the amount of shoes she had in her closet, and she thinks _I'm_ rich. She had to have at least two thousand dollars in shoes in that closet, plus all her clothes and purses. I laughed at strange she was.

"What's so funny mister?"

"You have more clothes, shoes, and purses than any woman I've ever met." Her cheeks flamed red.

"So I like to buy stuff, there's nothing wrong with that." Her face got more red as she spoke.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I didn't say it was bad, I think it's cute." She smiled up at me.

"That's pretty much the only thing I spend my money on, other than bills." I kissed the top of her head before I pulled away from her.

"I'm gonna go get some clothes from my apartment, I'll be you back here?" She nodded her head as she slid boots on her feet.

"See ya in a minute." I waved before I walked out of the bedroom and headed to the front door.

I ran up the stairs and threw open the door to my apartment. I pulled out the first shirt and jeans I could find and threw on shoes before I headed back out the door. I didn't even try to tame my hair, no point really.

I ran back down the stairs and opened her door, I found her sitting on the edge of her bed, running a brush through her hair. I leaned against the door frame and watched her in her natural environment. I felt like I was watching some exotic animal, and if I made any noises or sudden movements she'd disappear forever.

She looked up at me and smiled as she finished with her hair. She put her brush away and grabbed her purse.

"Okay, let's go."

I grabbed her hand and led her out to the front of her apartment.

"Do we have time to get coffee?" I glanced at the clock of her microwave as we walked out the door.

"Definitely." She gave me a big smile before she locked her door.

We walked to the coffee shop together, talking about the party and everyone who had showed up. I wondered where James and Laurent hadn't come, or maybe they did and I just didn't see them.

"I didn't see either of my buddies last night, I wonder if they even came?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about them! I wonder if they did, there was so many people there."

"I know. I guess I'll call them later and find out." She nodded her head and sipped her coffee.

We got to the shop and found Emmett and Rose there, waiting for us. Rose looked pissed, Emmett just looked relieved that we were finally there.

"Hey Emm." Bella kissed him on the cheek and the jealously within me flamed up.

"Hey B. Have fun last night?" Bella turned to big and winked.

"I always have fun with you Emm, you know that." His smile got even bigger, he looked like a giant teddy bear.

Rose cleared her throat and Emmett's eyes shot to her, she looked like complete hell.

"Rose is ready to go, she's really hungover. I'll see you guys tomorrow?" We said our goodbyes and watched them leave. Emmett walked with his arm around her waist, obviously letting everyone know that she was with him.

Bella did everything she needed to do while I stocked up both of the tattoo stations, we'd sneak little glances here and there. I felt like we were teenagers again, sneaking around behind our parent's backs. It made me feel sort of giddy.

We finally finished up at around two, we settled in on one of the couches together. She laid her head on my shoulder and I played with strands of her hair. It felt so soft in my hands, and I could smell her shampoo. Her scent surrounded me like a cloud, it was extremely intoxicating.

I heard her breathing slow and her body weight lean against me completely. I glanced down at her face and saw her eyes were closed, I leaned my head against the back of the couch and let me eyes drift closed.

My eyes shot open at the sound of the front door opening, the bells chimed and in walked Jake. I slid my arm out from under Bella and got off the couch without disturbing her.

His eyes burned with anger, like he was about to attack me. I tried to stay calm, to tell myself that anger would only make the situation worse. It was hard to maintain my state of calm when he motioned for the back door. Obviously he was ready to talk to me about the whole Bella situation, I could only hope that it wouldn't end in a fight.

**A/N: I know I said the confrontation would be in this chapter but I decided to cut it short here cause I got to 205 reviews a long time ago. Sorry to anyone who's disappointed, I hang my head in shame. **

**RL is totally kicking my ass right now, I just started a new job today and it's hard to write and work at the same time. And then when I get home I just want to relax with my fella and watch movies. **

**By the way, how many people are way fuckin excited for eclipse? I just reread the book, I totally forgot how awesome it is! I can't wait for all the sex talk! **

**Which Twilight book is your favorite and why? Let's chat!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay guys, I'd just like to say how fucking thankful I am for all of you. To everyone who consistently leaves me reviews letting me know what you like and what you don't like. Unless you are an author yourself you'll never understand how much they all mean. I'm having a hard time replying to all of them, simply because they get sent to my phone and by the time I'm back at my computer I completely forget. **

**This one's short, but it's bringing stuff out into the open. **

**This chapter is for Meyer-Madness, because that girl leaves me detailed reviews that make me believe that my story isn't complete shit. **

**Anyway, enough ranting, I'd like to get to 260 before I post another chapter. I'm trying to give myself enough time to get in a decent amount of words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

BPOV

My eyes snapped open as soon as I heard the shouting start. By the time I had raked over the entire room in search of Edward the panic had set in. I could almost feel myself starting to break down, shouting could never end in anything good. And one of the people doing the shouting was Edward, that made it even worse.

As much as my short temper often leads me to fights with people, I hate it when people fight around me. Even complete strangers, it upsets me more than anything else.

I jumped off the couch and sprinted to the back door. I tried to hear what they were saying but my brain was computing anything correctly. I couldn't make out the words even though I had my ear to the door, it all sounded muffled.

I debated on whether or not I even wanted to open the door and see what was going on behind it. Insane scenarios ran through my head, completely unrealistic things flashed through my mind making it that much worse.

I finally took a deep breath and push the door open. My eyes went immediately to Edward, to his worried eyes. He looked like I had just walked in on him with another woman, it scared me half to death.

My eyes saw nothing but him, I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. Silently willing him to stop fighting with whoever was standing opposite him. My brain told my feet to go to him, to wrap myself around him and beg him to stop shouting, to stop fighting. My feet stayed in their places, unwilling to move. My bodies self preservation told me that getting in the middle of this fight would not be very good for me, the possibilities of getting hurt ran through my head.

Edward's eyes moved from me to the other person, waiting for some sort of reaction from either of us. I wondered if the other person would say something before I found my voice, or if I would be the first to speak.

His voice cut through the air like a knife. He sounded different, not himself. Like some stranger who I had never met before. My eyes connected with his and I was completely lost in him, in how broken he seemed to be.

"B..." My eyes moved from Edward to Jake in quick movements, almost making me dizzy.

I didn't have a voice, my mind couldn't wrap around what was laid out in front of me. Why would the two most important people in my life be fighting? Shouting at each other? It didn't make any sense, they got along. They were friends, they _liked _each other. And yet, here they both stood, looking ashamed of themselves.

I felt the anger start to creep up my spine, my initial reaction to get angry with both of them. How immature could they be if they were fighting like two teenage boys will way to much testosterone.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was scared for Jake. Something inside me told me that he would lose if it became physical, that Edward would have the upper hand. It confused me, Jake wasn't exactly skinny. He spends countless hours in the gym perfecting his body, yet my body told me to protect him from Edward, that he would be the one needing protecting.

"W-What's going on?" My voice sounded foreign to me. I could tell it sounded foreign to them as well, emotions flashed through their eyes to quickly for me to catch.

Edward was next to me in two strides, hovering over me. He stared deeply into my eyes, searching for something.

"What is it?" I waited for some sort of explanation, he continued searching my eyes.

"Jake needs to talk to you." My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. None of it made any sense.

"Okay?" My eyes moved from Jake to Edward, and back again.

"What is it Jake?" His eyes dropped to his shoes.

"Can we be alone?" His eyes shot to Edward and narrowed in anger. Once again, I was completely in the dark as to why he was so angry.

Edward wrapped his arms around me waist, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"I'll be inside if you need me." His mouth was right next to my ear. He kissed my temple before he went back into the shop, the door closed behind him.

I wondered if he would be listening, if he had his ear to the door on the other side.

"Bella..." The use of my full name took me by surprise.

"What's going on?" His eyes wouldn't meet mine, they glanced around the alley, looking for something to focus on.

"I...I don't know how to say this." I saw his hands shaking at his sides, they were balled into fists and his knuckles were as white as my skin.

"Jake, just say it." I was starting to get impatient with him, it shouldn't be this hard for him to talk to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for doing this to you." His eyes finally met mine, they were full of tears just waiting to fall.

"Doing what?" My voice had guilt in it, I felt guilty for tearing him up like this.

"Bella, I should have told you this a long time ago...I should have been a man and told you how I feel, but I was such a coward, I didn't have the courage to tell you." My breathing hitched, I had to work to get it under control.

"I don't know what you're saying." I did know though, I knew what was about to come out of his mouth.

"I'm in love with you B." I searched his eyes for some sign that he was lying, that it wasn't true. I couldn't find anything but love, his eyes sparkled.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't spit out what I wanted to say. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him to run away as fast as possible. That I would surely ruin him completely when I finally spoke. I wanted to give him some sort of warning, to tell him what was coming. I couldn't, my vocal chords refused me.

"I'm in love with him Jake." It was the first time I had said it, the first time I had admitted it, even to myself.

His face showed his emotions, he couldn't hide them from me anymore. He looked like I had just ripped his heart out with my bare hands, like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. His breathing was ragged and his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

My mind tried to process his admission, to make some sense out of it. None of it added up, I could find any obvious signs to this. I just saw him, my very best friend, broken in front of me.

I wanted to hold him, to let him cry into my shoulder, to let him get out all of his frustrations. But I reasoned that it would give him the wrong impression, surely he'd take it the wrong way and be hurt even more when I went back to Edward.

Edward. What had they been fighting about? I wanted to ask, to question him about the shouting. It would only make things worse though, forcing him to talk about it would only break him even further.

I hated to see him in this much pain, to watch my best friend shrinking away in front of me. Second by second he was becoming more of a stranger to me, turning into someone I didn't know.

I took a step towards him and he flinched away from me as if I was going to hurt him. I couldn't blame him for responding that way, for being scared to get hurt again.

I thought about Edward telling me that he wasn't in love with me, that he was in love with someone else. The thought alone made my knees wobbly, like my heart was being crushed.

I took another step and stood in front of him, trying to think of how to mend him, of how sew him back together like some sort of doll. He was like my own personal rag doll, and I just keep tearing him apart and putting him back together. This time is different though, the wounds are to big for me to fix.

He kept his eyes on the wall behind me, never looking directly at me. I reached out to him, my fingertips sliding along his forearm. His eyes met mine and I gasped at how dead he looked, he looked like he was being destroyed from the inside out. It scared me to think that _I _was the reason for this, that I did this to my best friend.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

"For what?"

"For not seeing it, for being so naive."

"Don't be sorry, I should have told you before."

"Please let to take some of the blame." I stared into his eyes, pleading with him to blame me for something, to let me shoulder some of his pain.

"You didn't do anything." His voice sounded flat, it was completely monotone.

"Yes I did! I ignored all the signs that you had feelings for me, and now...now I hurt you."

"I'm fine...I'll be fine." I shook my head violently.

"Stop comforting me! I should be comforting you!" The side of his mouth curved up into a smile, not his smile though, some foreign smile I've never seen before.

"It's okay, I'm okay."

The tears flowed down my cheeks as I told him how sorry I was over and over again. I knew that apologies wouldn't fix him, nothing I could ever do could fix what I did to him. I had to live with this for the rest of my life, I had to look at him everyday knowing that I was the one to break him.

My knees buckled under me and I dropped to the ground, enjoying the feel of the hard ground against my legs. I deserved the pain, I deserved a whole lot worse than what I was getting.

He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me to his chest like a baby, I felt like a little girl who had fallen off her bike. Every time I sobbed he would hold me tighter, pull me into his chest a little bit more. He rested his chin on my head and rocked me back and forth in his lap.

The tears finally slowed, I looked up into his eyes and saw that he had been crying to, silently. He wiped away the last of my tears with the pads of his thumbs. His passed him thumb over my bottle lip, it felt rough against his skin, my lips were dry from crying so much.

"Don't be sad for me."

"Jake. I don't deserve to have you as a best friend." His chest vibrated with his laughter.

"B, you didn't do anything wrong."

I heard the back door open and looked up at Edward. His hair was a mess, like he'd been running his hands through it the entire time he was inside. His eyes were full of worry, and stress.

"Someone needs something pierced?" His eyes searched mine again.

"Okay." I leaned my head against Jake's chest and listened to his heart beating under my ear.

"I have to go..." I pulled away from him and we both stood up.

He wrapped his arms around me in a short hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll always be here B, I'm always gonna be your best friend." It only made me feel more guilty, that he would still be my friend after everything.

"We'll talk later?" I nodded my head and went back into the shop.

I shut the door behind me and stared up at Edward. I rested my forehead against his chest and let his scent fill my lungs, relaxing me as much as it could.

"Girl or boy?" He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Boy." I groaned in annoyance, I really didn't want to deal with any more boys than was necessary.

I walked down the hallway and say the boy from a few weeks ago, the one that got the tattoo of the lips. I rolled my eyes at how inconvenient his timing was, of course he would choose today to come in.

"What are you getting pierced?" My tone made it clear that today was not a good day to mess with me.

"Uh...my lip?" He said it like a question, like I was supposed to tell him what to get.

"Mkay, pick a ring."

He pointed to the first silver hoop he found, not even bothering to look at the size. I almost considered telling him that the hoop was not the usual size for piercing someone's lip, it was three sizes bigger than normal. But if he was willing to get his shit pierced without even asking questions then he deserved the pain that was about to come his way.

I pulled out the ring and got out a needle before we headed back to the piercing room, Edward trailed behind us.

He sat in the chair while I got everything ready, Edward watched from the doorway. The guy just sat there, like a complete idiot. He stared at Edward, then at me, obviously nervous about having us both back here. Like we were gonna rob him or something.

I didn't even count to three, I just pushed the needle through. He gasped at the pain and let out a whimper that sounded like a dying kitten. I couldn't help but laugh at him, Edward joined me.

"I forgot to tell you...this ring is a few sizes bigger than what I normally pierce with, so that's probably why it hurt so much."

His eyes narrowed and his mouth pressed into a firm line, he winced in pain and relaxed his lips. I gave him a small smile and motioned for him to follow me to the front of the store.

I winked at Edward as I walked by and he grinned back.

"I'll clean this up?" I nodded my head and mouthed a 'thank you'.

I wrote his receipt out and collected his money, I charged him a little extra for being such a prick.

"So...wanna go out again?" I looked back at the piercing room to see if Edward had come out yet, I hoped that he hadn't heard him.

"I don't think so. That's my boyfriend." I nodded my head towards the piercing room.

He didn't say anything else, just walked out the door.

I folded my arms on the counter and rested my forehead against the glass. It felt nice to just close my eyes and try to forget about everything around me, try and block out reality.

I felt Edward walk up before I heard him, my body buzzed with the electricity. I sat up and found him staring at me on the opposite side of the counter. His rested his head in his hand and let out a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head in fear that my words would give away just how upset I really was.

"I can tell it's bothering you."

"Well of course it's bothering me, my best friend just told me that he's in love with me and I-" I cut myself off, I definitely wasn't ready to tell him that I'm in love with him.

That would only lead to more drama, and I didn't need that right now.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Not you too!" His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What?"

"Don't apologize to me! I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"You didn't do anything wrong." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Couldn't you see how hurt he was? _I_ did that."

"Bella, you can't blame yourself."

"I can, and I will."

"Are you always this stubborn?" His mouth turned up into a smile.

"Yes, get used to it."

He pulled out from behind the counter and walked us over to the couches. I laid down and lifted my legs so he could sit underneath me. I rested my legs on his lap and closed my eyes. I felt him start to rub soothing circles on my ankles, he moved down to my feet after a while.

It felt so nice to be taken care of like this, just to have him make me feel good.

I drifted off to sleep after a while, dreaming of everything that had happened over the past three days.

**A/N: Okay guys:) Let me know what you think of the confrontation. I'll cover more of the fight in the next chapter, it'll be in EPOV. **

**The majority of the votes were that Eclipse is the favorite book, I have to say that I'm tied between BC and Eclipse. **

**Click the green button and tell me about your piercings/what piercings you would get. **

**I've had my lip done, and my ears have gauges. But I think I would get a lot of different piercings, I'm all for trying out new things. Let's chat!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **hangs head in shame** so basically, I had a total fanfiction fail this past week. I could barely find time to write and read all of the new chapters that just came out. I suck, I know. I'm posting this even though it's short, just so you get something. I'm sorry. **

**I'd like to get to 300 before I post another, hopefully I'll be done by then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I own movies that kept me distracted all weekend, damn movies. **

EPOV

She fell asleep fairly quickly, the afternoon had completely exhausted her. I continued to massage her feel and calves, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was apparent in her body. Her muscles were stiff as she laid down, she was on edge from all of the events happening around her.

That's what she looked like. Like everything was happening around her, like she had no control, like she wasn't even there.

As soon as she opened the door I knew exactly what was going to happen. She couldn't understand why we were screaming at each other in the alley, we must have looked completely insane. Truthfully, we just might be.

The look in his eyes when he came into the shop told me that he was looking for a fight. Today was the day that he wanted to hash it all out with me, of course he'd pick today.

As soon as the door closed behind us he was in my face. His voice was rough, like he'd been crying or something. I couldn't find sympathy for him, even though I knew he deserved it. I knew that I had the one thing he wanted, that I had the girl of his dreams. I knew that had our situation been reversed I would be on the verge of a breakdown. I could tell he was close, he was teetering on the edge of complete destruction, and he could fall off at any moment.

I didn't _want _to fight with him, I wanted to walk back inside to Bella and pretend that none of this ever happened. I knew, of course, that he would not be letting that happen.

"Why her?" He was fuming, his eyes gave him away.

"Ease up Jake." I place my palms against his chest and tried to push him away from me. He wasn't budging.

"_Why _her? Why Bella?" I suppressed the smile that was building under the surface.

"Uh Jake, I don't think that Bella and I's relationship has anything to do with you." I could feel the cockiness starting to come out, my voice was laced in sarcasm.

"It has everything to do with me! I'm her best friend!" I wanted nothing more than to laugh in his face, than fight back.

"Some friend you are, friends don't act the way you acted last night." His eyes narrowed.

"You don't even know who she is, you have no idea."

"None of that matters. I don't know what your problem is." I lied the best I could, I knew exactly what his problem was.

"Everything was fine before you came along!" He was screaming now, I'd obviously hit a nerve.

"Oh spare me the dramatics." Surprisingly, I was yelling right back.

"She doesn't want you! She doesn't want anyone!"

"Then why they fuck is she with me?"

"You're just something new for her! She wants me as much as I want her, she just can't see it." His voice dropped a few levels, but it was still yelling, just not screaming.

"Maybe you're the one who doesn't know her!" His eyes widened at my statement, I couldn't bring myself to take it back. I knew I was damaging him more and more each second, but some part of me wanted him to hurt. Part of me wanted him to get so hurt that he just went away for good, just disappear from our lives.

Before I could stop him he was in my face, he shoved me, hard. I stumbled backward and steadied myself. My mind struggled to maintain the anger that was surging inside me. I'd been pushed around to much in my life, always being told what to do. This time, he was literally pushing me, and I just couldn't handle it.

I sucked in deep breaths, feeling like I was about to turning into the Hulk or something. Every nerve in my body screamed for me to hit him, to show him exactly what happens when you mess with Edward Cullen.

Just as I was about to take action the door flung open. There she stood, looking like the entire world was crashing around her. Her eyes focused on me, but glazed over as she took in the situation in front of her. I could only imagine what she must have been feeling, what must have been running through her mind.

I couldn't help but feel worried, worried that she would be unbelievably mad at me for this whole thing. Even more worried that she did want him, that what he had said was true.

I looked to Jake, who was staring at her, like his own personal god was standing in that doorway. Like he'd just saw the sun for the first time.

My eyes moved back and forth between the two of them, waiting for someone to speak. He continued to stare at her, and she continued to stare at me.

He spoke first, making her finally acknowledge his presence in the alley.

She questioned both of us, her voice sounded a million times smaller than normal. I really looked at her for the first time since she opened the door, the way she was standing made her look tiny.

I was instantly by her side, towering over her. I didn't even register that I had moved until she was staring up at me. I searched her eyes, looking for some sign that she wanted him, that he was the one for her. I tried to look right into her soul, to see what she really wanted. I couldn't find anything that signaled that she wanted him, nothing inside her screamed that he was right for her.

I left them alone, to talk about everything. I knew that he needed to come clean, that he needed to tell her the truth for once in his life.

I waited on the couch, practically ripping my hair out. I couldn't stop the wheels in my brain from turning, my mind moved from subject to subject without permission. I couldn't stop the idea of Bella and Jake from running through my mind, of how perfect they would be together. They'd been best friends forever, what a great story for them to tell their children.

It took everything in me to not walk out of the shop, out of her life completely. Everything in me screamed to walk out, to let her be with him, to let them be happy together.

My heart urged me to stay, to be with her. I couldn't understand the feeling that coursed through my veins, that burned through my body like fire. It overwhelmed me completely, I felt like I was being crushed by my emotions.

They weighed me ton like an anchor, it felt like I was drowning in myself. My lungs struggled to suck in air, I found myself hyperventilating. I started to panic, it couldn't be true.

I couldn't be _in love_ with Bella after such a short amount of time.

I snapped out of my breathing fit when I heard the bells chime on the door. A guy walked in and scanned the shop with his eyes. I stood from the couch and cleared my throat, making my presence known.

His eyes snapped to me and I saw disappointed flash across his eyes. I didn't even try to understand why he would be confused to see me here, I shrugged it off, not wanting to deal with any more mysteries at the moment.

"What can I help you with?" My voice made me sound like a salesperson.

"Um...I wanna get my lip pierced." He looked around again.

"Okay, I don't pierce. I'll be right back." He nodded his head.

I walked back down the hallway, hesitant to open the door. I couldn't control the scenarios that ran through my head about what was going on behind that door. For all I know they could be proclaiming their love for each other. For some reason I just knew that I wouldn't be able to handle something like that.

I opened the door slowly, hoping to prolong whatever I was about to find. My eyes landed on them, her cradled in his lap like a child. It made her look even smaller than before.

I tried to contain the jealously that washed over me, _I_ wanted to be the one to hold her, to comfort her.

My mind completely shut down, I didn't even register the fact that I had told her that someone needed pierced. It was like I was watching from outside my body, like I was controlling anything I said or did.

She pierced the guy, with a needle that was _way_ to big to be used on the first time. She was being extra bitchy to him, I figured it was because he interrupted her little chat with Jake. I couldn't blame her, he came in at the worst possible time.

He left while I was cleaning up the piercing room.

I spent the rest of the day trying to comfort her, to show her that none of it was her fault.

**A/N: I love you all. I put the link to my twitter on my profile, follow me for updates on the story and to remind me to write instead of watching movies! I am such a slacker, even in the virtual world. **

**Review my shit, I need the encouragement like Edward needs to punch Jake in the face. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay bbs, this is my Christmas present to all of you. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews I get for each chapter. Some people get hundreds, I'm happy with one:) I put my twitter link on my profile, follow me for updates on the story and to encourage my lazy ass to write. **

**I'd like to get to 410 before I post another one. This is short and sweet, I think we all needed some lovin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I don't even own a Christmas tree, I suck. **

BPOV

I flexed my muscles under the blanket, trying to get out all the kinks that had formed overnight. I rolled my head from side to side, listening to the pops and cracks that came from my body.

I glance over at Edward and saw that he was still asleep, I figured I would let him sleep for a while longer. He deserved some rest after yesterday, I could only imagine what was going through his mind as he watched me crumble into little Bella pieces.

I have to admit, it was very unlike me. I can usually keep my emotions in check, be strong until I'm alone. But something about the way Jake looked just made me want to curl up in the fetal position and cry my eyes out.

I shook the thoughts off and slid out of the bed. I padded into the kitchen, as quiet as possible. I immediately started cooking breakfast. I couldn't eat at all yesterday, and it was catching up to me.

I cracked eggs into a pan and poured pancake mix into another one. The smell was starting to make my mouth water. I couldn't believe how hungry I was, I found myself eating the pancakes as soon as they were finished cooking.

I felt him walk into the room before I heard his footsteps. I could feel the electricity building as he got closer to me. By the time he was inches from me I could almost hear the static.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his chest. I trailed my fingers along his arms, feeling his muscles twitch under me. I smiled at how great it felt to be held by him, to just be in his arms.

He pushed his hips into mine and I felt just how hard he was, his shorts did nothing to hide it. He groaned when I pushed back against him, I giggled at how easily I could get him to make those sounds.

My brain started thinking about those sounds, about whether anyone else ever got to hear them. I let the thought slip away as he placed open mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder.

His hands trailed over my body, finding every piece of skin that was exposed. When I felt his hands on my thighs I let out a gasp. I had completely forgotten about what I was wearing, no wonder he was all over me.

I hand slept in his t shirt last night, wanting his smell to engulf me completely. My boys shorts peeked out from under it, exposed the bottom of my ass.

His fingertips ghosted over my skin, making goosebumps appear everywhere he touched.

Before I could stop him, he spun me around and lifted me onto the counter. I sat on the edge, with him in between my legs.

He continued placing kisses on my neck and jaw, his tongue leaving a searing trail on my skin. I couldn't suppress the moans that were falling from my lips, it all felt to good. My brain couldn't process all the feelings that were running through my body. The love I felt for him was rolling off my body in big waves, it was the single greatest moment of my life thus far.

His fingers played along the hem of my shorts, I could tell he was wanting them off already. I lifted my hips and let him slide them down my legs.

"God you're beautiful." His voice was rough, making the wetness pool between my legs.

He ripped his shirt over my head and let his eyes travel down my body. He moved back in between my legs and his hands went straight to my tits. He circled my nipples with his fingertips, playing with the barbells that I had in. He tugged lightly and the sensation sent shivers through my body.

He moved his lips down my body, circling his tongue around each nipple before continuing down. When he got to my belly button he paused and looked up at me.

He stared up into my eyes while his tongue traveled around my newest piercing. He took it in his teeth and tugged at it lightly, it made my stomach feel like jello.

My hands moved into his hair as he kissed along my inner thigh, he was getting closer and closer to where I wanted him the most. By the time his mouth was right in front of my pussy I was panting, I had never been so worked up in my life.

His tongue ran along my lips, lapping up all the juices that had pooled. He circled the tiny barbell that ran through my clit, pulling it between his teeth. All this teeth shit was making my entire body feel like putty in his hands.

"Edward..." My voice was barely audible.

"Hmm?" The vibrations from his voice made me whimper.

"I want you." I pulled on his arms, trying to tell him without words what I needed.

He stood up quickly, ripping his shorts down his legs. He pulled himself out of his boxers, and was back in between my legs. He slid his head along my lips, letting my juices coat him. It was the best form of teasing.

EPOV

I wanted her.

More than I had ever wanted anything or anyone.

I pushed myself into her slowly, enjoying the warmth that consumed me. The feeling of the my barbell sliding along her walls was almost enough to make me lose it. I had to grip the counter to stop myself from coming already.

Her head collapsed into my neck as she let out a moan.

I pulled out and thrust into her again, she felt so tight around me, like nothing I'd ever felt before.

I thrust into her again and again, listening to the sounds that were falling from her lips, letting myself get lost in her.

"I'm...I'm close Edward..."

I thrust into her harder than before, our skin making slapping noises as we met. I felt her walls tighten around me, her muscles convulsing with her orgasm. With one final thrust I let her milk me.

I lifted her off the counter and walked back into the bedroom. I laid down on the bed, keeping her on top of me. I rubbed circles on her hips and back, listening to her labored breaths escaping her lips.

As soon as I knew she was asleep I let my eyes drift closed, thinking of nothing but my love for her.

**A/N: Okay my lovelies, here ya go. I love you all, I can't tell you enough. I know it's short, but I've been super busy:( I promise the next one will be longer. In the mean time, come find me on twitter, I'd love to get to know you all better! **

**I'd love for a few of you to be my official betas/prereaders...any takers? Someone? Anyone? Please? **

**Click the green button and tell me what you got for Christmas:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay guise:) here's we go. **

**Dedications: This chapter is for all the girls who volunteered to beta. I appreciate each and every one of you. Rachel&&Steph, thanks girls. To Kenna, Edward is mine and I will fight him. Dear Madi, you're my favorite. Yours always, me.**

**p.s I'm no longer asking for reviews, it's whatevs to me. I've realized that I'm writing this because I _want _to, and therefore I don't need any reviews. But I still like them...just sayin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**BPOV**

Can you say amazing morning sex? I sure as fuck can. Good lord, that man is a sex god. How is it even possible for him to be that great at sex, at everything really. And I thought I was good, that's laughable.

It felt so right to be with him, to have him inside me in every way possible. It felt like he crawled inside me and took over my entire being…it was entirely foreign to me. I adored the feeling; I wanted to stay that way forever.

I woke up, feeling more sore than I'd felt in a very long time. Sleeping on top of someone is not a good choice, I should definitely make a psa about that. As much as my hips protested, I pulled myself away from his strong frame. Every muscle in my body screamed at me. I would be paying for that all day long.

I stretched the best I could before I hopped into the shower. The hot water felt nice running down my skin, my muscles relaxeing slightly. I washed my hair and body slowly, letting the bubbles trail down my skin. By the time I was done my fingers had pruned.

I got out and dried my body off quickly before I ran the brush through my hair. I got dressed in work clothes, and slipped my feet in my shoes. Edward slept soundly the entire time, even when I nearly bashed my head on the dresser. He must have been exhausted.

I made myself a cup of coffee and looked through a magazine while I drank it. I didn't have to be to work until around four and it was only two. I could let him sleep for a while longer.

I plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels, looking for anything even semi entertaining. I couldn't find anything that actually looked good; it was mostly daytime TV and reality TV. Neither looked promising.

I couldn't help but replay the morning over and over again in my head. It was the best morning my life. Not only did I get to wake up to the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on, I got hot kitchen counter sex with said guy. My life could not get any better.

But just when I thought about how perfect life was I remembered Jake, and everything that had happened. Things weren't perfect, not even close. Maybe they were perfect with Edward, but they were horrible when it came to Jake.

I wasn't _that_ girl. I wasn't the girl who couldn't have a boyfriend and a best friend. I could balance, I could make it work. I had too. I don't know if I could survive without them, either of them.

I heard Edward moving around in the bedroom and waited for him to emerge. I watched his muscles as he walked down the hallway, the moved in the strangest ways, muscles contorting and contracting with every step he took. It was way better than anything that was on TV.

He smiled when he realized I was staring at him.

He leaned down and kissed my temple before he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and instantly relaxed into him. It felt like the best drugs, the ultimate high, far better than anything I'd ever had before. Just being near him was enough to make my eyes roll into the back of my head.

I can't deny that it scared me a little bit, that he had this effect on me. Never in my life had I ever been so completely dependent on someone, not even as a child. I never relied on my parents to care for me, I could take care of myself. And yet, here I sat, needing him in a way that I couldn't understand.

"Did you sleep okay?" I barely recognized my own voice.

"Mmmm. Really good." I smiled at the way his voice was rough from sleep.

"Me too." We sat in comfortable silence after that.

He finished his coffee and rinsed his cup out in the sink while I watched him from the couch. I studied his every movement, wanting to know every little thing about him.

He kissed my temple again before he headed in to shower.

I heard the shower start and listened for the familiar sound that the old pipes of the building made. I waited patiently for him to finish, telling myself that he needed his own personal space, that I couldn't just follow him around like a puppy dog.

When the water finally shut off I could barely keep myself seated. All I wanted was to be next to him, to feel that magnetic pull. My knees bounced uncontrollably.

By the time he emerged from the bedroom I was ready to throw myself into his arms. He wore the same clothes as the day before, and I realized that if we were going to be spending the night together all the time we'd have to do something about that. We'd definitely have to start keeping clothes at each other's houses or something. I made a mental note to talk to him about it sometime as we walked out the door.

I followed him up the stairs to his apartment and waited on the couch while he changed. By the time he was done it was almost four.

We walked together to the shop, hand in hand, as always. It was definitely becoming my newest routine, and I couldn't deny how much I enjoyed it. It made me feel far more relaxed than anything else, even getting tattooed.

It seemed almost blasphemes to even _think_ that anything could be better than my tattoo routine with Jake. But this was close.

As soon as the shop came into view my nerves perked up and my stomach rolled. I had no idea how it was going to be with Jake now that everything was out in the open and it scared me half to death. I took deep breaths, trying to stay calm; it wasn't working as well as I wanted it too.

Edward stole sideways looks, evaluating whether I was going to pass out anytime soon. He seemed pleased with my reaction when we got to the door. He pushed it open and let me go in first.

My eyes immediately scanned the shop, seeking his familiar face. He was no where to be found, the only one there was Emmett. But the look on his face told me everything.

He looked worried. Obviously he was worried about Jake. My stomach dropped into my knees and I could barely keep myself upright. Scenarios of Jake running away flashed through my mind, how would I live if I could never see him again? I truly didn't know if I could even survive without him.

As much as I was in love with Edward, Jake was my rock. The only constant in my life, the only one who was there when I needed him the most. He kept me sane for so many years.

"Em?" He knew what I was asking, I didn't need to say it.

"He just didn't wanna see you...he left about an hour ago."

The feeling that washed over me was nothing I had ever felt before: rejection. He didn't want to see me, he didn't want me in his life. He'd probably never speak to me ever again.

I couldn't blame him though, I really didn't deserve him. I definitely couldn't have my cake and eat it too.

That's not how life works.

I felt my knees start to give out; they wobble once before I felt myself falling.

I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around my frame right before my body touched the ground. For a split second I thought about how amazing his reflexes were.

My mind drifted back to what Emmett had said, to the look on his face. I could tell he was worried about what this would mean for the three of us. Ever since we met Emmett, it was always just the three of us at the shop. Now we had Edward here, nothing was the same and it could never be the same again.

Our little world was falling apart quickly, and I was the only one who could put it back together. Yet, I was the one being comforted by all of them. I was the one who needed to make this work, but I couldn't seem to find the strength to even stand. Let alone put my life back together.

He carried me over to the couch and laid me down. His hands moved over me without making contact, like he was trying to fix me but couldn't find where I was broken.

I stilled his hands with mine and tried to tell him with my eyes that I was okay, that I'd be okay. Eventually.

I obviously couldn't leave things so broken with Jake. I'd have to face him eventually. Surely we'd run into each other somewhere;we lived in the same apartment buiding, worked at the same tattoo shop, had the same friends, hung out at the same places. He couldn't avoid me forever.

As I thought about it I wasn't sure if I even wanted to see him, it'd probably be the most uncomfortable day of my entire life. And I don't do well with awkward situations.

I've never really had to deal with awkward situations, most of my one night stands leave while I'm in the shower, or I tell them to leave. I never deal, I just look the other way and pretend everything's cool.

Obviously, I wasn't going to be able to do this with Jake. He knows me to well, he'd know what I was doing before I even spoke. I couldn't run from him.

I took deep breaths, trying to come up with some sort of plan. I couldn't think of anything that would make it easier, nothing would make it any better.

"B..." Emmett's voice gave away how stressed he was.

"Emm, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"B, it's not your fault. I knew from the very beginning." He chuckled lightly. "You're probably the only person who didn't see it, you were so blind."

The tears pooled in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Of course he knew, Emmett knew us better than anyone. He was right, I was the only one who couldn't see it. And maybe even I saw it, and I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

If I admitted that he was in love with me then I would have to admit that what we had before was something other than sex. It was something bigger, at least to him. Surely my entire world would crash around me when that realization hit me. That would mean that everything about my teenage years was a lie. Everyone lied to me; not just my parents, not just the stupid girls at Forks High. Jake lied. My best friend couldn't even tell me how he really felt, how fucked up is that.

"Did he say anything to you?" Emmett's eyes met mine.

"Just that he wasn't ready to see you yet. That he needed time." I could tell there was , I wasn't prepared to deal with anything else.

I nodded my head and looked over to where Edward was sitting. He looked like he was in pain, like something was physically breaking him apart.

**EPOV**

I hated seeing her like this. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a rusty knife, slowly twisting it inside me. It was slow and painful, and I couldn't do anything about it.

It scared the shit out of me.

This woman, this incredible woman, who I was completely in love with was in more pain than I knew how to handle. I've never had to deal with anything close to this, I didn't care to stick around with any other girl.

If I wanted to make this work with her then I'd definitely need to put some effort in to helping her. I'd do whatever she needed me to do, I'd bow at her fucking feet if she said the word.

I couldn't even begin to understand what it feels like for her, what must be going through her head. I tried to control my facial expression, so she couldn't see what this was doing to me. I could see it in her eyes that she was worrying about me, that she was worrying about everyone but herself.

She's so completely selfless and she doesn't even realize it. Of course she would be concerned about how everyone else was dealing with this. The way she apologized to Emmett gave her away. She was trying to focus on anything other than what she was feeling, trying to forget about her own problems and deal with everyone else's.

I tried to think of some way to make it all better, to fix everything.

I jumped up from my seat and nearly sprinted to Bella's tattoo station. I sat down on her stool and pulled out a sheet of paper. I started sketching exactly what I saw in my mind, trying to get every little detail.

I drew the dove first, almost identical to the onesshe has on her chest. So completely unique from any other dove that I'd ever seen before. It made me think of just how much she resembled the doves, so beautiful and yet still has flaws, still rough around the edges.

I wanted to show her exactly how I felt, and what better way that to tattoo it on my body forever. I wanted her to see that the doves that once choked the life from her own heart were now giving life to mine. As much as everything was unraveling around us, we could still be _us. _I could still be Edward, and she could still be Bella.

This didn't have to break us, we could fight through it. I wanted her to know that through everything bad there is still some good. I couldn't even begin to think of what my life would be like had I not found her when I did. I would fight through this, I would fight for her.

I drew the scroll, with the words that I'd heard a million times before but never understood until I met her. I made sure to show all the emotion, the dove trying desperately to pull apart everything I worked so hard for.

As much as I wanted to blurt out everything I was feeling, I knew that this would mean so much more to her. That _this _would be the turning point in our relationship, it could go either way after this.

I finished up the sketch, making sure that it was perfect, at least to me. I finally turned and looked back to where Bella had been laying. She was staring at me curiously, obviously wondering what the hell I was doing over here.

I waved her over and watched walk to me and collapse onto my lap. I watched her face as her eyes scanned the paper that sat in front of us.

At first I couldn't find any traces of emotion in her eyes or her face, she was completely blank. Then I noticed the tears collecting in her eyes and it nearly broke me. I turned her around so she was straddling my lap and rubbed her back.

I couldn't tell if she was sad or happy, it was starting to make me nervous. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. We sat like that for what seemed like forever, just swimming in each others eyes. When she finally spoke I nearly burst into tears.

"I'm in love with you Edward." I sucked in a sharp breath and held in it, praying that this moment was real, that I was dreaming this.

"I...I'm in love with _you _Bella."

I waited for something to happen, for some sort of reaction. She just kept looking into my eyes, and I kept looking into hers. It was so surreal, to actually say I love you to someone and have them say it back to me, and actually mean it.

I'd never even thought about saying those words to anyone before, especially none of the girls I dated before Bella. The thought of being in love with a girl was almost laughable before her, and now I can't imagine having anyone but her in my life.

"So you're really gonna let me tattoo you?"

"Yeah. Would you do it right now?" Her eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm serious about this." I hoped that she knew I wasn't just talking about the tattoo, I was talking about me and her.

"Well okay then."

She pulled herself off of me and started getting out all her stuff. She cleaned the pieces of her gun and put them together, moving as if she could do it all in her sleep. A routine she'd done a million times before, and yet to me it was completely new. I'd never been the one sitting in the chair, never been the one to feel the needle going into my skin.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins, making my heart beat erratic. Surely, she could hear it thumping in my chest, the sound was almost deafening.

I sat down in the tattoo chair and waited for her to finish getting her stuff ready. She finally finished and sat on her stool.

She gave me a comforting smile before she turned her gun on to test it. Once she was happy with how it sounded she slipped her hands into a pair of gloves.

I pulled my shirt over my head and pointed to my side, I knew that getting my first tattoo on my ribs wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it's where I wanted it. And I definitely wasn't going to let the pain stop me from getting it where I wanted.

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I know it's gonna hurt. I'm fine with that." She simply nodded her head and slid her stool towards me.

She sat next to me and washed my skin off with the disinfectant. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something other than my nerves. I thought of every moment I'd spent with Bella; every kiss, every touch, every smile floated through my mind.

I felt her warm lips ghost over my skin, barely making contact at all.

The first time the needle touched my skin was shocking, I was expecting the pain that came with it. All I wanted to do was tell her to stop, to tell her nevermind, to take it all back. But at the same time, my heart screamed for me to stick it out, to push through the pain.

It was all a metaphor for our relationship. If I couldn't deal with a little pain then I'd never get what I wanted. So I clenched my jaw and let the pain wash over me.

I just kept telling myself that the first one is always the worst, that after this they would get easier.

It was hard to maintain my breathing habits, my body told me to hold my breath, my mind screamed at me to keep breathing. I definitely didn't wanna be the guy who passes out in the tattoo chair.

I surprised myself by falling asleep, who knew I could sleep through such an irritating pain.

My eyes opened and adjusted to how dark it was in the shop, it was night time already. I didn't even wake up when she stop tattooing. The tattoo!

I lunged from the chair and ran to the mirror that hung from the wall. I rotated to the side so I could get a full view. I ripped away the plastic wrap she taped to my skin and finally saw it. Seeing it transformed from a simple piece of paper to a piece of art was unbelievable. I couldn't barely contain myself. I wanted to jump up and down, to show everyone, to tell everyone how much I loved her.

But first I had to find her.

The shop door was locked, the open sign had been unplugged, it was clearly after hours. I wondered if she went home, if she left me here. I reasoned that she would've woken me up when she left, she would've said something, or left a note.

I found her sitting in the back alley, smoking a cigarette. The smoking thing took me by surprise since I never saw her smoke before, but I disregarded it.

She looked perfect sitting there, like some badass angel that God sent to save me. It made me smile.

**A/N: Okay girls. So yeah, Twilighted is another site similar to FF, and they have a forum that a lot of writers use. It's just so you guys can get to know me better and I can get to know you guys! You guys make me smile like no other. You should all get yahoo messenger so we can chat it up, cause Madi and me have some epic conversations on that shit. **

**Song for this chapter is Fireflight-It's you. It fits perfectly, at least to me. **

**Click the button and tell me something interesting about yourself:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Eek. So I'm hoping this chapter is as good for you as it is for me. It's super hard for me to write lemons, but I tried my hardest with this one. I love you all. **

**Thank you to Rachel&&Steph for the beta job. To Kenna, cause we wrote a story together. You should all go check it out and tell me whatcha think. Ah Madi, this one is especially for yew, cause you mailed yourself a blow up poodle on new years eve. You girls rock. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**BPOV**

He walked out, looking so cute I could barely stand it.

He'd slept all day long, and I let him, cause I knew how exhausted he must have been. He looked so peaceful sitting in the tattoo chair, like that was where he belonged. Plus he looked hot as fuck without his shirt on.

I laughed when I saw that he hadn't put his shirt on yet. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his smile was blinding.

"It's perfect Bella." I smiled back at him, glad that he liked it as much as I did.

As soon as I saw the drawing I knew, I just knew. It was instant, I didn't even have to question him about it. I knew that he was getting it for me, that he was doing this all for me.

He was trying to pull me out of the depression I was slowly falling into, and for that, I loved him even more.

He was essentially giving me every piece of him, I knew how much his first tattoo meant to him. Not only was he letting me be the one to tattoo him, the tattoo was for me.

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me, and it was kinda crazy. I mean, we'd barely known each other for a month and he was getting a tattoo for me.

I like it though, it turned me on. It made me see him in a different light, he wasn't just Edward, he was everything I wanted.

Just like the tattoo said.

_You are what I never knew I always wanted. _

I didn't need to understand why we were feeling this way, it just was. And I was perfectly content with that.

I held my hand out to him so he could help me up from my position. I'd basically been chain smoking since I finished the tattoo. I hadn't had a cigarette in so long, I forgot how much I like them.

I stomped out the cigarette and pulled the door open. I let him walk in first and locked the door behind me.

He sat back down in the tattoo chair and stretched out his legs.

"I can't tell you how much I love it...or how much I love you."

I smiled to myself at how honest we were being with each other now, it felt nice to be able to tell him how I really felt.

"I love _you._"

I walked out to where he was sitting and stood in front of him.

I pulled my shirt over my head and moved so I was straddling his lap. He let out a groan as I pushed myself into his crotch, he was instantly hard for me.

"God. You're so hard." I pushed into him again.

"Ah...I know. You do that to me."

"Do you want me?" I pushed down harder, panting into his neck.

"Fuck yeah." The sound of his voice made the wetness pool in my panties.

"How bad?"

"Ugh, Bella. Really fucking bad." He hands squeezed my hips, hard.

"Show me how bad you want me."

His hands moved the clasp of my bra and unhooked it. He ripped it off my shoulders and threw it onto the floor.

My hands fisted into his hair as he placed open mouth kisses along the tops of my tits. I pushed my chest into his face; wanting more, needing more.

The sex addict in me surfaced.

I yanked his head back so he was looking up at me. He let out a growl.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." His voice was rough.

"Them show me."

I released his hair and let his mouth find my nipple. His tongue circled it over and over again, making it painfully hard. He tugged at the barbell with his teeth, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

He repeated the same process with my other nipple, the entire time he ran his hands up and down my back, scraping his nails against my skin.

I lifted us out of the chair, keeping my legs wrapped around him.

I reached down and undid the button on his jeans. I slid the zipper down slowly, pushing into his dick.

He finally set me down and instantly undid my pants. He yanked them down my legs and I lifted my feet so he could pull them off. He stepped out of his jeans and yanked his boxers down his legs.

His eyes met mine and I was shocked at what I saw. I saw need that matched my own, a desire that ran straight to his core.

It sent shivers through my body.

He moved in front of me and put his hands on my hips. He pressed his fingertips into my skin, it was a pleasurable pain.

I heard the rip before I registered what he had done. He had literally ripped my panties off. I watched as he dropped them on the floor, now just a wad of ripped lace.

I don't think I'd ever been so turned on in my life.

He lifted me back up so I could wrap my legs around his waist before he sat down in the tattoo chair.

I felt his dick rubbing against me and tried to line him up with my entrance. He stopped my hand from touching him.

"I want you to ride me so hard."

His words were only making my need for him worse, I could barely stand it.

"Then let me."

"I wanna make you come so hard." My breathing became deeper.

"Then do it." There was a hint of frustration in my voice, I hoped he could tell how badly I needed it.

"You have no idea all the things I wanna do to you." I moaned at the ideas that ran through my head.

His pumped his dick once before lining himself up with my entrance.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he slid himself along my lips. I felt him pass over my piercing and nearly lost it.

"Edward...I need you."

"How bad?" He was teasing me, and I probably deserved it.

"So bad."

"Show me how bad." I groaned at his use of my words.

I leaned into him and trailed my tongue from his collar bone to his ear, tasting the sweat that had formed on his skin.

He tasted like sex. There was no other way to describe it.

I bit down on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Does that show you?" He groaned and slid himself back down to my entrance.

I slid myself down onto him slowly.

"Fuucckkkk." It came out as more of a moan.

"Edward, you have no idea how good you feel inside me."

"God Bella, you're so fucking tight."

I slid back up his length, feeling his piercing slide along my walls. It felt so good inside me, like nothing I'd ever felt before.

I slammed back down onto him, as hard as I could.

The groan he let out told me that he liked it rough, he wanted it hard.

I slid back up and slammed back down onto him.

I swiveled my hips back and forth, feeling him go deeper each time.

I slid back up his length and move back down, faster this time. I bounced up and down on his dick, loving the feeling of his barbell moving inside me.

His arms held onto my hips, helping me move against him.

I could feel my orgasm building in my stomach, the tingling started to wash over my body. It started in my toes and worked it's way up my legs.

I could feel myself tightening around him, letting him know that I was close.

"I'm so close Edward."

I continued to bounce on him, slamming down harder and harder each time.

I fisted my hands back into his hair and pulled it. Hard.

He growled into my chest, biting down on one of my nipples.

My walls tightened around him even more and I felt my release rip through my body.

It sliced through me like a white hot knife, making my entire body come alive.

I could feel it everywhere, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

I panted into his neck as he squeezed my hips even harder.

He thrust his hips up into me and let out an animalistic moan. I felt him releasing inside me, his dick pulsing with his orgasm.

I rested my head on his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath.

When my breathing finally returned to normal I sat up and looked him in the eyes. I could still feel him inside me, still somewhat hard.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

I pressed my lips to his, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let his tongue find mine.

They moved against each other, dancing slowly. I enjoyed the taste of him, it was so unique.

I felt him growing hard inside me and rocked my hips against him.

I moved against him slowly, savoring every moment.

This first time was definitely fucking, but the second time, the second time was making love.

We moved against each other slowly, our lips never leaving each other.

We whispered I love you's as we came for the second time that night.

We pulled a blanket from one of the closets and curled up on the couch. He held me in his arms as we stared out the window, watching the cars pass.

I fell asleep against his chest, his breathing lulling me to sleep.

**A/N: Okay guys, I know this one was short. But it was a lot of lemon. And I thought it was a good place to end it. I love you all, just sayin. **

**Okay I've got 2 favors to ask all of you. Please go check out my girl melonscraps new story, she's fucking awesome. It's called, Just Driving Thru. It's on my favorites list. And for the other one, I just posted a new story. I'd love it if all of you would let me know what you think. It's called, Death's Approaching and it's on my profile!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**: **I know it's been forever since I updated, RL is being a total bitch. This one is super short, but I just decided to post what I had. At least it's something right? **

**So I got my first negative review the other day. And I have to admit that I was taken aback. It was this woman, Lord Kelvin. She claims that my story along with tons of others have been flagged for deletion and all that junk. It was so weird. I guess I always just stick with the saying, "if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all". She was pretty annoying. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Bella you gotta get up." I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to pull myself away from him.

"Bella, look."

I let my eyes open and adjust to my surroundings. I had forgotten that we fell asleep at the shop.

"The sun's about to rise, we gotta get home." I nodded my head and sat up.

I stretched my arms and legs out, listening to my joints crack and pop.

I looked around for my clothes, spotting them on the floor near the tattoo chair.

I pulled the blanket off my legs and shivered at the sudden loss of warmth. I turned my head to look at Edward and laughed at how silly he looked. The only words I could think of to describe the mess that was on the top of his head was "sex hair".

He smiled and ran his hands through it, trying to tame it. It fought against him, settling wherever it wanted. I could suppress the giant smile that covered my face when I remembered why he had said sex hair.

I stood up and grabbed my jeans from the floor. I looked around for my panties but couldn't find them. I finally gave up and just put my jeans on. I pulled my shirt over my head and grabbed my bra from the floor.

I threw Edward his jeans and boxers. He slid them both up his legs and glanced around the room in search of his t shirt.

I started looking and finally found it in the very corner of the room. I handed it to him and slid my shoes on my feet.

I folded up the blanket while he put his shoes on and we were on our way.

We walked down the street quickly, wanting to get out of the chilly early morning weather.

We went straight to his apartment, diving into his bed as soon as we entered his bedroom.

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped the blankets around us right before we fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining through his curtains. My eyes squinted at the brightness that was filtering into the room.

I looked over to where he was laying, I couldn't suppress the smile that spread across my face at the sight of his tattoo. My tattoo.

My fingers ghosted over his skin, feeling his body rise and fall with his breathing.

It was one of those life defining moments, a single second in time where you realize that nothing will ever be the same again.

Because even if we broke up in the future, I'd still have this moment. I could always look back to this day. Seeing him like this, so completely perfect, made me never want to look away from him.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his tattoo, loving that no matter what it would be on him forever.

His eyes fluttered open and his mouth formed the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"I love waking up to your face."

I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

I took a deep breath in, filling my lungs with his scent, letting it take over my senses.

I could almost taste him on my tongue.

His smile faded from his face and his eyes got serious.

"What's wrong?" My heart fluttered in my chest at the idea that anything could be wrong in this moment.

"I'm just wondering what everyone is gonna say about us being together."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Jake."

That was all he had to say. One name. One word. It made my stomach curl into knots.

"I didn't mean to ruin our morning. I just know that we're gonna have to deal with it eventually."

"You're right."

That's all I could squeeze out.

"Well, to tell you the truth. I don't give a fuck what any of them say, as long as I have you I'm happy."

My smile returned and my breathing went back to normal. What he was saying was right, we could be happy together. Even if Jake wasn't happy for us."

**A/N: Okay so I know how completely and utterly fail this chapter is. I just cut it off right here cause I wanted to give you guys something. I'm soooo sorry for the wait, it's ridiculous. I'm gonna be writing a lot more now tho:) **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Leaving my ramblings til the end. On with the show! I know it's short, I'll have another one out at the end of this weekend or the beginning of next week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**EPOV**

After the most amazing night of my life, going to work seemed completely ridiculous to me. I couldn't force myself to put a smile on my face; it was completely out of the question. How could I be happy about having to physically separate myself from the woman of my dreams? She didn't seem too keen on the idea either.

We showered together, washing every inch of each other's skin. We stayed under the water until our fingers started to prune, trying to make each moment last forever.

It was all brand new, something I'd never even imagined feeling for another person.

Honestly, I always thought I was too selfish to love another person, to honestly say that I couldn't live without another human being. The concept seemed absurd back then. Now, it's definitely something to think about.

When we were finally done getting dressed I headed to the shop.

She was planning on coming in later so we could tell everyone. I could tell she was nervous about the way Jake would react to everything. Especially to my tattoo and the meaning behind it.

I walked through the shop doors and went straight to my station to make sure everything was stocked. I ran through a mental checklist of everything and nodded to myself when I found everything in it's place.

Emmett sat at the counter, shuffling papers and silently counting to himself. I laughed at how completely stressed he looked, obviously paperwork was not his thing.

"So Emmett..."

He glanced up at me from the papers in his hand, finally realizing that he was no longer alone. He chuckled to himself and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't even hear the bells on the door."

"It's okay man." I made my way over to the counter and sat on one of the barstools.

"So, what's up?" He finally gave up on whatever he was doing and pushed the papers to the other side of the counter.

"Not much, dude."

"Yeah, me either." I nodded my head, trying to think of something we could talk about.

"So how is it that you own a tattoo shop but don't have any tattoos?"

"Ah. That's the million dollar question." His eyes moved around the shop. "It's not about showing your art on your body. Some of us can just love the art for exactly what it is, art."

I laughed at exactly how deep his answer was. Who would've guessed that this big guy could be so intellectual.

I motioned with my hands for him to continue.

"See, I don't need to show everyone how much I love tattoos by covering my body with them. I'm more passionate about tattoos than the majority of the artists out there. It's artwork to me. Just like a painting or a sculpture."

"I get what you're saying. It's more than just a tattoo to you."

"Yeah."

"So, are you ever going to get one?"

"Oh yeah, and B will be the one to do it when I decide. I just can't seem to pick anything specific."

"She really is the best, huh?"

"Hell yeah. That girl is raw talent. She didn't need any classes or training. She just took to it, like it was natural for her."

It made sense, I couldn't imagine her doing anything else. I couldn't picture her without all the tattoos and piercings, sitting at some desk in an office. That's just not who she is.

"Hey, if I show you something you can't tell anyone, okay?" His eyes widened slightly and a smile spread across his face.

"Okay."

I stood up and pulled my shirt over my head. I turned to the side and raised my arm above my head.

"Dude."

"She did it last night."

I let out a long breath and sat back down on the barstool. The smile on his face told me everything I needed to know, he already knew the meaning behind the tattoo. I didn't need to explain anything to him.

"You take good care of her." He said it more like an order than a request.

"Of course." I tried to sound as reassuring as possible, I really didn't need an angry Emmett on my hands.

"So where's Jake?" I glanced around the shop again, making sure I hadn't missed him somewhere.

"He took the day off today."

Our eyes met and I knew it wasn't good.

"I take it he's still pissed?"

"Yeah."

I let out a long breath, trying to think of a way to make everything better. It really didn't need to be so dramatic, this should have been simple. I mean, it shouldn't matter that we're together. In all reality, he should want her to be happy.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I crossed my fingers that he'd give me a lost list of boring chores, anything to keep my mind from thinking about all the drama.

"Uh...you could go clean the piercing room." I nodded my head and made my way to the back of the shop.

I started with reorganizing everything. I just couldn't stop myself, there didn't seem to be any order to the chaos and it was starting to drive me crazy.

After that, I made sure all the supplies were stocked and finally wiped everything down.

Two hours and some serious elbow grease later I finally walked back out to the front of the shop.

My eyes instantly landed on her, I couldn't miss her if I tried.

I was so fucked. So completely fucked.

It was unreal how fucked I was.

I could write a book on being fucked.

Her lips curved up into a smile and my heart sank into my stomach.

This couldn't be happening.

Not now. Not here.

I glanced over to Emmett and pleaded with my eyes for him to intervene. Apparently, his way of intervening was giving us our "alone time".

Fucker.

I wanted this to be a dream, a nightmare. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, only to find her in the exact same place as before.

"I'm not going to disappear, Edward."

I let out a long breath and tried to calm my nerves. My fists clenched involuntarily, making my fingernails dig into my palms. It was the only thing keeping me in my place.

"What are you doing here?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice even, to control my tone.

She chuckled lightly.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to visit you."

**A/N: Is it me or does the spacing look funny? Idk, my computer is so weird. Anyway, oh how I've missed all of you and writing this story. I can't wait to get back in the swing of things and get these two movin. If you didn't know, I got a notice from someone at FanFiction(I'm not sure if it's real or not yet) saying that I need to remove all the smut from my story. I am not going to do that. If they pull it, they pull it. I'm currently in the process of getting all the chapters onto Twilighted and LiveJournal. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this giant gap in my posting, I'm hoping I'll be able to get out at least one chapter per week from now on. **

**I can't thank any of you enough for encouraging me to write and post this chapter. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know you're all waiting to see what happens, see ya at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**EPOV**

"Ma, what are you doing here?" I clamped my mouth shut to keep myself from saying something that would seriously piss her off.

"I don't have the right to know where you live and work?" Her voice was smooth, like marble.

"You could've called."

"I tried calling. Many, many times." I knew she'd tried to call, every time I opened my phone there was a missed call from her.

"So this is what you're going to do with your life Edward? You're going to work in some tattoo shop with a bunch of freaks?" She was judging me, my new life clearly wasn't up to her standards.

I couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up into my chest.

Her eyes narrowed.

"So let's just get to the reason why you're here."

"I just came to visit, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, actually."

"Edward, why do you hate me _so_ much?" I knew what she was doing, it was what she did every single time I was mad at her. She was trying to turn it around on me, to make me the bad guy.

"Listen, I've got to get back to work. I don't have time to deal with this right now."

"I'm sure you can spare a few more minutes to visit with me." Her tone left little room to negotiate.

"Say what you came to say and leave."

"Okay. Edward, your father is concerned that you're throwing away your life. Neither of us understand why you felt the need to move so far away from your home."

"I don't care if you think I'm throwing my life away. I'm happy here."

Her eyes moved around the shop.

"This isn't where you belong Edward, you're different from these people. You grew up in a different class than them, it will never work out for you."

Her words sliced through me like a white hot knife, she knew just what to say to make me second guess everything I'd built here.

"It's time for you to go."

She could see what she was doing to me and a smile spread across her face.

"Okay. I'll going to be staying at a hotel near here for a few more days. Like I said, I'm not just going to disappear."

BPOV

I missed him like crazy after he left for work.

I cleaned my entire apartment in less than two hours and then I was left with nothing to do.

I finally decided that I needed to get out of the house so I called Alice and asked her if she wanted to get some lunch.

We agreed that we'd meet at the Chinese restaurant down the street.

I walked into the restaurant and put my name down for two.

Alice walked in a few minutes later with the biggest smile on her face.

"What's got you smiling today?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Just Jasper, things are so good right now."

"I know exactly what you mean." My smile got bigger thinking about just how good things really were.

"Things are going good with Edward?" Her eyes told me that she knew exactly what we were feeling for each other.

I let out a long sigh.

"I'm in love with him."

"Well even _I _could've told you that."

"Yeah, but we haven't told anyone else that we're officially together yet."

She noticed the change in my voice immediately.

"What's going on?"

"I'm just nervous to tell Jake, I'm pretty sure he'll never want to talk to me again."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Why would he even care?"

"Well, right before the Halloween party he revealed to me that he's been in love with me our whole lives."

"Shit, that does suck."

"I know. I don't know what to do, I just don't understand why everything has to be so complicated."

"Bella, love is never easy. It's always going to be more complicated than it needs to be, you just have to pull through it together."

"I know. Thanks Alice."

We ate our laughed and laughed at how completely ridiculous our lives could get sometimes.

It was hard for me to believe how great we got along, like we'd been friends our whole lives.

It was strange to be able to talk to her with such ease, I never really got along with any woman. Even in high school, I gravitated towards men more than women.

She just seemed so real to me, so completely genuine. It was hard to keep my wall up with her.

Obviously it had something to do with her last name, something about those Cullens just made me want to get as close to them as possible.

Thinking about the Edward's family just made me wonder about the one he was hiding back in Chicago.

I finally got back to my apartment just in time to change into a pair of comfy shoes and head out the door.

When I got to the shop Edward looked completely stressed out. The shop looked like it hadn't seem a customer all day, it left me curious as to why he was so strung out.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?"

"Huh? Nothing." His eyes bounced around the shop, looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"I'm not playing this game with you. Spit. It. Out." I narrowed my eyes at him, letting him know I wasn't messing around this time.

"Okay. I'm just going to say it."

"Okay..."

"My mom is in town and she came to the shop today."

Holy mother of God.

Of fucking course.

Of course she picks now to come into town.

This is my luck, all the drama that was already going on _plus _his mother decides that now is the perfect time to come visit. Shit.

**Once again, it's short as fuck. But, until I find more time in my day to write I'm gonna have to post in little increments. I'm sorry to everyone who is expecting more from me, I'm having a hard time delivering right now. **

**I love yew all. Hardcore. **

**To the ladies who keep me smiling madi, silverelefanfic, and melonscraps. You girls rock my world, fer reals. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: How shocked are all of you that I'm updating? I mean, seriously, it's getting a little bit ridiculous. But, in my defense, I'm right smack dab in the middle of planning my wedding. It's a total freak show and I'm the fucking ringmaster of this bitch. **

**Back to my point, I'm going to try and set aside some time during my nights to write a little bit. I can't promise anything until after my wedding which is on May 15th. So yeah, I'll be posting a lot more after that. **

**Disclaimer: Madi betas my shit so this doesn't look like a 3rd grader wrote it, SM owns it all...blah, blah, blah. **

**BPOV**

"Where is she now?" I glanced around the show looking for her.

"She left a little bit ago, she's staying in town for a few days." His voice sounded like he was trying to play down the seriousness of the situation, like he thought I would be mad at him for this.

His eyes searched mine, I tried to push any anger I had away to show him that I could handle this. I'm fucking strong, I can handle meeting his mother.

I mean, if this was going to be serious we were going to have to meet each other's parents eventually. I couldn't avoid it forever.

I reached up and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"I'm not angry, Edward. Surprised, maybe, but not angry."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his body.

"You are so fucking amazing, you know that?"

"So I've been told." I giggled into his chest.

"I just want you to know that she might show up unexpectedly. She's pretty set on bringing us back with her."

The panic that immediately shot through my body nearly knocked me off my feet. I definitely wouldn't be able to handle him going back to Chicago.

I looked up into his eyes, searching for anything that suggested he might be considering leaving. I couldn't find anything, but then again, he could just be hiding it.

"Are you going to go back with her?"

"Fuck no, baby. I could never leave you here." The relief slowly flooded my body, fighting away all the anxiety that was coursing through my veins.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He smiled his crooked grin and squeezed me into his chest even closer.

I took a deep breath and pulled my head away from his chest.

"Kiss me?"

He lifted me slightly so I could reach his lips and kissed me softly at first. Then sexual energy took over and the kiss became nothing but passion. My hands fisted into his hair and he moaned when I tugged at it gently.

The sounds we were both letting off probably sounded something like two animals fighting very intensely, but all it did was make me want him even more.

The fact that nothing but a kiss could make my panties this wet proved how much I needed him.

I groaned when I heard the bells on the door chime, signaling we were no longer alone in the shop.

He set me back down on my feet and looked at the door. His eyes instantly narrowed and his hands fisted at his sides. I didn't even know who it was yet and his reaction told me it was not going to be good.

I turned around slowly, preparing for the absolute worst scenario. I was surprised to find Jake standing awkwardly in front of the door.

His eyes showed all of his emotions. It killed me to see him so hurt and to know that I was the one doing it.

I had never hurt him before, I was always the good guy. It's hard not to give him whatever he wants.

"Hey, Jake." My voice sounded like I was talking to a scared puppy who would run at the first sign of trouble.

I inched towards him and held up his hand for me to stay where I was.

"I can't do it, Bells. I just can't pretend like you didn't break my heart."

"Jake, I'm so sorry for this whole messed up thing."

"I came here to try and get some splinter of closure on this whole thing, but I just don't know if I can do it. I spent my entire life trying to get you to see me the way I see you. And he walks in and you're instantly his."

I stared down at my fingers, accepting everything he had to say.

"I never even had a chance, did I? It's been him since the day I brought him into this fucking shop."

"That's not true, Jake. You are my best friend, I need you in my life."

"I don't know if I can be around you when you're with him, it's to fucking hard Bells. Don't you get that?"

"I do, I get it. I just wish it could be different, I wish things were better for us."

"But it's not different, you can't just live in your little fantasy world where everything works out perfectly for you. This is life Bells."

His words were like a slap across my face, my first instinct was to tell him to fuck off. I bit down on my lip to keep the words from leaving my mouth, I deserved whatever he had to give me.

I could at least do this for him, I could keep my mouth shut and let him say his peace.

"I'm not going to be able to work around you for a while, I need some spaced from you."

"No Jake, no space. There shouldn't need to be space between us. You're all I've ever known." The words came out before I could stop myself.

I silently berated myself for saying anything at all. He deserved his space, shouldn't I be able to do that for him?

Of fucking course I can't, cause Bella has to have her cake and eat it to.

He chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his hair, the small gesture reminded me instantly of Edward.

I turned around and his eyes instantly met mine, he looked worried, like I was about to run off with Jake or something. Jake's voice pulled my attention away from Edward.

"I can't give you everything Bells. You know how much you meant to me, how much you still mean to me. But if you ever want our friendship to go back to the way it was I have to go away for awhile."

My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Go away? You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm going back to stay with my dad for a little while."

"H-how long?"

"Probably a month or so, I'm not quite sure yet."

"Have you talked to Emmett about this already? He's going to really miss you."

"Yeah, he's really understanding about the whole thing. Plus his all wrapped up in that chick."

I frowned at the thought of Emmett and me being wrapped up in our love lives.

"It's not like that Jake. We still want you here."

My mind instantly registered what we had done to him. We had essentially completely forgotten all about him. The disappointed I felt in myself was overwhelming.

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away with the palm of my hand.

This was not my turn to cry. This was his turn to get his feelings out.

He took four massive steps toward me and hugged me tight to his chest.

I let the tears flow freely into his shirt and sobbed at the loss of my best friend in the world.

I completely lost who I was when I found Edward. I couldn't let this happen anymore, I had to be myself.

"I'll be waiting for you when you decide to come back. You know you can always call me if you want to talk about anything."

"I know Bells, I'm going to miss you so much."

We'd never been apart for very long before, this would definitely be a first for us.

I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"You're always gonna be my best friend Jake, no matter who I'm dating."

"You too Bells, no one can replace you."

He dropped his arms from around me and looked to Edward.

They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. Jake nodded once at Edward and looked back down at me.

"Time for me to go."

"Okay, tell your dad I said hello."

He gave me one last pearly white smile as he opened the door to the shop and walked outside.

The sound of the bells signified the ending of the previous relationship I had with my best friend. It could never be the same, no matter how hard we tried to fix it.

I picked Edward over Jake.

I silently mourned the loss of the one consistent person in my life.

I turned back to Edward and he was instantly wrapping his arms around me, comforting me.

Ha! I didn't deserve to be comforted after hurting someone as much as I hurt Jake.

I nuzzled my head into his chest and silently cried for being the shitty person I am.

**A/N: Alright ladies. Click the Review button and tell me what ya thought. I'm dying to know how you feel about where this is going. **

**You all own me. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever, I know. For anyone who's still reading, here ya go. **

**Madi makes this readable, even while she's pregnant with twins. The ladies downstairs are making her slightly crazy, but still loveable. **

**Disclaimer: I own virtually nothing after the yard sale I had over the weekend. **

**Edward**

It was hard to watch her cry over him, to see her shed tears over someone she didn't even want. It made me feel like I was forcing her to choose, like I was _that _guy. I wanted nothing more than to be everything to her, to be everything she needed.

I couldn't though. It's just not that simple.

I can be here for her as much as possible but I know that she needs her friends too, she needs him in her life.

I have to keep reminding myself that he was here first, he was here for her when I wasn't. That counts for something, not much...but still, something.

She'd gone home after Jake left, needing to lay down and sort through her emotions. She swore up and down that this wasn't going to affect us, that this was all her. I believed her for the most part, but honestly, how could it not affect us.

She was a part of _us_, therefore, _we_ couldn't function if she was stuck on him leaving.

Time passed slowly while I waited for closing time to come.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost nine when I heard the bells on the door chime.

In walked a college kid, looking like he walked right off the set of Dawson's Creek.

He looked around the shop, looking towards the back room.

"Looking for someone?" He didn't exactly look like he belonged here so I wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for.

"Yeah..uh, Bella?" Her name came out of his mouth like a question and it confused the fuck out of me.

"Bella?"

"Um, yeah. Bella." He looked nervous. He kept transferring his weight from one foot to the other.

"She's off tonight." I was still waiting for him to tell me what he wanted with her.

"Oh, well okay." He started towards the door and I just couldn't help myself.

"How do you know Bella?" My voice was stern for no reason.

He turned around and lifted his shirt slightly, revealing a small tattoo right poking out of his waistband. Lips.

"She, uh, she did this tattoo for me." I nodded my head and his shirt fell back into place.

"So were you looking to get another one?" I was curious as to why he wouldn't set up an appointment to meet with her if it was about a tattoo.

"No, just seeing what she was up to tonight." His tongue poked out of his mouth and ran over his bottom lip. He looked really nervous now. He definitely didn't belong in here.

"What's your name?"

"Peter."

"I'll tell her you came in." He nodded his head and walked out the door.

The rest of my shift passed uneventfull. I flipped the closed sign on and locked the door behind me before walking home.

I went straight to her apartment, knowing she'd be there instead of at mine.

I knocked softly and waited for her to open the door.

She flung the door open after a few minutes and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet.

I step towards her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Hey yourself." She giggled into my chest and stepped backwards, taking me with her.

We awkwardly walked into the apartment, still hugging each other. I kicked the door shut behind me and laughed when we almost tripped.

She finally let go and grabbed a beer from the fridge for me.

We sat down on the couch and I played with her hair while we watched some sitcom.

She was laughing at some joke on the tv when I remembered the guy from earlier.

"Hey, who's Peter?" She looked up at me with a confused look on her faced.

"Peter? I don't think I know a Peter." Her brows knit together as she thought about it some more.

"He came into the shop and asked for you."

"For me? What did he look like?"

"I don't know. Just some college kid."

"Hmmm...I don't know."

I remembered him showing me his tattoo.

"He said you did a tattoo on him. Lips? Right above his dick." Just thinking about her spending any amount of time near the crotch of another man made my jealously flame up like a bad case of herpes.

She looked like she was thinking about it.

"Oh shit. Now I remember."

"Who is he?" She looked up at me again and her eyes widened slightly.

"I, uh, I hooked up with him once." I felt my eyebrows pull together when I realised what she was saying.

"And you didn't remember his name?"

"Um, no." She looked awkward, like she definitely didn't wanna be having this conversation.

"Edward..I should tell you, before you moved here I was...outgoing."

"What are you saying?" I definitely wasn't going to be able to understand unless she just came out and said it.

"I was with a lot of guys, okay?" Her voice took on a defensive tone.

"How many is a lot?"

"I don't know, Edward." She'd gone back to awkward now.

_"That_ many?" I wasn't trying to be a dick, but I needed to know.

"Edward...I'm a sex addict."

Her words hung in the air like bad perfume.

"What does that even mean?" I had never heard of anything like that before.

"It means, I've never been able to go a long time without it. I don't practice abstinence in any way, shape, or form." She sounded like she was reading from a brochure.

_Sex Addicts 101. _

Silence took over the room.

I processed it in my mind, over and over again. Never quite getting past the "addict" part of it.

After a few minutes she started shifting in her seat.

"Are you mad at me?" Her voice gave her away, she was ashamed.

"I don't know what to think about this."

"This is who I am..." It was a "take it or leave it" type of situation. For the first time since I met her, I wasn't sure if I could "take it".

**A/N: Super short update, but this is a take it or leave it kinda thing. I have a few new ideas for stories in the works and I'm trying to split my time evenly. Make sure you have me on author alert if you wanna see what I'm coming up with. I'm sorry if this pisses any of you off, feel free to tell me how much you hate me. **

**Join the dark side, get a twitter. Link on my page. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Crazy that I'm posting 2 chapters so close to each other right? I know, I know.**

**Mucho thanks to Madi, who not only betas this bitch, but makes me a happy woman. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a dog who doesn't listen. **

**Edward**

I walked out of her apartment and went straight for the stairs. I walked up them slowly until I reach my floor. The motions were robotic as I unlocked my door and walked inside. I laid down on my bed and thought about my relationship with Bella.

I though about every single moment she could have told me about her past, and all the things she's...done. It's not like I was a virgin when we met, but I definitely wasn't _that _promiscious.

I couldn't help but think that this wasn't an overreaction on my part. She could have put my life in danger from all the diseases that are out there right now. I mean, if what she says is true, and she's a sex addict, then who knows how many guys she's really been with.

The mere thought made my stomach turn and set me running for the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet in time to spill my guts into it, literally. I sat hunched over, emptying my stomach until there was nothing left but acid.

To think that I marked my body for her was enough to leave me dry heaving.

I just couldn't get past the fact that everything seemed like a lie now. Every story she told me, every moment I thought was genuine was just some weird game she liked to play. How could I be sure that her words were the truth and she was, in fact, in love with me.

I mean, I was ready to spend the rest of my life with this woman, and I barely knew who she really was.

That's a disturbing thought.

I finally pulled myself away from the bathroom tile and brushed my teeth before laying back down. My eyes drifted closed and I was asleep within minutes.

My dreams were litered with images of Bella and various other men. Some were more disturbing than others, like the one of her getting it on with my dad. I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I couldn't seem to get my body to stop reacting so violently to what she had told me.

I started thinking about my options, about how I could possibly live with being around her everyday if we weren't going to be together. Obviously I'd have to quit the shop, she'd been here first and I definitely couldn't pull her away from her home.

But me, I'm the new guy. I could leave and she'd go back to her life before me and it'd be like I was never even here.

I took a deep breath and started packing a bag. I put all my clothes in one suitcase and grabbed my phone charger from my bedside table. I figured I'd have Alice or Rosalie pack the rest of the stuff and ship it to me, or maybe I'd just buy all new stuff and have them give this stuff to Bella.

I wheeled my bag out into the living room and grabbed a pad of paper sitting next to the fridge. I flipped to an empty page and wrote a small note to Alice and Rosalie. I wrote one more for Bella and pinned the one for my sisters to the fridge with a magnet.

I carried the other one, along with my suitcase down the flight of stairs.

I slid the note for Bella under her door and walked out to my car.

I put my suitcase in my trunk and got in the driver's seat. It took half an hour just to convince myself that I needed to do this, I needed to get away from this situation. I knew if I saw her again and she asked me to stay I'd give in, I'd give her anything she asked. When I'm around her I can't think straight.

I turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. Getting on the nearest freeway entrance heading east.

I drove until I needed gas and after I filled up I kept driving. I needed to get as far away from that girl as possible.

**Bella**

I woke up the next day with a burning sensation in my eyes. I'd never cried over a man so much in my entire life, not even Jake.

I crossed my fingers that he'd be over it by now and ready to talk it out.

I was wrong. Dead wrong.

I walked into my living room and saw it immediately.

I knew before I even read it. I knew what it would say.

Written on that perfect piece of lined paper in his perfect handwriting was the ending of all endings.

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**I can't. **_

_**-Edward **_

In that very moment, my entire being broke.

**A/N: I know it's super short, but I figure I'll more motivation to write if I keep them short. Don't hate me, or do. Either way. Tell me how you feel. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I know you all hated me for making him leave. It was a very "New Moon" moment for him. **

**My beautiful beta Madi deserves so much more than thanks. Maybe one of these days I'll return your tube top...maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story. **

**Bella**

Edward had been gone three days already.

My life continued on as if nothing changed. As if I hadn't lost the most perfect man in existence.

I missed everything about him, even the things that drove me crazy most days.

I guess I hadn't realized exactly how wrapped up in him I'd become. Living without him was difficult to say the least.

Laying in bed alone felt uncomfortable, like there was too much space for just one person.

I'd been going to work, but desperately trying to avoid talking about him to anyone.

To be honest, I was slightly ashamed of the whole thing. Talking about him would lead to questions and I'd have to tell people that he left because of me.

That my past is the reason.

I can't blame him for leaving. I can't say I wouldn't have ran as far from him as possible.

But it's not like that with him, because he's a good man. He's always been a good man.

He's not the one who made things complicated, he's not the one who couldn't keep it in his pants.

* * *

I hear the bells on the door ding and look up from my sketchbook for the first time in a few hours.

Emmett stands over me and we have a moment of silence to mourn what could have been. His eyes scream for me to make the right decision, for me to fix this mess I've made.

He's got everything he needs now with Rosalie in his life, and I have to go and ruin it for him.

Rosalie and Alice left yesterday.

It's different with them though, they plan on coming back in a week or so. They say Edward doesn't know what he wants anymore, that he doesn't know if he'll ever come back.

This breaks my heart that much more, that I drove him away from this place that was supposed to mean a fresh start for him.

"B." His voice is soft like a teddy bear and makes me wanna cry.

"I know Em, I know." His blue eyes shine bright and I can tell he's worried about me.

"You need to fix it." I nod my head and glance back down at my sketchbook.

"I don't know how Emmett, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Grow up."

His words cut me pretty deep, deep enough for my bottom lip to start quivering.

He notices quickly and starts rambling.

"You know I love you B, you know I do...I think you need to go to therapy." My eyes shoot to his, my brow furrowed.

"Therapy?" My brain tries to process his suggestion but it's having a hard time getting past the initial shock of what this means.

"Like, I'm crazy or something?" My voice is accusing now.

"Don't be dramatic about this." He rolls his eyes at me.

"Dramatic? Are you kidding me?" My voice is rough now, it's got an edge to it.

"Listen Bella." His use of my full name throws me off, I cringe away like he slapped me.

"You're my best friend, and I love you to death. But I can't let you go on like this anymore..." He continues his rant.

"I can't sit back and watch you do this to yourself. I've watched you throw away any chance you had at a relationship with that kid and I can't keep quiet anymore."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I normally keep my mouth shut about your life, but you're going to ruin everything if you keep this up."

He sucks in a huge breath of air, I know the next one's gonna be long.

"You need to go see a therapist about more than just your relationship with Edward. I know that you never really got over your parents divorce, I know you have issues with your relationship with Jake, I know you like sex...a little too much."

My eyes widen at what he's suggesting.

He's suggesting that he knows the truth.

He pulls down every defense I might have had and leaves me completely open. It's like my soul cracks open and every little thing I shoved inside comes pouring out.

He stares into my eyes and I feel completely bare.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you B...but it's time that someone called you out on your shit, y'know?"

I nod my head in a daze and get up from my stool.

I wrap my arms around his large frame and breath in his familiar scent.

In this moment I know that things could never work with Edward.

Our relationship was set up to fail since the first time I laid my eyes on him.

I couldn't have anything with him until I sorted out my past.

My head rests on Emmett's large chest and I smile to myself.

"Thanks Em."

"Anything for you B."

I pull away from him and grab my purse from the counter.

"See ya tomorrow?"

He smiles a genuine smile and nods his head.

"Love you Em."

I give him one last smile as I walk out the door.

It's like I'm born again, like the world never had so much potential.

I pull my phone from my bag and scroll through the numbers until I find his.

My fingers fly across the keys and before I can stop myself, I'm sending it.

One sentence.

Even shorter than the note he left me.

_I'm going to fix us. _

**A/N: I know you're probably all going to hate me, cause you hate it when they're apart. I'm sorry to say that they have some shit to work out before they can be together again. **

**I'd love to hear what you're thinking, even if it's bad. **

**Also, come find me on twitter, there's tons of people from the fandom! My user name is thirstykirstie, or you can find the link on my profile. **


End file.
